To Truly Dazzle
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: Post RR. This story is about what happened after the Dazzlings were defeated. Its my first so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

After losing the Battle of the Bands the Dazzlings retreated to their apartment humiliated, defeated, broken, and disgraced.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Adagio screamed punching the wall. "Not only did we lose the contest but now were totally powerless."

"Worst of all we can't sing anymore." Sonata whined. balled up against the counter as she thought back on how horrible they sounded when the sang, if you could even call it that.

"This is your fault Adagio." Aria chided.

"My fault?, MY FAULT!?" Adagio exclaimed in absolute rage. "Who was complaining that she was tired of 'Fast food', Aria?"

"YOU said we'd be able to get this entire world to do our bidding. Well look how THAT worked out, no thanks to YOU." Aria countered.

"Well maybe if you had made sure they couldn't get out, like I told you to do-"

"Well maybe I'm tired of you telling me what to do!"

Both girls were now face to face, locked in a stair down until a small growling noise caught there attention.

"What was that?" Aria questioned, all three looked around to find the source of the noise. Moments later they heard it again only louder. Adagio and Aria honed in on Sonata who looked to her midsection.

The noise came for the third time causing the the girl to spring to her feet with a yelp. "Somethings wrong with my belly!"

Before any of them said another word a similar noise came from Aria. Adagios eyes widened and as quick as a flash she put her ear to Aria's midsection.

"Uh Adagio? Haven't you like... heard of personal space?" Aria questioned sarcastically at the surprise action of her associate.

"Shh!" Adagio shushed and after a few seconds of silence the she heard the noise coming from Aria's stomach.

Nearly all color drained from her face as she quickly backed away until her back was at the wall, her legs buckled under her own weight.

Adagio gasped as the same noise came from her stomach as well. The leader of the group began grinding her teeth and pulled at her hair

"Adagio, whats going on?" Sonata questioned in a panic.

"Yeah," Aria added "If you know what's going on-"

"Isn't it obvious!" Adagio cut in. "We're hungry."

"Huh?" The two other band members looked at their leader as though she had been speaking another language.

Adagio let out a groan and face-palmed herself at their stupidity."We've never had to actually eat anything to survive since before we were banished here."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me get any taco's?" Questioned the ditsiest of the three girls.

"I can't believe you'd eat that slop, Sonata." the more level-headed band mate berated

"YOU'RE BOTH MISSING THE POINT!" Adagio snapped. "With our pendants we were immortal, in a way, and now that there gone-"

"We're mortal again." Aria finished as the realization crashed down on her. Her normally bored disposition was replaced with crippling fear.

Sonata looked to Aria then Adagio with a raised eyebrow. "...I don't get it."

"Oh come on!" Aria snarls. "It's so simple a five year old could understand, now that our pendents are destroyed were going to get older and older until we're crotchety old ladies."

Sonata's eyes became impossibly wide at Aria's statement from outside the building a loud scream could be heard.

After calming sonata down they went over what to do next. they couldn't stay now that everyone hated their guts so they decided that their was only one option 'get out of dodge'. They changed into there street clothes and sold their other outfits at the nearest pawn shop. They used the money to buy some burgers at a diner and went straight to bus station.

Aria had just finished off her meal while sonata, who was crying her eyes out, still had half of her burger to eat. Adagio was getting information on the next bus out of town. It didn't matter as to where they were going as long as it was out of Canterlot.

"We're in luck." Adagio announced. "The last bus should be here any minute."

"Where's it heading?" Aria asked

"A town called Cloudsdale."

The bus arrived moments later and the Dazzling's boarded before they knew it they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sixty five cents? That all we got today?!" Aria exclaimed, looking at the nickles and dimes they had just finished counting.

A month had passed since the Dazzlings arrived in Cloudsdale. Unable to find a place to stay they settled with an abandoned, junk filled lot at the edge of town. Since they didn't have experience in any type of work the town could offer, they had to become beggars in order to get money.

"At least it's something."Adagio collected the coins and put them with the rest of their savings in a foggy glass jar. Once in a while there would be at least a few sentimental chumps who would give them at least a dollar or two. The money they collected mostly went into filling their stomachs which was only once a week, twice if they were lucky.

"Will we be able to get something to eat soon, Adagio? I'm _really_ hungry" Sonata whined.

"We're ALL hungry, Sonata." Aria said in annoyance. "If you got some brilliant idea to get money other than sitting on the sidewalk all day hoping some one will hand it to you I'd love to hear it."

Sonata thought about it for a moment until an idea came to her mind.

"I got it!" Sonata exclaimed "Adagio, let me borrow that marker you found a few days ago."

Adagio looked at Sonata curiously before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a black permanent marker and handing it to her. Sonata then began to look through the many piles of junk.

"This should be good for a laugh." Aria said with a smirk.

The sun had gone down by the time Sonata found what she was looking for, a piece of cardboard. While Sonata was busy doing... what ever it was she was doing, Adagio sat in front her makeshift desk that she made of a crate and trying desperately to fix her pendant, using an old pair of rusty tweezers and what was left in a bottle of glue.

"Do you really think you can fix that thing just with glue?" Aria questioned skeptically.

"It's worth a shot," Adagio answered. "If this works all three of us will have our immortality back."

She knew that using glue to try and fix it might not work but the thought of living the rest of her life in the garbage, with Aria and Sonata, was enough encouragement to try. She said that they would share the pendant, that was a lie. Her real plan was to fix it and leave them high and dry. She picked up the last shard with the tweezers, put in place and applied the glue. The red gem remained inactive but then again she wasn't sure what to expect._ 'Maybe I need to sing to activate it.' _She decided to let the glue dry before touching it.

"It's done!" Sonata called out happily holding up a sign she made. "What do you think?"

"_Will dance for money_?!" Aria was at a loss for words. "Are you really that much of an idiot?"

"What?"

"THAT SIGN MAKES US SOUND LIKE PROSTITUTES SONATA!" Aria screamed then tried to pry the sign from Sonata.

"Hey, let go!" Both girls were soon in a tug of war.

Adagio rolled her eyes at their childish antics then turned to her pendant. "If this works I'll never have to deal with those two again I'll be young forever while those two become wrinkly old hags."

Aria and Sonata continued to tug on the cardboard sign until it tore in half and sending Sonata toppling to the ground and Aria on the edge of Adagio's desk. The force of the impact launched Adagio's pendent into the air.

"My sign!"

"My shoulder!"

"My pendent!" Adagio cried in terror. She dashed off to catch it but just when she was about to grab the pendent a raven swooped down and snatched the gem in its beak. Adagio could only watch as her one chance to regain her power was carried off, never to be seen again. "NOOO! NOW I'LL NEVER BE IMMORTAL AGAIN."

"You mean WE'LL never be immortal again, right?" Sonata questioned. Adagio gave no reply and looked away from her.

"Wait a minute." Aria stood up as she tried to ease the pain in her shoulder and sent Adagio an accusing glare. "You never intended to share it, did you?"

"No, I wasn't." There was no point in hiding it any more. "You two have done nothing but screw up everything! All I needed to do was sing and I'd have my power back.

"You were going to abandon us?" Sonata felt as if something inside her disappeared

Aria turned red with fury. "You dirty tramp!" she pounced on Adagio sending both girls to the ground. Both attempted to take control of the battle causing them to roll into Sonata who also joined in. The Dazzlings were so caught up in their squabble that they didn't realize the were in the middle of the road until a pair of headlights fell on them they turned to see a vehicle barreling right at them and screamed in horror.

**I would like to thank my friends seniorcopycat and ChaosMagemon for helping me. You guys rock. R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dazzlings were petrified. Their minds told them to move but their bodies wouldn't listen. As the car came closer they could only brace themselves and wait for their deaths, but all they heard was the sound of the screeching tires against the pavement. It was only after a few moments that they dared to look and were met with the sight of a white van less than an inch in front of them.

"Oh my goodness." The driver exit the vehicle breathing heavily he was paunch man with white skin, blond hair, a pair of khakis and a red shirt. "Are you girls alright? I didn't hit you did I?" His voice had a bit of an accent. Unable to find their own voices the Dazzlings settled with shaking their heads. He then let out a sigh of relief happy he hadn't harmed them. He then looked at the Dazzlings the way a parent would look at a child who had done something they shouldn't have. "Didn't anyone teach you about the rules of the road? You could have been killed." he reprimanded

As the first to get to her feet Adagio replied. "S-Sorry, we were... settling a dispute and got... carried away."

"From my point of view that would be putting it mildly." The man crossed his arms as he inspected them. "What are you girls doing out here so late?"

"We live here." Aria stated as she pointed to the lot behind her with her thumb.

"What? You live in this filthy lot?" the man questioned in surprise. The Dazzlings could hear the pity in his voice.

"We don't have anywhere else to go." Sonata spoke in a saddened tone rubbing one arm with the other hand.

"We'll be more careful next time." said Adagio as they went back to their 'home', with there 'guest' close behind.

He looked around at all piles trash this was no place for anyone to live, especially three teenage girls. "What happened to your families?"

"We've been on our own for as long as we can remember." Adagio explained, and for once she wasn't lying. Sirens never actually took care of their children, once sirens reproduce the offspring are on their own. "Just go away and leave us alone."

"Unacceptable!" he boomed, startling all three of the them. "I insist that you three come stay with me."

"We barely know you and yo want us to stay with you?" Adagio questioned incredulously.

"I cannot just allow three teenage girls to live in such conditions, especially with that storm coming."

"Storm?" The Dazzlings blanched in unison. The man pointed to the sky behind them and they saw clouds rolling in. It only rained once in the past month and it was a nightmare. A storm was the last thing they needed.

"I understand that you girls may not trust me but don't think you want to be out here when that storm hits."

The Dazzlings were still unsure, on one hand they could avoid getting soaked to the bone again or worse, struck by lightning. On the other hand they would probably be walking into the trap of some pervert who'd do God knows what to them. Being Sirens they knew all about that.

"Girls, we don't have much time, the storm will be on top of us any minute." The man said in slight panic as the wind began to pick up and the clap of thunder boomed in the sky above. "Unless you want to get very wet I suggest you make you minds quickly."

Aria let groan, she hated being rushed but not as much as she hated getting caught in a storm. "Alright we're comming but you'd better keep your hands to yourself."

"I swear I will not lay a hand on you without your consent."

Aria made her way to the van with extreme caution.

"Wait Aria, I'm coming too!" Sonata cried as she chased after Aria.

Adagio groaned in annoyance. "Have you two lost your minds!?"

"Last chance miss." the man said to her. Making a hand gesture to the care. "Are you coming or not." Adagio watched as Aria hopped into the passenger seat and Sonata take the back seat behind her.

"You know what, fine!" Adagio began to rant. "Go, I don't need -" Adagio was cut off by a rain drop hit her nose. Overwhelming loneliness begins to take hold of her as the rain begins to pour on her. "Wait, I need to get something."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no excuse for not updating sooner. Just know that thanks to Yugiohfan163 this story is still up.**

The ride lasted for what seemed like hours when in fact it had only been a couple of minutes. The rain came down hard, pounding against the van. Everything was pitch black both inside and outside the vehicle, until a flash of lightning illuminated the area causing the three girls to nearly jump out of their skins.

Adagio sat in the back seat of the strangers van their savings jar in her hands. She glanced over to Sonata who was pressing herself against the door. The look in her eyes was a mix of hurt and anger.

"So do you have a name?" Aria asked the man in the driver seat.

"Oh, how rude of me not to have introduced myself earlier." He cleared his throat before he spoke. "I am Mr. Milo Myestro, son of Maestro Myestro."

The Dazzlings were somewhat shocked.

"Your father was a Maestro?" Adagio inquired.

"Not by title, but my grandmother liked to plan ahead. It was one of the reasons he became fascinated with music and grew up to be a traveling musician in Europe."

Sonata couldn't help but smile. "Wow, did your dad write lots of songs Mr. Myestro?" Adagio was surprised by the lack of energy in her tone.

"Hundreds, in fact I happen to have some of his original works in my attic back home, which is also my music store."

"Music store!?" The three girls blurted in unison. Fate obviously had a cruel sense of humor in this world.

"Myestro's Melodies." Mr. Myestro pronounced proudly. "It's the only music store in town so I don't have any competition. Aside from instruments and replacement parts, I also sell every kind of music teenagers these days can't get enough of; it's practically a gold mine. Now would you girls mind telling me who you are?"

"Aria Blaze."

"Adagio Dazzle."

"Sonata Dusk."

"Adagio, Aria, and Sonata?" From his tone the girls could tell he was quite surprised. "Something tells me destiny had a hand in our meeting.

Another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky much closer making the girls scream. Aria instinctively grabbed the person closest to her. When she realized that she was clinging to Mr. Myestro's arm she reeled back feeling both awkward and embarrassed by her actions . "Are we almost there."

"It's just around this next corner."

After making a turn Mr. Myestro past two more buildings before coming to a stop. "Here we are."

The Dazzlings looked out the window and a far off flash of lightning provided enough illumination to see the stores name in a style of letters from the 1500's. After leaving the vehicle they all rushed inside after the doors were unlocked.

Mr. Myestro flipped the light switch and couldn't stop the smile forming on his face at the sight of the girls expressions.

They weren't shocked but they were impressed. There were three rows of racks with all the latest music on all both sides with listening booths at the ends. Various instruments hung from the walls over shelves that had replacement parts for the instruments above them.

"This way girls." Mr. Myestro said making a gesture for them to follow. They past the counter and went to the back of the store and up a flight of stairs to the upper level.

They reached the top and saw the second floor was designed with a living room in the middle with a kitchen nearby. There was also a closet nearby that was closed at the moment

"The bathroom is that way." He pointed the do at the other side of the livingroom. "Their should be some pizzas in the freezer, put a couple of them in the oven while I go take care of some things."

Once he was out of the room the girls scrambled towards the kitchen.

It took twenty minutes for the pizza to cook and by the time they were done Mr. Myestro had returned. "Ah, I see that I'm just in time."

"We just took them out." Adagio replied still feeling like a rat in a trap along with Aria and Sonata who were sitting at the table on the other side of the kitchen.

The older man then cut the pizzas into nines, only taking four for himself and giving the girls five each. This surprised Aria and Adagio, but Sonata dug right in, not caring that she was dripping pizza sauce on both the table and herself. "It feels so good to have some food in my belly."

"When was the last time you girls had a decent meal?" Their host questioned.

"Last week." Aria said before scarfing down her third slice.

"Don't you have _anyone _to take care of You?"

"Like I told you, we've been on our own." Adagio didn't like talking about it, no Siren did. In Equestria the entirety of the Siren race was female. In order reproduce they adapted to luring seacolts into the water with their hypnotic songs and dragging them under until the poor stallion either delivered the goods or drowned, mostly the latter, and despite being female it didn't mean the mothers had maternal instincts. Of course after popping out at least 12-15 offspring who would? It was clear why they were branded the Harlots of the Sea.

"Even though our mothers didn't say it to our faces it's obvious what they were trying to say. 'Here's life, you're on your own from here on out so try not to get yourself killed.'" Aria could still remember her early years, but she wished she didn't. When you're a Siren you have to be strong, fast, and willing to do _anything_ to survive.

"Although it might have been nice to meet them." Sonata was different from other Sirens. The earliest memory she had was being all alone until she was found and raised by dolphins for a short time before meeting Adagio and Aria.

Normaly the other two ex-Sirens would be rolling their eyes, but her voice did not carry it's normally perky tone. Something was surly wrong with her.

"I'll say this much, you girls, are tough." Myestro chuckled as he gave aria a pat on the back of her shoulder causing her to grip it and let out a yelp of pain. Dropping next slice of pizza on the table. "Aria! I'm so sorry I didn't to hurt you."

"It's not your fault," said the blue haired girl. "Aria hurt her shoulder before you almost ran us over."

Mr. Myestro looked the purple haired girl with concern. "Aria if you are hurt then I will have to either look you over right here or take you to a doctor. I will let you choose but will not let you leave here while you're in pain."

Aria thought about her options. On the one hand she'd have this guy looking over her bare body and because she thought the were too confining she never wore anything under her clothes. On the other hand going to doctor meant that some quack know it all would be poking and prodding at her, also they would have to go back out into the storm. The answer was clear.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria laid on the couch on her stomach. Her cheeks held a slight blush from having to take off her hoodie and expose her top half.

Mr. Myestro had promised her he wouldn't look at her until she was laying down. The minute he saw her shoulder he hissed at the sight of the check mark shaped bruise. "Well it's not bad, but not good either."

"Great, can I put my hoodie back on now?"

"You'll need to put something on your shoulder." He then looked to the blue haired girl, "Sonata, would you be so kind as to go get the ice bag from the drawer next to the fridge and put some ice in it?"

"Okay." spoke Sonata getting up, grabbing the pack from the drawer, then pulled out some ice cubes to fill it before handing it to Mr. Myestro.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

The minute the cold came into contact with her skin Aria squeaked and gripped the couch.

"I know it's cold, but just bare with it for a few minutes." spoke Myestro.

As the seconds passed her skin adjusted to the cold and she relaxed.

"How does that feel?"

"Better, a little." Aria mumbled

"Very good." he replied with a grin. "It's getting late so you girls can sleep here. Aria, I don't want you moving around too much so you'll sleep on the couch."

"Fine." she groaned.

"Adagio and Sonata one of you will sleep on the recliner and I'll get my old sleeping bag for the other."

"I'm taking the chair." spoke Adagio.

"Why should you get it?" Sonata argued

"I'm the leader." she glared at the blue-haired girl.

"No your not." Aria cut in.

"Excuse me?" Adagio questioned in disbelief.

"After what you tried to pull I wouldn't follow you if you threatened me, you're on your own from now on."

Adagio and Aria glared at each other as Sonata didn't know what to say.

"Sonata get in the chair." Aria said sternly.

Sonata quickly did as Aria ordered.

Mr. Myestro could see that their dispute was going to escalate into a fight and decided to intervene. "That's enough you two. I don't know what it is that has you at each others throats, but as long as you are under my roof I want no fighting. Adagio you have to use the sleeping bag tonight."

Said girl growled at Sonata who backed as far as she could into the chair.

Mr. Myestro went to the closet and pulled out two blankets and a sleeping bag. Sonata got one while Aria got the other.

"Thanks." Smiled Sonata.

Mr. Myestro put Aria's blanket just under the ice pack "let's hope that pack stays there."

He then unrolled the bag on the floor for Adagio.

Said siren huffed at having to sleep on the floor.

"I know it's not a luxury hotel bed, but it can't be any worse than what you've been sleeping on."

Adagio sighed and had to admit he did have a point. Not much comfort in sleeping in trash

Later Adagio was trying to sleep. However with the days events, Aria's snoring, and the uncomfortably hard floor it was difficult.

'This sucks.' she thought. She heard foot steps and went still.

She looked up and saw Myestro checking Aria's shoulder.

"It's healing quite nicely," the store owner said with a smile. "I guess she's the fast healing type." he went into kitchen, emptied the packs melted contents and put it back in the drawer.

"Mr. Myestro?"

Both looked to see Sonata sitting up in the chair.

"Sorry Sonata, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I never was asleep."

"Is something the matter."

"Everything I know is changing. I don't like it when things change." Tears started welling in her eyes.

Myestro walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it's okay." He spoke softly to calm her down.

Sonata began to feel calm.

"Sonata, change is like a die; it has many sides to it. Some are good and some are bad, but what makes them that way is your way of looking at it."

"I don't know how to look at it. Adagio was supposed to be our leader and she tried to abandon us."

"Well that is a bit unnerving."

"I'm scared that if she leaves, then Aria will leave too, and I'll be alone...again."

"Now don't think like that. I'm sure they care about you just as you care for them."

"Not anymore not after..."

"Not after?"

"Well, we use to have these... things, special things. They helped us, made us strong."

"I see, and what happened to these 'special things'?"

"They broke." Sonata looked to what she thought was a sleeping Adagio. "Adagio kept the pieces to her's hoping she could fix it."

"Well maybe she and I could fix it."

"No, it's gone. A bird took it."

"Ah, well this city has had a problem with thieving birds for years."

"And I already know she hates me."

"Sonata, sweetheart, I can't force you girls to stay here, but know this, my door will always be open to you should you ever need shelter."

"Do you mean that?" A glimmer of hope shined in her eyes.

"Of course I do, a young lady like you shouldn't have to face the world on her own."

"Thank you." She smiled

Mr. Myestro smiled back and began to move away before he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned and saw it was Sonata.

"Can I have another hug?" She asked sheepishly.

He laughed and gladly hugged her again.

"Remember, I am always here for you." Mr. Myestro whispered.

As they parted Sonata felt as if a weight had been lifted from her.

She laid her head to the pillow and was finally able to drift to sleep. While Adagio felt like she was going to puke. 'Sentimental garbage.'


	6. Chapter 6

As the morning light shines down on Cloudsdale. We zoom in on an open window where three girls were sleeping.

Sonata was snoring in the recliner when she was stirred by the smell of something cooking

"Mmmm." she hummed slowly opening her eyes. She stretched her limbs and let out a yawn. She looked and saw the other two still sleeping.

"Ah, good morning Sonata."

She turned to see Mr. Myestro making pancakes.

"Hope your hungry, I making double berry pancakes ."

"YAY!"

"Keep it down Sonata." Aria groaned

"Yay." she whispered. She climed out of the chair and moved to the table.

Aria grumbled and tried to get up. The purple haired girl found her hoodie on the coffee table and put it on. She then got up to join Sonata at the table.

"Okay that's two." Mr. Myestro said. "What about Adagio."

Said girl was still sleeping away regardless of the noise.

"Typical." Aria topped her eyes.

Adagio frowned and turned over in her sleep.

"Should we wake her?" Mr. Myestro asked.

"Nah." dismissed Aria.

"Well if she doesn't wake up soon her breakfast will get cold." he said placing their breakfast infront of them

Sonata grinned and started digging in. "Mmh, Yummy." She said with a mouth full of pancake.

"Sonata it's very rude to speak with your mouth full." Mr. Myestro pointed out.

She swallowed the food in her mouth. "Sorry."

The shop owner then looked to Aria, who hadn't even touched her food "Aren't you hungry."

"Meh." she shrugged.

A groan from the living room caught every one's attention.

Adagio started to wake up.

"What time is it?" she grumbled.

"Morning." spoke Aria. She picked up her fork and started eating. _'Ulgh, stupid Adagio, __Now I'm anger eating.'_

"Good." she grumbled stretching out.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" cheered Sonata.

"Well it's better than starving to death." the curly haired teen went to the chair across from aria.

She dug in, though not as fast as Sonata.

Mr. Myestro made his plate and went to the table. "So what will you three do now?"

"No clue." spoke Aria.

"Are best option is to do what we've been doing." Adagio said emtionlessly.

"Aw, but that's boring." groaned Sonata.

"Well if you want to you can stay here." Mr. Myestro said.

"Yes!" Sonata practically jumped from her seat.

"You're serious?" Aria raised an eye brow.

"What's the catch?" Adagio questioned.

"No catch. It just get's lonely around here and I could use the company."

Adagio narrowed her eyes while Aria shrugged her shoulders.

After they finished eating Mr. Myestro gathered the dishes. "Girls I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"What is it?" asked Aria.

"Well I'm expecting a shippment soon but the market closes early today and I can't do bot. I know I must be asking a lot, but would you girls mind running to the store for me?"

"Sure!" smiled Sonata.

"Excellent." brought out his. Wallet and handed her some money. "The list is on the counter, downstairs by the register."

They went down to the power where Sonata grabbed the list."

"Sonata, you and Aria take care of that." ordered Adagio.

"What are you going to do?" Sonata asked.

"I'm going back to the lot, when your done being this jokers errand girls meet me there."

"Fat chance I have a bus to catch."

"What?" Sonata and Adagio questioned in unison.

"I'm tired of you two, the further away I am from you the better. That why I'm getting out of dodge."

"Fine. We don't need you anyway." Adagio ranted.

"Wait, can't we finish getting Mr. Myestro's shopping for him. He took us in out of that storm last night and even fed us. We owe him."

Aria and Adagio groaned and took a few seconds before nodding.

"But once this is over we go our seprate says."

"Fine." spoke Aria.

As they left the building they were unaware that Mr. Myestro was watching them. He pulled out his phone and sent a message.

_**They're out, bring it in.**_

The girls lifted there hoods as they walk into the store.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." muttered Adagio in frustration. She noticed a sigh with the buisness hours on the door. "Open from 5:00 A.M.- 10:30 P.M. 7 days a week? Myestro." Adagio's suspicion was peaked.

"He lied to us?" Aria questioned after hearing what Adagio learned.

"Come on. It can't be so bad." spoke Sonata.

"Sonata the man is clearly up to something." Adagio tryed to get through her thick skull. "Who takes in three street beggers and sends them to do there shopping?"

"A kind one?"

"Sonata the next time you go in that building you might not come out." Aria added grabbing her arm

"Why do you care." she yanked her arm free and glared "You never care about anything, especially me. Besides you just going to leave anyway."

Aria was a little surprised by her out burst and for the life of her couldn't think of a come back.

Sonata then turned to Adagio. "And you were always bossing me and Aria around, then tryed to ditch us."

Adagio stepped back as Sonata looked very angry.

"You know what, I'm glad that bird took your pendant, because for all I care you two can just die old and alone." tears were forming in her eyes as she walked away.

Both ex-sirens were stunned to hear Sonata say that.

Sonata collected the items on the list and payed for it. Leaving the store she struggled to hold up the bags.

Aria walked over and took some of the bags in her hands.

"Aria?"

"Might as well help."

Adagio walked up and took some from her other hand. "I'm only helping just in case I'm right and Myestro tries something funny."

Sonata smiled at the help though.

Together they made there way back to the shop. "Mr. Myestro!" sonata called walking through the door. "We're back!"

"Girls! Perfect those on table and meet me in the hall."

They set the bags down and headed to the hall.

"This way." he said walking further down the hall and around the corner.

They followed and found him walking up another set of stairs.

'here it comes' Aria said in her head.

'The moment of truth.' Adagio thought ready to fight if nessissary.

"Mr. Myestro, wait up!" cried Sonata as she followed him with Aria and Adagio close behind.

At the top he gestured to a sign on the door next to him.

**Sonata's Room**

'What?' thought Adagio.

Sonata looked at the sigh with wide eyes.

"Go on, take a look inside."

Sonata turned the knob and opened the door.

In the room was a bed with a dark pink blanket, dresser, and a vanity with a chair.

"I didn't know what you liked so I just got the basics."

"I love it!" cheered Sonata.

"And in the dresser you'll find some pajamas to change into.

Sonata ran to the dresser with a smile.

She opened it inside was a set of dark pink traditional pajamas. Sonata squealed bouncing on her toes.

"As for you two," he turned to Aria and Adagio, "Don't think I left you out, Aria turn around."

Aria did so.

There was another door with a sign.

**Aria's Room**

"I made sure each of you got your own."

Right next to Aria's room was Adagio's. "Luckily I had these extra rooms and a few people who owed me some favors."

Both girls went to their respective rooms and found they were furnished just like Sonata's.

"Not bad." remarked Aria.

Aria's bedding was green and Adagio's was violet.

"And now that you three have something to change into I can finally say that you three need to shower."

"Gee, thanks." remarked Adagio with a sarcastic tone.


	7. Chapter 7

One by one the three girls got cleaned up for the first time in a month.

"Ah, much better." sighed Sonata in relief. She walked out wearing her new pajamas.

She joined the others in the living room. All of them were watching TV to help pass some time.

"I'll take these to the laundromat across the street." Mr. Myestro held a basket with the girls clothes. "The owner is an old friend of mine and will have these clean for tomorrow."

"Thanks!" smiled Sonata.

"I'll be right back, no fighting while I'm gone."

"No promises." muttered Adagio.

Mr. Myestro chuckled before leaving.

"Well?" Sonata looked at them wryly.

"What?" responded Aria.

"I was right, he is a nice man. Say it."

"There is nothing in this world 'or any other' that will make me admit to you being right." Aria stubbornly crossed her arms.

"'Cause I am." grinned Sonata.

Adagio was silent as she thought of all the shop owner had done for them so far.

'Why would he do this for us?'

It was still a strange concept to understand kindness from the man. For all her life she had believed such things were the ideals of fools. Yet here she was, shown kindness thought fake. It was then that she remembered something _'I'm a Siren'_ It was like a slap to the face or a splash of cold water. She was above such nonsense; still she saw this as an opportunity and was going to milk it for as long as she could.

"Ooh! This looks good." smiled Sonata at the movie that was on. "High school musical."

"I already feel a headache coming on." sighed Aria.

"No way Sonata!" Adagio grabbed the remote and turned the channel.

"Hey! It was just starting!" She growled.

"Well I'd rather not be reminded of our greatest failure."

Sonata didn't say anything as she sat back down.

The three sat in silence until their gracious host returned.

"I'm back." he called out. None of them replied.

He looked at them in confusion as they were barely watching the TV. "Alright, what happened?"

"Nothing." spoke Aria.

"Sonata?" he looked to the blue haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Adagio won't let me watch a movie."

"I told you, I don't want to be reminded of the fact that we can't sing anymore."

"Who said that? I'm sure the three of you still have the talent to sing." he spoke.

The girls looked at each other before standing up and taking a deep breath.

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_You did know that you fell_

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Mr. Myestro tried to keep up a smile as he flinched a little from the tone.

"See we stink." Aria sat back down.

"Well that just means some practice can fix that up." Mr. Myestro cleared his throat and took a deep breath. _"Do re mi fa so la ti do!"_

The girls were stunned by his singing.

"Wow." smiled Sonata.

"I can teach you to sing again if you are willing to learn."

While Sonata nodded her head, Adagio held up her hand.

"No thanks."

"We can do without practice." spoke Aria.

"Come on girls, don't you want to sing like super stars again? Think about it." Adagio and Aria kept their eyes closed out of pride while Sonata imagined herself as a star again. "Stadiums of people screaming our names, fans all around the world, we'll be adored again."

"Which we can do on our own." spoke Adagio.

"You know, now that I think about it a little practice might be do me some good." Aria stood next to Sonata.

"What?! Do you even know what you're saying?" exclaimed Adagio.

"Beats singing like an accordion in a wood chipper." Aria shrugged.

Adagio fumed at hearing that.

"Alright then you two. We'll start with breathing exercises."

"Breathing exercises?" Sonata scratched her head.

"Yes." Mr. Myestro replied. "Breathing exercises will allow you to better control the pitch and duration of your singing. Singers who can breathe deeply and consistently get better mileage out of their voice."

"How do we do those?" asked Aria.

"Begin by inhaling a couple deep breaths of air. Imagine that the air is really heavy as you breathe it in. Let the breath fall below your belly button, into your diaphragm then exhale, repeat this several times."

Both girls took in a deep breath of air then let it out. They repeated this process for a good few minutes.

"Aria slow down you look like you're hyperventilating."

Aria calmed down as it looked like her face was turning red.

Adagio shook her head as she watched them acting like idiots.

"Alright then, now lets begin warming up. Like your biceps your vocal cords are muscles that need to be stretched. I want you girls to practice your scales starting with the middle C."

They took a deep breath before trying it. However when they tried to sing the the note in question the voices wouldn't co-operate and would crack every so often.

They stopped as Myestro held up a hand. "Well that was... odd."

"Now what?" groaned Aria.

"Well before we go any further I need to ask, do you feel anything strange when you sing?"

"It feels like my vocal cords won't do what I want them to do." Sonata answered while rubbing her neck.

"Very peculiar." Mr. Myestro was at a loss. He never heard of such a thing.

"Told you it was stupid." spoke Adagio.

"Well, there are other ways to play music you know."

"Like what?" asked Aria.

"Instruments we can try to find some thing that suit each of you in the shop."

"You're wasting your time." called Adagio.

"You never know unless you try."

Mr. Myestro proceeded to lead them to the shop below.

"So what do we choose from?" asked Sonata.

"My father often said that the instrument chooses you more than you choose it. Try them out and see which one you like."

Sonata and Aria spread out to test out some of the instruments.

Sonata looked left and right for an instrument, there was quite a selection to choose from. She then spotted a keyboard and let her curiosity take hold. She pressed one of the keys and was greeted with a note. She let out a hum of intrigue and pressed the others one by one. She smiled in joy at finding something that might be her.

Aria on the other hand was growing bored. If the couldn't sing what were the chances they could play any of these. But she stopped when she spotted something. It was a drum set. She picked up one of the sticks and examined it. 'what am I doing, this is pointless.' she turned and threw the stick back where it landed on the symbol making a sound that caught Aria's ear. She turned back and noticed the stick roll on the floor at her feet. She picked it up and looked at the drums a little longer than before. Her legs seemed to slowly move back to the drums on their own. Before she knew it, she was sitting behind them with both sticks in her hands.

She tapped the sticks on the toms and symbols. To Aria it felt oddly right.

Sonata noticed the sound and couldn't help but try a few keys to match. The blue haired girl was surprised by how quickly she memorized the sound each key made.

"Excellent girls, you're doing wonderfully." Mr. Myestro clapped as the two of them did a slow tune together.

The were interrupted when someone entered the store. It wasman who came in had platinum blonde hair, ash grey skin, brown eyes, and wore Khakis with a white tucked in shirt.

"Mr. Rince." Mr. Myestro said as if he expected the man's arrival.

"Mr. Myestro, I'm curious about something." spoke the man carrying a basket over and put it on the counter.

"Uh, girls would you give us some privacy. I need to speak with my friend."

Both were confused, but complied and walked upstairs.

"Milo please tell me this isn't about what I think it is."

"I can explain." spoke Mr. Myestro.

"I thought you were past this?" Mr. Rince questions "First it was stray animals, now you've taken two girls into your home?"

"Actually there's three." Mr. Myestro responded awkwardly.

The man just sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Jim, I found them living in a lot filled with garbage. They have no where to go."

"It won't change the past."

"I know that, but I can't just let them live out their lives on the streets."

"It's your choice, but if this ends up like last time I'll have no choice but to take you to a psychiatrist Milo." Mr. Rince took the basket and walked to the door leaving Mr. Myestro to his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Myestro found telling the girls about his past was more difficult than he originally anticipated. It was getting late and he hadn't said a thing to them about it yet.

He paced back and forth in the living room trying to think when he heard Sonata scream followed by breaking glass. Without waiting he ran to the scream. He found her in front of the open closet covering her mouth with an open box at her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but this fell out of the box when I wanted to get a closer look." she held up a picture with a broken frame. "Sorry."

Myestro grabbed it with a frown. It was an old picture of him with his arm around a woman with light blue skin and curly white hair.

"It's alright." he sighed.

"What's going on?" asked Adagio walking in with Aria.

"We heard the scream from downstairs."

"It's nothing. Just an accident." replied Myestro. He looked back at the photo and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Aria.

He looked to each one of them and He realized now was as good a time as any. "This is a picture of me and my ex-wife, Sky."

"You were married?" aria asked

"Yes, we started off as friends in elementary school. As time went on our relationship grew romantically. Until we went to separate colleges. But even after four long years apart our love was still strong. Two years after graduating college I proposed and we were married the following year." He moved to the couch and sat down.

"Things didn't work out, Huh?" guessed Adagio.

"Quite the opposite really, we shared the burdens of the other, took turns with the chores, not once can I recall us ever fighting during those times."

"Then what happened?" Asked Aria with genuine curiosity.

"Two and a half years later we decided to have a baby."

"Aw." smiled Sonata.

"We tried over and over, but no luck. We went to a doctor to figure out the problem. She was perfectly healthy but it turned out I was sterile."

"Oh." Sonata lost her smile.

"So she left you 'cause you couldn't deliver the goods?" Aria questioned.

"No, I was the one who wanted us to split up." Mr. Myestro put the picture on the coffee table.

"Couldn't you adopt?" Adagio raised an eyebrow.

"It was an option, but I could see how upset Sky was about not birthing a child of her own. So I filed for divorce."

"Why would you do that?" asked Sonata. "I thought you loved her."

"I did, and I still do, with all my heart. Which is exactly why I couldn't let her stay saddled to me if I couldn't give her the thing she wanted most."

"Must have been tough." Aria spoke with her arms crossed.

"More than you three can ever imagine. When you care you must put your own desires second." he brushed away a tear. "I didn't get much sleep the night after Sky left, or next the night, or the night after that. I just stayed up crying."

That made Sonata hug him.

"I soon became an emotional wreck. Sometimes I thought about going after her, other times I just wanted to stay in bed and wither away. I started picking up every stray animal I could find just to fill the void inside me."

"Is that what we are?" frowned Adagio with her arms crossed.

"No, no, I had that problem dealt with after Mr. Rince and other friends and family put me through an intervention. I couldn't let go of those animals my self and panicked when one went missing. So they had them taken away. If you girls want to leave then you're free to go at anytime you please. Although I guess it is somewhat similar. Deep down I'm just trying to get back what was taken from me, a chance to raise a family of my own."

That made Sonata and Aria feel bad for him and surprisingly so did Adagio.

"Well that's enough for tonight. It's getting late so off to bed with you." he stood. "Tomorrow I have some plans for us."

The three of them turned and walked out of the living room.

"Goodnight… Daddy." Sonata said closing the door behind her.

Mr. Myestro heard her words and felt his heart stop. "Why did she have to say that?" he muttered to himself in sadness. He ran his fingers through his hair.

The next morning Mr. Rince brought their clothes back. "There you are ladies, nice and clean."

"Thanks." spoke Aria.

"And we appreciate how you got the stains out." Adagio added.

"They're so soft." smiled Sonata rubbing her face against the clothes.

Mr. Maestro tapped his arm and pointed upstairs.

The laundromat owner nodded and follows him up. "What's the matter?"

"Sonata, she...she…"

"She what?"

"Last night, she called me… Daddy."

"Oh boy." he muttered under his breath.

"How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Look just calm down my friend." Mr. Rince said. "Just don't let it get to you."

"But just hearing her say that got to me right in the heart." he leaned against the wall. "I'm afraid of what will happen when she wants to leave and I just… can't let go again."

"Just try and remember what we talked about."

"Yes obsession is not healthy." he rubbed his eyes. "Never get too attached to something that won't last."

"Exactly." Mr. Rince patted his back. Before leaving.

"But that doesn't mean I can't hope." Mr. Myestro muttered.

That's when the girls came up with their clothes on.

"Girls? I was thinking, why don't we go get you some… more suitable attire.

"I'll admit, we are rather limited." spoke Adagio.

"The Cloudsdale mall has something for everyone." Mr. Myestro grinned.

"Yay!" cheered Sonata.

Not long after they were in Mr. Myestro's van.

Adagio sat up front with the other two in the back.

"Now girls I'm going to give you $150 each. Don't go buying anything too pricy and meet me in the food court in thirty minutes."

"Gotcha." nodded Aria.

They arrived minutes later and the girls stepped out and were given their money. "Thanks Daddy." Sonata said before running inside.

He watched them walk inside and let out a ragged sigh.

"Sonata!" Aria called following her in.

The blue girl stopped and looked back "What?"

"You realize he's not really your father right?" Aria questioned

"Yes, but he's taken care of us like one." Sonata replied.

"Sonata." Adagio stepped forward "What do you think he'll do when you let it slip that you're a 1016 years old?"

"Uh…. Sag 'we're growing like a weeds?'" joked Sonata with a nervous smile.

"He'll start getting suspicious," Adagio answered. "And once he finds out about our past in Canterlot, kiss all that goodbye."

Sonata looked down with a sad expression at hearing that.

"But I suppose if we're smart and play our cards right. We might be able to keep him from finding out for awhile and you can keep playing daddy's girl." Adagio spoke.

"Yay!"

"Now let's get some new clothes."

"I'm with you." smiled Aria.

Three of them walked around and spotted the right clothing shop.

"Well it's not the fanciest place, but looks like they have some decent stuff." Adagio looked at the racks.

"And it's all on sale, Bonus!" Sonata added.

Each one spread out to try and find something in their style.

Sonata grabbed one of everything that was cute and in her size. And wobbled into the changing room. "Woah, easy does it."

Aria was looking at a jean jacket . "Huh, Not bad."

Adagio looked around not finding anything that caught her eye. "Hmm? There has to be something here."

"Excuse me." someone walked up.

Adagio looked up to see a young man about sixteen years l with platinum blonde hair silver Amber eyes and bright yellow skin. He was dressed in a red long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants and black shoes.

"Hey, the name's GD, can I help you at all?"

"Uh, yeah." replied Adagio who had been staring a little.

"I'd say violet and pink would go great with your color."

"Oh, thanks."

"We have some stuff in the back if you wanna take a look." GD gave her a smile.

Adagio felt her face get warm. "S-sure."

"Great, come on it's this way." he grabbed her hand.

Adagio gladly followed with Aria watching.

"No. Way." she smirked going to the changing room and knocked on the door. "Sonata."

"I'm still changing!"

"That's fine, but just wait until you hear what I just saw."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be back here?" Adagio asked.

"Course. The manager isn't here, plus I'm just helping you out with your purchase." GD shrugged. "Besides the place will be closing up for good soon anyway."

"Why?"

"The owner can't afford to keep it open, which is why everything's marked down so cheap. It's a going out of business sale."

"Well that's life I guess." Adagio picked up a purple vest.

"Yeah, the part that sucks." GD leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head. "This is the fifth place I worked at that went belly up this year, crazy huh?"

"Yeah." Adagio tried not to look at him. Something about him made her mind lose focus. 'He can't be using any sort of magic, this world is almost devoid of it. So why do I lose focus whenever I look at him?'

"Hey!" he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh! Oh, uh, what is it?" she responded.

"You just spaced out. I called you three times." GD raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay, Miss…"

"Adagio Dazzle."

"Adagio Dazzle, I like that. Kinda rolls on the tongue." he smiled at her.

That smile made her feel odd again and made her look at the ground.

"Hold on." GD stepped past her to the rack and pulled off a pink shirt with long sleeves. "This would go great with that vest." he handed it to her.

"Thanks." she said taking the shirt and turning away.

It was then the phone on the wall started ringing. "Be right back." GD went over and answered it. "Hello?... Oh, hey boss… no not really, just a few so far... but I just-... Ok then… later." GD hung up and rubbed his neck. "Man, life sucks."

"What's wrong?" Adagio asked with actual concern

"My boss wants me to mark everything down, again. At this rate anyone with a kids allowance can buy all we have in stock." GD grabbed a price gun. "You and your friends got at least 10 minutes while I mark down the prices then I make some changes to the sign on the window. So grab what you like and make your way out. Otherwise you might get trampled by crazy shoppers. They usually wait until the stuff is really cheap before the come stampeding in."

Adagio followed him out, but was stopped by a smirking Aria and a grinning Sonata. "What?"

"You're totally crushing on that guy." Aria pointed accusingly.

"No I am not!"

"I saw the way you were ogling him before you two went back there. Don't deny it, you like DG."

"It's GD." Adagio corrected.

"HA! Got you!"

"So? When's the wedding?"

"I...You…He…Shut up!" Adagio stormed away from them.

"Our little Adagio is growing up!" grinned Sonata.

Later the three girls were walking through the Mall.

"Adagio and GD sitting in a tree." Sonata sang for the ninth time. "K-I-S-S-"

"Sonata, if you don't stop right now I'm gonna shave your head while you're asleep." Adagio glared at her.

Sonata clamped her mouth shut.

Aria snickered. "Wow Dagi, falling for a human? That must a real painful blow to your Siren pride."

"Shut. It." growled Adagio through clenched teeth.

"Who would've thought that our great leader would develops feelings for a creature as lowly and insignificant as a-" Aria was knocked down by something running into her, sending her to the ground with an 'oof'.

"Aw dang! My bad bro." said a boy whose head was covered by the hood of his green jacket. He climbed off her and lifted the hood showing his grey skin, sky blue eyes, and the oddest thing of all was his spiked blonde hair that resembled lightning bolts. "Woah! Dude be a lady. Sorry girl, I was in a rush. you okay?"

Aria stared at the guy with her mouth slightly open.

"Need a hand?" he reached out to her.

"Uh, yeah." she replied letting him pull her up. She looked him over seeing he had red shoes and tan cargo pants.

"You must must be new in town, names Sparx, Joseph Sparx, but everyone calls me Sparky Joe. You gotta name?"

"A-Aria Blaze."

"Whoo, Never thought I'd meet a girl with a name as hot as her looks."

Aria felt her face heat up from hearing that.

"Yo! Look at a those bags. You ladies get back from a shopping spree?"

"Yes." spoke up Sonata.

That's when Aria remembered her two companions and slowly turned to face them.

This time Adagio was smirking while Sonata was practically bouncing.

"And these two are Sonata and Adagio."

"Well I got some place to be, but I wouldn't be much of a gentlemen if I just crashed and dashed. So why don't you let me help you with your baggage?" Sparky started picking up the bags Aria dropped.

"Uh...well...go ahead."

"Cool. So where am I taking these to?"

"The food court to meet up with daddy." Sonata replied.

"Our guardian." corrected Adagio.

"Well, I'm getting further with you then my last girl." he winked to Aria walking off.

That made her blush while Sonata snickered. "Aria and Sparky sitting in a tree." she started singing

"SONATA!"

"So Aria, what were you saying before?" grinned Adagio.

"I hate my life." Aria slumped

The girls met up with Sparky at the edge of the food court. "You see your pops anywhere?" he asked them.

"No." replied Sonata.

"And he's not our father." Adagio corrected again.

"Wait, there he is." Aria pointed to Mr. Myestro moving towards a table near the center.

He took a seat as the girls and Sparky walked over. When he spotted them he looked quite surprised.

"Yo." greeted Aria and and Sparky at the same time. Which surprised them.

"I'm not sure which to be more concerned about. The larger number of bags then anticipated or the boy."

"Aria met him." giggled Sonata.

"Really now?" Mr. Myestro looked at Sparky.

"Yo dawg, calm down just helping the lady, no funny stuff, honest."

Mr. Myestro raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"See, I'm puttin' the bags down and backing up." Sparky raised his hands once they we're free.

"Don't worry. Daddy's actually very nice."

"Well still I gotta get going, catch you on the flip side."

As Sparky walked away, Aria stared a little.

"So, tell me girls," Mr. Myestro cut in. "How did you get all that with just $150?"

"Turns out the store was going out of business and they were lowering all their prices." replied Adagio.

"And Adagio started going gaga over the cute boy that worked there, GD." Aria said with a smirk.

"Says the one who went googly eyed over Sparky." Adagio shot back with a grin.

Both glared at each other

"I hear wedding bells." Sonata giggled.

"SONATA!" both sirens growled.

"Hey, if GD needs a new job maybe you could hire him, Daddy."

"I don't think that would work." he replied while silently trying to relax.

"Aw, please? I know Adagio would be thrilled having him around."

"No I wouldn't."

"Oh, hey GD!" Sonata called

Adagio turned but there was nothing.

Sonata laughed "Fooled you, Dagi."

"That's it!" Adagio lunged for Sonata.

She moved out of the way and ran off laughing. Adagio right behind with her arms outstretched towards the girl.

"Girl's!" Mr. Myestro followed them with Aria as well.

Sonata ran with a smile on her face. Turning a corner and running through the first doorway she saw. She then ducked down until they passed by.

She silently giggled while watching their feet.

She looked back into the store and saw many devices on display and the sign on the well behind the desk read, ScrollTech.

"Oooh." She stood and looked around at all the shiny new gadgets. Walked along the stands with interest.

"Can I help you with anything?"

She looked to the desk and saw a young man with dark hair and teal skin. Walking out from the back, he wore a short sleeve dark blue shirt, khakis, and white sneakers. He was using a hankie to clean a pair of glasses before he put them on.

"Uh, yes!" beamed Sonata.

"Okay then let me show you what we have here." He walked to the display next to her and picked up one of the phones. "This is the latest from ScrollTech. Top of the line. Camera, clock, calender, internet connection, voice command, and those at just a few of the many options."

"Wow." Sonata looked at the device.

"Personally I find it's design and programming a work of art. Not to mention it's shatterproof screen. The only real flaw is that it slows down as it overheats from prolonged usage."

"Tell me more." grinned Sonata.

"There you are you little pest!" Adagio roared. 

"Eep!"

"Excuse me, but please refrain from damaging any of the displays." the boy spoke moving in front of the blue girl

"We'll go, after I wring Sonata's neck!"

"Sonata." he looked at the girl behind him. "Interesting, a composition for an instrumental soloist, often with a piano accompaniment, typically in several movements with one or more in sonata form."

"Just get out of the way."

"I'm sorry Miss, but unless you calm yourself I'll have to ask you to leave. My father is head of security and can have you banned from the mall."

Adagio growled at Sonata before looking back to the boy who dared to speak to her as if he were her better. The look of seriousness told her he wasn't joking. "Fine." she stormed out.

The boy deflated and began breathing heavily whist clutching his chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Sonata

"Yes, but that was terrifying." he leaned on a nearby display.

"That was awesome!" cheered Sonata.

"My pounding heart would beg to differ."

"You were real brave standing up to Adagio like that. I'm just surprised she didn't break your arm for that."

"Who was she? Your sister?"

"In a way. We've known each other like forever, Aria too."

"Are those really your names or did you pick them?" questioned the boy.

"Yes they are." 

"Intersting, your names all have something to do with music." he pointed out. "Were either of your parent's musicians?"

Sonata lost her smile and looked away. "Well, I guess you could say our mom's had musical talent, but we never knew our fathers. For all we know they may have died along time ago after our mom's got pregnant. After we were born they just abandoned us. I was adopted by, uh, a very playful family. Then one day they…" her lip started to tremble. "They're gone, all gone."

That stunned the boy.

"I was all alone, until I met Adagio and Aria, but I still miss them." her eyes welled up.

Thinking fast, he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. My curiosity gets the better of me at times."

Sonata sniffled while hugging him back.

"Hey, uh… wanna hear something funny?"

"What?"

"Don't go laughing to death because, well, My name is… Whiz Kid."

"Whiz Kid?" Sonata asked looking at him for a minute before she started laughing.

He blushed a little and scratched his cheek. "Yeah, and if you're gonna ask if I cheaper my sheets this morning please don't. I've heard them all. Jokes about bed wetting, pants peeing, even the occasional diaper joke."

"You must have been picked on a lot." she was still smiling.

"Yeah." he sighed. "I'd appreciate it if you just called me Kid."

"Ok, Kid." she said starting to feel warm and fuzzy.

"Well, uh, anyway as I was about to say before since you're our one thousandth customer you and your family get a free a scroll for each of you as long as you have a family of five, and thirty days of unlimited call and texting."

"Now that's a deal."

Aria and Mr. Myestro got Adagio settled down and were waiting back at the food court.

"Wait until I get my hands on her." said Adagio.

"Not likely. She's slippery." remarked Aria.

"Please Adagio try to control yourself. If you let your anger control you then what sort of person are you? Anger begets only more anger and soon every one is angry."

"Oh I'll calm down. After I wring her neck."

"I'm back!" Sonata spoke.

"And speak of the airhead." Adagio moved from her seat.

Sonata then pulled out a box from the bag in her hand and held it out to Adagio. "Here you go."

"What is this?"

"I won free phones from that store you chased me to." Sonata "This is yours."

Adagio looked at it while Sonata handed others to Mr. Myestro and Aria.

"Sonata isn't there something you should say to Adagio for your actions earlier?" their guardian raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I was teasing." sighed Sonata.

Mr. Myestro nodded. "Adagio do you have anything to say to Sonata for her kindness and generosity?"

"Fine." she looked at Sonata. "Thank you for the phone Sonata."

"Your welcome."

After leaving the mall the girls packed their things in the car.

"Wow, when you stop to look, today was a pretty lucky day for us." Aria said looking at their haul.

"Did you forget Sparky?" teased Sonata.

"That's getting really old Sonata."

"I'm just saying, What are the chances we'd all meet such cute boys on the same day?"

*THUMP*

"Ow!" Mr. Myestro looked back at them rubbing his head. "All? As in all three of you?"

"Yup!" beamed Sonata. "The guy at the ScrollTech store was really nice, cute too."

Mr. Myestro frowned as the girls climbed into the van. 'Should have known it wouldn't last. Why must fate be so cruel.' he hopped into the driver seat.

"Something wrong Daddy?"

"Uh, nothing's wrong." he tried giving a smile of reassurance as they headed back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Another day at Myestros Melodies

Adagio had changed for the fiftieth time. She had been trying to decide what looked good with what. But so far, nothing seemed right together. She sighed as she looked in her mirror, she was wearing a blue skirt with a green top. It looked cute enough, but it didn't seem… her. She looked around at the clothes strewn all over the room until she saw the pink shirt GD had suggested.

'I wonder…'

Adagio searched around and spotted the purple vest. She then grabbed them both and swapped them for her top.

"Huh, not bad."

"Is that the shirt GD helped you pick out?" Aria asked leaning against the doorframe with a grin. She was dressed in purple shorts with bright yellow leggings and a green crop top.

"Aria don't even start." Adagio warned.

"It was just a simple question." the purple girl replied standing up while trying to put on an innocent expression.

"I have to say though, he was right, this does look pretty good. Now I just need to find something for the lower half."

"Why?nothing GD stares at your hips?" Aria couldn't help but throw in.

"Oh, well maybe we could go find Sparky and ask his opinion."

Aria lost her grin and scowled at a grinning Adagio now.

"Yeah I can go there too." Adagio walked past Aria who was tempted to borrow the razor when her leader went to sleep.

"Girls!" Mr. Myestro called from downstairs. "Come down here, hurry."

Both shared a glance before rushing downstairs.

The man was pacing back and forth in the living room biting his nails in worry.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked after they got downstairs.

"Uh, eh heh, well… you see girls, I was texting my mother earlier." he started scratching his head. "And I may have let it slip that you were staying with me."

"Why do I get the feeling that's a bad thing." Adagio muttered.

"She believes I adopted you three."

"Perfect." Aria rolled her eyes.

"My mother tends to jump to conclusions and we have been growing more distant after my divorce. She started losing hope of having grandchildren so this is a big deal for her."

"Sounds like fun!" beamed Sonata swinging her legs back and forth while sitting on the counter.

"Anyway…. She'llbehereinanhour!"

"She's coming here!?" Adagio looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yay! We get to meet Grandma!" Sonata jumped from the counter.

"She's not our grandmother." Aria deadpanned to her fellow ex-siren.

"Hmph!" Sonata turned away from Aria.

"Please girls, behave yourselves."

"That's hard to do when we're told this with only less than hour to get ready." spoke Adagio.

"I didn't get word she was coming until just a few minute ago. I have to get this place cleaned up, comb teeth, brush my hair." Mr. Myestro rambled on in panic.

"What should we do?" asked Aria.

"Go clean your rooms, find something nice to wear." the shop owner went to the closet to get a broom.

"Aw, I hate cleaning." pouted Sonata. "But I'll do it since granny's coming."

"Again, not our grandmother." replied Aria.

In her room Adagio suddenly regretted throwing her clothes everywhere. "Brilliant." she rolled her eyes.

Sonata was sighing in her room as she reluctantly went around picking up discarded clothes. She held them up against herself in the mirror to determine what to wear before hanging the rejects in the closet or putting them in the dresser.

Aria's cleaning was going smoothly since she had a good idea which clothes needed to go where. The only problem was finding something 'nice' to wear. A lot of her fashion choices don't really get much approval from the elderly so it was going to be tricky.

The hour drew to a close and everything was ready, more or less.

Mr. Myestro was downstairs with the girls waiting behind him after getting cleaned up themselves.

Adagio kept her shirt and vest on but switched the skirt for a pair of jeans.

Aria had just swapped her crop top for a sleeveless T-shirt.

Sonata was wearing a regular blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans.

"Okay girls just… behave, keep the fighting to a minimum, and please don't do anything improper."

"Fine." remarked Aria.

A cab pulled up to the curb. And out stepped an elderly woman with shoulder length grey hair, earrings with four leaf clovers, a dark green dress, a shawl, and cane in her hand.

"That my mother, Lady Luck." whispered to the girls as the woman entered the shop. She looked around the shop as if searching for something wrong. "Hello mother, so nice to see you."

"Hello Milo." greeted the woman walking towards her son and pointed the crook of her cane in his face. "So you are now the proud father of three girls?"

"Uh, that's somewhat correct." he nodded before gesturing to the three girls. "Mother, meet Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk."

Lady Luck walked over to them and took a closer look at each individual girl.

She set her gaze to Aria before using her cane to lift the girl's chin. "You young lady… look like the tomboy type."

'Well she's not entirely wrong.' thought Aria.

"I hope I won't have to hear about you ending up behind bars." Lady Luck finished.

"No ma'am." Aria shook her head.

"You, Adagio…"

'What is it you old crow?' thought the leader who looked Lady Luck straight in the eye.

Lady luck smirked and came face to face with the poofy haired girl. "You have a look in your eye that shows you don't take insult lying down, I like that."

Adagio looked at the elder in surprise as she half expected the woman to judge her on her hairstyle alone.

She then went moved to the last of the trio who appeared to be ready to explode from the way she was shaking. "And you-"

"Granny!" Sonata exclaimed and hugged Lady Luck with a tight grip.

Mr. Myestro, Adagio, and Aria froze on the spot.

'Idiot!' Aria screamed in her mind

'Air head!' Adagio thought while slapping herself internally.

Lady Luck looked down to the girl embracing her and blinked.

"Uh, she's kinda bubbly." spoke Myestro with a nervousness in his voice.

"I can see that." Lady Luck spoke as she smiled then gave a small laugh that stunned everyone, except Sonata. "I like you girls already."

Adagio, Aria, and Myestro let out sighs they didn't know they were holding while Sonata just tightened the hug with a bigger smile.

"Now what say we go upstairs and get to know each other before this one breaks me in half?" she giggled patting Sonata's back.

Up in the living room, Sonata was telling of how they came to meet Mr. Myestro up to the fight. "So then Aria and Adagio rolled over me and the next thing we know we're in the street where we nearly got run over, by Daddy."

"Well he did have a tendency to rush when it came to driving." chuckled Lady Luck.

"I'm sitting right here mother," Mr. Myestro said from the chair. "And I was going by the speed limit, they rolled into the street in front of me."

"And so after letting us stay for a while, he adopted us." finished Sonata.

"Actually it was more like she adopted him." Aria pointed to Sonata. "We're just staying here until we decide to leave."

"What she said." remarked Adagio. "It's nice having a good roof over our heads, but we aren't the family types."

"You know, saying that now might come back to bite you in the butt later." smiled Lady Luck.

"Don't worry granny I'm not going anywhere, this is my home now." Sonata smiled.

That was Adagio's cue to elbow her.

"Ow!" she rubbed her side. "What was that for?"

"Being thick in the head." replied Adagio like it was natural.

"No fighting you three." reprimanded Lady Luck.

Sonata moved away from Adagio and embraced the old woman. Lady Luck returned the embrace with a smile.

"Did you ever tell them about my gift Milo?"

"Uh, no." replied Myestro as he saw Sonata's eyes brighten.

"Well girls it's better to show you then tell you." Lady Luck grabbed her cane. "Come along girls I feel like taking a stroll."

"To where?" asked Adagio.

"Oh here and there." the elder walked to the door and opened it. "Milo, while we're out, why don't you clean up your shop. It's in need of serious dusting."

"Yes mother." he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed being treated like he was still a child.

The girls followed the old woman into town.

"Ah, what a lovely day for a walk, wouldn't you agree girls?"

"Yeah, except we don't know where you're leading us." spoke Aria.

She stopped and quickly pointed her cane in the girl's face. "Aria, it's not the destination, it's the journey itself. You young people never just stop and look at what's around you."

'We've been around for hundreds of years and we're the young ones?' thought Adagio with sarcasm.

"In my day it never hurt to give a hello, even to a stranger. Most kids these days are only focused on getting from point A to point B."

"Well where exactly is point B?" Aria asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Lady luck shook her head before turning to walk. "I can tell you must be the hard headed one."

Aria frowned with Adagio and Sonata snickering.

"I want you girls to relax and look around. What do you see?"

They turned their heads. "A town?" spoke Sonata.

"Do you think any of this will last forever?"

'If we keep aging like ourselves not at all.' thought Aria.

"Not everyone ever wonders what things are like before they're gone. We are all subject to the march of time. Sometimes you need to just relax. Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Sonata did so with the other two sighing before following.

The wind was starting to pick up and suddenly Sonata felt something that felt like paper land on her face. She growled and grabbed the object. She looked and saw a $100 bill in her grasp.

"Oh my gosh!"

The other two looked at her and their jaws dropped. Lady Luck smiled at their expressions.

"You see, when you just take a moment to enjoy the trip you're always going to find something good along the way."

"Did you somehow made that happen?" asked Aria pointing from the bill to Lady Luck.

"This is my gift, I am one of the luckiest people in the the world, and when you travel with Lady Luck you never lose, you could say I'm magic."

That made each girl look away.

"Come now, let's not waste the day." Lady Luck turned and resumed walking with the three girls just following with slightly gloom expressions.

'Magic, why did she have to bring up magic?' thought Adagio who gripped her fists in frustration.

"Oh look, the old ice cream parlor, it's still open. What's say we put that money to good use."

"Oooh! Good idea." smiled Sonata.

They entered the shop where a middle aged woman was sweeping the floor.

"Icy Wind, is that you?" Lady Luck spoke up.

"Lady Luck? Well slap me silly and call me a doberman. It is you!" smiled the woman setting the broom against the wall and walking over.

"I see you took over the family business like you father hoped you would."

"You bet ah did." Icy Wind nodded.

"Please don't say bet. You might drive me into my old habits, and I'd rather not bankrupt you."

Icy Wind got a chuckle out of that. "Still the same gal ah remember," The woman looked to the side and saw the dazzlings standing at the door. "Mind introducing me to your posse?"

"Oh! I'm losing my mind." chuckled Lady Luck before gesturing to them. "These three are my granddaughters."

Aria and Adagio were about to speak up until Icy Wind beat them to a punch with a holler. "So Milo Finally decided to adopt. Gotta say Ah thought he'd go a bit younger, but as long as he's happy. Grab a seat gals any kid of Milo's is welcome in my shop any time blood or not."

Lady Luck and the girls walked over and grabbed four seats at a round table in the middle of the parlor.

"So you're one of daddy's friends?" asked Sonata.

"Yup, known the guy since we were in middle school." Icy Wind spoke. "Ah even helped him out on his first date with Sky."

"How'd it go?" Aria asked.

"Little jumpy at first, but it turned out okay. Now what can ah get ya'll?"

"Lots of chocolate for me." grinned Sonata with a little drool.

"Got any sherbert?" Aria said.

"If there's a flavor, ah got it."

"I'll have a chocolate vanilla swirl." Adagio spoke.

"Plain vanilla for me." spoke Lady Luck.

"Alrighty then, he back in a jiffy." Icy Wind turned to get the orders, leaving the girls with Lady Luck.

The front door opened and a teenage girl panted as she entered. "Mom! I'm here."

"Aurora Borealis, where in tarnation have ya been?" Scolded Icy. "Yer late."

"Sorry, I was caught up at the crosswalks." panted the girl.

"They still haven't fixed that blotchy light yet?" Lady Luck questioned. "The people in this town get lazier and lazier every time I come by."

"Oh! When did you get into town Mrs. Luck?"

"Today. It's been a while Aurora, you've grown real fast." chuckled Lady Luck.

"Yeah." she rubbed her head. That's when she noticed the three girls sitting with her. "Uh, hi there." she waved. "Are you with Lady Luck?"

"Yeah! She's our granny." smiled Sonata.

Adagio groaned and Aria banged her head on the table. "Would you stop saying that?" groaned their leader.

"Woah! I thought Mr. Myestro didn't want to adopt."

"He technically found us, that's all." spoke Aria.

"Hold on, purple hair with green streaks and purple skin, are you Aria Blaze?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked while the other two grew a little cautious.

"From Joseph, Sparky Joe?"

"How do you know him?" Aria asked with a hardened glance.

"We're just friends, you could say he's like a brother to me."

"And I take it he told you about Aria?" guessed Adagio.

"We can't get him to stop talking about her." Aurora shook her head.

"Who's 'we'?" asked Sonata blinking.

"Me and his rap buddies."

"Hear that Aria? A rapper?" Sonata grinned at her fellow siren with a snicker.

Aria covered her eyes wanting to jump into a dark hole and make a mental note to slug Sonata later.

"Maybe you can give him a call and have him meet us here." Adagio smirked glancing at Aria.

Aria look at her and gritted her teeth.

"Great idea, Dagi," Sonata added "Maybe you two can exchange phone numbers."

'Must resist urge to wring BOTH their necks.' thought Aria gripping the table.

"Well I do owe him a favor so this will probably make it square." Aurora pulled out her phone.

"Ah, young love." Lady Luck smiled

"IT'S NOT LOVE!" Aria exclaimed with a light tint to her cheeks standing up before noticing everyone looking at her. She slumped back down feeling the need to break something.

"Suuuuure." grinned Aurora holding the phone up to her ear and hearing it ring. "Hey SJ, I got someone in my mom's shop you've been looking for… Oh just Aria Blaze… Sparky?... Hello?... He hung up on me."

"Maybe he's running over here to sweep you off your feet." teased Sonata.

Adagio looked at her with a victorious smirk. 'I just love putting this uppity punk in her place.'

'Oh, you two are so dead.' Aria glared at the two girls across from her.

"Here ya are gals." Icy Wind came back with a tray that had several cups of ice cream and set them down in front of the four of them.

"Better get one ready for Sparky, mom." Aurora informed.

"Oh? Is he coming by?"

"He might be here pretty soon."

Everyone jumped at the door slamming open. They looked and saw Sparky Joe panting while leaning on his knees.

"Wow," Aurora looked at the time on her phone. "You got here way faster than I thought you would and that run was a mile at the least"

"Heh….figured….I….should….book it…." he panted.

"Hi Sparky." Sonata waved.

He gave a wave back before spotting Aria and walked up to them. "Aria, wassup girl?

Aria waved back while trying not to smack Sonata who giggled at her bashful expression.

"So you're the one whom my granddaughter seems to be fond of." said Lady Luck studying the boy.

Aria's face lit up even more while Sparky blinked while sparing Aria a glance.

"Tell me young man, what do you plan to do with your life?" Lady Luck asked with a hardened gaze.

"Uh, Well I… I want to make it big on the music business. Make a name for myself, you know? Then start my own record company."

"You do realize that's no easy feat, right?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"No offense ma'am, but I ain't no slacker. I know the road ahead of me won't be an easy one, but I plan to give 110% and ain't nothin' gonna stand in my way."

That actually got Aria's interest.

"What would you do if you had to pick a choice between your dream and someone you care about?" she asked.

"No contest there, any chump who steps on others, even their closest friends, just to reach their goals doesn't deserve them, it straight up lame."

Lady Luck kept her stare on him, making him nervous before she gave a nod and turned to Aria. "I approve."

The girls blink at her. Sonata and Adagio immediately tried to stifle their snickers while Aria's face resembled a tomato.

After they had their ice cream they all walked out waving Icy and Aurora goodbye.

"Sonata, Adagio, let's give Aria and Sparky space to talk." suggested Lady Luck with a smile.

"That's a great idea." Adagio said holding in her laughter.

"Don't you dare." Aria clenched out before noticing Sparky take an empty seat next to her.

"Meet up with uscatvthe park once your finished Aria." Spoke Lady Luck.

"So how you been girl?" asked Sparky.

"Oh! Um, pretty good." she replied while trying to act calm and relaxed. 'GRAAA! What is wrong with me? Why do my legs feel like jelly when I'm around this guy!'

"That's cool." smiled Sparky. "We didn't really get to know each other last time we met. So I was wondering if maybe you weren't busy tomorrow you could join me and my pals at our hang out."

"Uh..." Aria struggled to answer looking into his eyes.

Waiting at the park, Lady Luck and the two other dazzlings sat on a bench.

"Wonder if she'll be all red and quiet." snickered Sonata.

'As long as she finally learns her place I could care less.' thought Adagio with a smug grin as they waited to see what would happen.

"That Sparky Joe fellow was quite the catch." remarked Lady Luck. "Aria is very lucky to know such a good boy."

"You should say that straight to her face." grinned Adagio.

"Are there any other potential suitors I should know about?" the old woman looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Adagio here-." Sonata was silenced by one of Adagio's hands covering her mouth.

"None. There's no one." Adagio spoke while narrowing her eyes at Sonata.

"Well I'm sure you'll both meet that special boy that will make you each better people."

"Well speak of the devil." Sonata pointed towards the parlor where Aria was walking out. She walked out and came towards them. "So? Tell us how it went."

"Well..." Aria tried to find a way to avoid answering.

"Spit it out." Adagio rolled her eyes with Aria holding up the answer.

She shifted lowering her head. "I have a date tomorrow."

Both of their jaws dropped hearing Aria's words.

Sonata screamed in joy. "No way!"

"Shhh!" Aria hissed looking around to make sure no one was listening. "I don't know how it happened. We started talking then he just asked me out, and it was like my mouth was on autopilot."

"I knew you liked him!" giggled Sonata.

"She's totally twitterpated." Adagio jabbed Aria's side.

"Congratulations." smiled Lady Luck.

Aria was about to scream, but deflated

"Just take some advice though. Make sure he's not mister grabby hands." spoke Lady Luck with a frown.

"He's not the kind of guy, trust me." spoke Aria before she could stop herself. "I mean-"

"Wow he's really got his hooks in you." Adagio couldn't stop grinning.

"No he doesn't!" Aria glared and got right in Adagio's face. "Ugh, that's it I'm going home."

"But I haven't told granny about-" Adagio covered her mouth. Sonata and Aria froze before slowly turning to her.

Adagio didn't like being put on the spot and saw Aria slowly grin. A small laugh passed from her lips and slowly grew in intensity. "Shut it!"

"Is there something I should know?" Lady Luck asked with suspicion.

"She called you Granny!" Sonata bounced on her feet.

"No I didn't!" denied the lead siren.

"Yes you did." Sonata jibed

"No I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did." Aria walked back up to them.

Adagio fumed while Aria crossed her arms with a smug grin.

"Alright then girls, let's get back to our walk."

Sonata nodded while Aria sent Adagio one last grin before following.

"So girls how long have you been in Cloudsdale?" Asked Lady Luck.

"Just over a month." said Sonata. "We lived in canterlot before-"

"SONATA!" Adagio and Aria grabbed her.

The girl shut her mouth as Lady Luck looked at them over her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"No! I mean, nothing." spoke Aria as she and Adagio smiled.

Lady Luck raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the issue and turned before walking forward again.

They both glared at Sonata.

"Keep it down." Adagio hissed under her breath. "You were able to keep it quiet from Mr. Myestro, now all of a sudden you're a blabber mouth?"

"Keep your trap shut." Aria added her own two-cents.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Adagio groaned. "You need to be more focused."

"I said sorry."

"Look, just zip it and let's go."

Sonata nodded as they resumed following Lady Luck.

"Adagio, May I ask you a question?" Lady Luck ushered her closer.

"What is it?" she stepped closer.

"You're somewhat of the leader of the group, yes?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well in all honesty you seem to be doing a poor job of performing your role."

"Excuse me?"

Lady Luck's cane was then right in her face. "A leader guides those under her, you constantly squawk demands to Aria and Sonata. You're not leading them at all, because you have no respect for them. So Tell me, if you have no respect for them, how can you expect them to respect you?"

Adagio looked Lady Luck in the eye and scowled.

"Take this to heart my dear, a leader is only as good as those who follow." and with that, she brought the cane back down and continued walking.

Adagio felt those words cut deep. She stared at Lady Luck's back before absentmindedly following.

"Here we are point B?" Lady Luck stopped in front of Myestro's Melodies.

"We're back where we started!" shouted Aria. "You just lead us on a big circle."

"Yes I did." Lady Luck replied with a grin. "And can you honestly say that the walk was dull and dim?"

Each girl was silent.

"Exactly, like I said before, it doesn't matter where you go, what matters is the journey." She walked inside the store with the girls right behind her.

"Welcome back mother," Mr. Myestro, greeted. "I hope the girls weren't too much trouble."

"Not at all." she waved off, "girls, I need to speak with my son alone for a moment if you wouldn't mind."

"Take all the time you want." spoke Aria as she and the others walked into the back and up the stairs.

"I have learned all that I need to know from them." she frowned.

"And? What do you think of them?"

Lady luck closed her eye's while tapping her chin with the crook of her cane. "They are a little rough around the edges, but… I have faith that you can smooth them out."

"Well that's a relief." the shop owner sighed.

"Each one has a different problem. Adagio seems to have a superiority complex of some sort, Sonata needs to mature, and Aria… well frankly I thinks she need to see the light in life."

"Well while you were out, I went ahead and started getting dinner ready."

"Thank you, I could use a warm meal."

We now go back with the girls as they sat on the couch.

"Today was great." said Sonata. "Ice Cream, the park, Aria getting a date."

Aria blushed while frowning expecting to see Adagio grin at her but instead she was staring off into space. "What are you so silent for? No smartass remark?"

"Huh, what?" Adagio blinked. "You say something?"

"You okay Dagi?" Sonata asked.

"I… I was thinking about what Lady Luck said okay. I don't care what she says, I do my job as leader just fine."

"You're not our leader." Aria looked at her.

"Oh? Care to repeat that?" Adagio glared leaning closer to Aria.

"You planned to ditch us, you think we'd forget about that so easily?" Aria glared back.

Adagio reeled back a little since she did raise a good point.

"We humored you by letting you call the shots for a while longer, but after your stunt, it's time for a change." Aria stood in front of them. "As of now, I'm taking over as leader. All in favor say aye."

"Aye!" spoke Sonata quickly raising her hand

"What!?" Adagio looked to Sonata with raging fire in her eyes.

"I agree with Aria." frowned Sonata. "What you did was messed up even by my standards."

Adagio scowled at both before standing up and stamping out, slamming the door. She went to her room, grabbed her pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs like she Always a had when her teammates drove her crazy.

"So what do we do now?" Sonata asked the new leader.

"Nothing," Aria sat back down. "We just sit back and ride this out, I'm actually getting use to it here."

"But don't you need to get ready for your big date?"

"... It's not until tomorrow afternoon."

Lady Luck had been watching the two through a crack in the door after hearing Adagio storm out. She smiled at Aria and gave a nod. "It looks like she's off to a good start already." She said to her son.

"I was worried they'd get into a fight." Myestro sighed in relief.

"This is a good thing my boy. Adagio needs to be broken down to build herself back up."

"I just hope this all doesn't make things worst."

"Why not? After all things can only get better once things can't get any worst."

Myestro let out a sigh and rubbed his head.

"I'm going to see how Adagio is doing, you check on dinner." she walked down the hall and up the stairs and towards Adagio's room.

"Alright now, teenage girl with a superiority complex, recently lost her status as queen bee.

Worst case scenario she throws something at me the minute I open this door." Lady Luck breaths deeply and reaches out to the knob turning it before opening the door slowly.

On the bed was the the former leader sobbing into her pillow.

'Ah, she's at rock bottom, good.' the old woman closed the door and went back down to the living room. "I don't believe Adagio will be joining us for dinner."

"Should I go talk to her?" Mr. Myestro asked.

"No, leave her be for now. Some time alone to reflect will do her some good."

"If you insist."

Lady luck went to the kitchen and sat next to Sonata. Myestro sat next to Aria.

"Sonata, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it Granny?"

"I'd like you to call me every afternoon. I get lonely sometimes and this one barely even sends me text messages anymore." she pointed her fork at her son.

"Mother." he silently groaned.

"Can you promise me that Sonata?"

"Of course Granny!"

"Thank you Sonata, and welcome to our family girls."

Sonata smiled and hugged Lady Luck making the old woman laugh happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonata laid on the couch in her pajamas while she watched with a bowl of cereal in her hand. She tried not to laugh while eating as she was watching a funny cartoon.

In the kitchen Aria was thinking about her upcoming date. Feverishly tapping on the table.

"I can hear you all the way from here." Sonata called without looking away from the tv.

"You're partly why I'm in this mess." Aria brought her fist down on the table. "I've never even been on a date."

"Neither have I, but I know it's not the end of the world." Sonata began to wonder what a date with Kid would be like.

The door opened and in stepped Adagio. Both girls gazed to the silent former leader. Her eyes were red a puffy and her hair looked more like a rat's nest.

"Wow, haven't seen you that scary looking, unless you try to look good." spoke Aria.

The former leader only huffed as she stepped past her, grabbing an Apple and walking back to the couch. "Scoot." she said to the current occupant

"Nope." grinned Sonata. "Aria says I don't have to listen to you." she took another spoon full of her cereal.

"I said, scoot." growled Adagio with gritted teeth.

Sonata replied by using her spoon to catapult a piece of cereal between Adagio's eyes. "That's it!"

"Leave her alone Adagio," Aria warned. "Just sit on the chair."

"Shove it." Adagio was tempted to chuck the the Apple in her hand right her usurper's face.

Sonata drank the milk from the bowl and stood up. "All yours Dagi, I'm gonna get ready."

Adagio frowned as Sonata walked past her and into the kitchen. "And what exactly are you getting ready for?"

"I'm going for a walk, duh." Sonata replied putting the bowl and spoon the sink before leaving to get changed.

Adagio sat down and changed the channel on the TV then took a bite from the Apple in her hand.

"I forgot to ask, but how was your sleep?" Aria smirked.

The former leader swallowed and her grip tightened on her breakfast. "I'm warning you Aria, don't get cute or I'll slug you into last week."

"As much as I'd like to see you try and fail miserably, again, I have to figure out what I'm going to wear." Aria left her seat and went for the door.

"A bucket sounds about right for you." Adagio took another bite of her Apple.

"Well at least I can manage my hair." Aria shut the door behind her.

Adagio clenched her hand enough to crush the rest of her apple.

Aria went up the stairs and was about to open the door when Sonata grabbed her shoulder. "What is it?"

"You'll be happy to know I have an answer to your date problem." Sonata grinned.

"And that would be what?"

"Well Aurora and I swapped numbers and I texted her that you needed help. She sent me a list of Sparky's likes and dislikes."

"That's gonna help a lot." Aria smiled. "Never thought these words would ever leave my lips but, good thinking Sonata."

"Hah! Now I can say that you owe me big." the blue girl puffed out her chest.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, even a broken cuckoo clock is right at least once."

"Do you want it or not? Cause I can just delete the list if you want."

"Alright I'll owe you," Aria relented. "but if this date doesn't work out I'm blaming you."

"Trust me, it will."

After getting the list from Sonata, Aria didn't have to worry so much about her outfit since one of Sparky's dislikes was 'girls who worry too much about their wardrobe'. So she settled with what she wore when the met.

"Myestro! I'm going out!" Aria called out.

"Just be careful Aria. I don't want to loose any of my girls." he spoke with concern.

Part of her wanted to comment on that, but couldn't get out the words she wanted to say. "I'll be fine."

"And if you see Sonata, I'd appreciate it if you could send me a text to tell me what she's up to."

"Gotcha." Aria waved as she walked out. 'He's really buying into the thought of being our father.'

As she walked out, Sonata managed to get some regular clothes on and headed downstairs for her walk.

"Oh! Sonata… I thought you left already?" Mr. Myestro wondered.

"No, I needed to get dressed first. I'm just going out for a walk."

"Well as long as you be careful."

"No problem, see ya daddy!"

Once she was out the door the man scratched his head. "I was sure I heard someone leave earlier."

Aria walked down the sidewalk while feeling a little nervous. "I hope I don't make an idiot of myself. Why am I even doing this?"

'Or why am I so nervous? It's not a big deal if this all goes well.' Aria pulled out her phone and looked at it. She brought up a map and looked it over. "He told me to meet him at the old disco club." she selected numerous locations on the map to find anything fitting that description. Oddly enough Cloudsdale seemed to have an abundance of sports fields and arenas.

"This might take longer than I thought." she muttered to herself. "Maybe I should ask someone for directions." she looked around some of the walking people near her.

She saw an elderly man and thought he might know the city better than most.

"Hey, can you help me?" she asked. "I'm trying to find the old disco club, you know where I can find it?"

"Hmmm, if you go down this road and take a right, just keep going and it should be on the left side, and if you come to an intersection with a dented stop sign then you've gone too far."

"Great, see ya around."

The man gave a huff. "Kids these days, don't give so much as a thank you for help."

Aria managed to find the building she was looking for. It was standing, but the paint was chipped and the parking lot was cracked with weeds growing in between them. The most prominent feature was the decorative disco ball.

She made her way to the door only to find it was locked. She growled and tried tugging on it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Hey! Easy on the door!" she looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking out a small slot.

"I would if it wasn't locked." she frowned.

"What do you want?" the person on the other side asked irritably.

"I came here to see Sparky." she crossed her arms.

"Oooohhh!" The person's tone became more friendly. "Well why didn't you just say so, give me a sec." the slot closed and she heard multiple locks come undone. The door opened and she saw a lavender skinned male with black hair open it. "Come on in."

Aria walked in as the boy shut the door "Sorry about earlier, we can't just let any schmuck come waltzing in."

"Whatever."

"Hey, you must be Aria Blaze."

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Cloak Noir."

"Ominous."

"Yeah, my family has a history of being secretive." Cloak shrugged. "Nice to meet you by the way."

"Same."

"Sparky Joe's already here, just through that door." Cloak pointed to another door behind him. "Don't worry it's not locked." he quipped

"Thanks." Aria rolled her eyes and went to the door. The minute it opened music came pouring out which actually surprised her.

"Soundproof door," Cloak answered. "It gets everyone the first time."

"Thanks for the heads up." she remarked with sarcasm. She opened the door wider and her eyes bigger out at the sight. From first glance of the outside most would assume the place was abandoned, but the inside was the exact opposite.

The room was full of loud music with bright lights with several kids dancing.

"Woah!" she slowly walked in with the kids not noticing her and kept moving to the music.

As the music died down, everyone turned to the stage at the opposite wall were a portly young man with lime green skin walked up laughing heartily. "Is everyone having a good time today?" he spoke into the mic.

"Yeah!" the teens cheered.

"I didn't catch that, say again?" he moved a hand behind his ear directed at the crowd.

"YEAH!"

He laughed again. "Alright then! Now next up is someone we're all familiar with, ladies want him, guys wanna be him, Give it up for Sparky Joe!" all the other lights went out and a strobe light came on followed by the sound of booming thunder and jolting electricity.

Aria raised an eyebrow as every teen there seemed hyped for the grand reveal about to happen.

There's a storm coming. A powerful force of nature.

Can I try and survive, or am I doomed to be a failure?

Dark clouds forming high over the street

I gotta think fast and move my feet.

I'm moving faster and faster.

To try and escape this natural disaster.

Each bolt crashes down and makes me stumble

I duck down and hide as everything behind me starts to crumble.

No time to sit still, even though it's freezin'

but what is the point, what is the reason.

It crashes near me and I'm ready to run

What was I thinking, this not fun.

I wait a minute and then book it

When I saw a chance for safety I went and took it.

The rumble gets louder and I fear for my life

I'm tired and cold, can't take much more strife.

I fall and look up and know I'm a dope.

Sparky's gaze falls on to a familiar face.

But then when the sun comes out I see a ray of hope.

The boy points out to the girl he has been hoping to see. Eyes followed his finger and Aria felt her face blush from all the eyes staring at her so suddenly.

The music ends and Sparky jumps from the stage. "Aria!" he called.

She watched as he walked through the crowd before hugging her and caught her totally off guard.

"It's great to see you ." he spoke happily. "Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"Considering you didn't tell me where it was, I kinda did." Aria socked him right on his arm.

"Ow!" Sparky rubbed his arm before chuckling. "Alright, I deserved that one."

She then socked his arm a second time.

"Ow! What was that one for, girl?"

"For not telling me about the guy at the door." She pointed back

"Who? Cloak? I figured he'd recognize you when I told him about you."

"Alright, how many of you did he talk to about me?" she said to the crowd.

Immediately she saw pretty much the entire crowd raise their hands.

She looked at Sparky and threw a third punch.

"Ow! I can only take so much you know." he spoke rubbing the arm.

"Well you shouldn't be going around talking like I'm your girlfriend."

"Sorry. I guess I went overboard when I told them I met a really cool gal."

Aria was about to speak, but the words got caught in her throat. She let out a groan and deflated.

"Does this mean you're still single Sparky?" asked one of the girls who stepped up from the crowd and held his arm.

"Hey back off!" another walked up. She grabbed his other arm while glaring at the first fan.

"You're both nuts if you think you have a chance." came a third. Pretty soon other fans were coming out and bickering over Sparky.

"Woah! WOAH!" he cried out to silence them. He pried himself loose and stepped way."ladies I'm flattered really, but Ria and me got plans, that is if you still accept my offer."

She looked around at the group of girls and grinned. "Sure, why not."

"Sweet!" Sparky pumped his fist. "This way I reserved a table just for us."

Aria followed while sending a smug grin to some of the fuming girls.

Sonata was still on her walk looking all around the city. It was clear out so the city was bright and colorful.

"Granny was right, I never realized how much I never noticed before." As she was walking near the park, she stopped and spotted an odd sight.

Adagio, in her street clothes, climbing into a tree, struggling to reach for a birds nest.

"Alright, that's weird."

Adagio reached as far as she could to reach her target. "Come on… just... a little… closer."

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sonata asked walking up to the tree.

Adagio gasped in surprise and lost her footing. She let out a scream as She slid down the hard bark before hitting the ground. "Ah!" She hissed as her hands went to her side.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Sonata crouched down to get a look at her side.

"You dim wit!" Adagio brought her fist down on Sonata's head.

"Ow!" Sonata moaned from the hit while glaring at Adagio.

"If you hadn't distracted me I would have had it!"

"What? The bird? I knew you were somehow a birdbrain!"

"Not the bird you-ah!" she clutched her side in pain. "What did I land on?"

The two looked down and saw a plaque.

"Just perfect you made me land on a memorial plaque. These things are solid stone!"

"I didn't mean too!" she shook her head.

"Look, just help me get to that nest so I can…"

"Can what?" Sonata looked up at the nest.

It took a minute, but the pieces came together and she looked to Adagio in both shock and hurt.

"You're trying to find that stupid pendant, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Adagio looked away with a frown. "You and Aria have a home now so you don't have anything to worry about. You already cast me aside like yesterday's trash." Adagio ignored the pain and went back to her mission.

Sonata though frowned and walked over before grabbing her former leader's waist and hauled her up before dragging her away. "Come on."

"Let me go!"Adagio screamed as she squirmed.

"Nuh uh." she held tight, "You're hurt so we're going to the hospital, right now."

"Let me go you idiot!" Adagio tried pulling her wrist free, but Sonata's grip didn't slacken as she kept dragging Adagio off.

Sparky and Aria sat at there table enjoying some idle chit chat.

"So how long have you been head DJ of this place?"

"Oh I'm not the DJ, he's a friend of mine who let's me play my songs."

"Well it sure looks like you're popular." she looked around at the other girls at some at the other tables glaring at her. "Wonder if I should bring a stick next time."

It was then her phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?... Sonata I'm in the middle of….would you slow down." Aria took a deep breath.

"Hey, mind putting on speaker so I can hear?" asked Sparky.

"Sure." Aria hit the button for speaker and put the phone on the table. "Alright now explain Sonata."

"She tried to climb up to a bird's nest, fell down and hit her side on a memorial thingie, and now we're at the hospital."

"Great, looks like our data's over." Aria ended the call and stood up.

"Wait! Why don't I come with?" Sparky suggested leaving his chair. "I'll grab my bike and we'll be there in no time."

"You sure you can pedal all the way there?"

The boy smirked at her before chuckling. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

Outside Aria blinked, looking at the sleek grey motorcycle with yellow lightning bolts on it.

"Hop on." he tossed her the spare helmet.

She put the helmet on and walked over before sitting down behind him as he got the engine going.

"Hang on!" he released the break before hitting the throttle and the motorcycle moved right before Aria could get a grip on his shoulders. Her arms went to his waist to stay on as they barreled down the road.

"Did you really have to gun it already?!" she shouted over the engine.

"You're worried about your sister aren't ya?"

"Well yeah, I guess! But I don't wanna end up in the hospital too!"

The two arrived at the hospital where Sonata waited in the lobby.

"Where's Adagio?" Aria asked walking up to the girl.

"They took her to get an X-ray." She replied.

"Why was she climbing a tree?" asked Sparky.

"She was looking for her pendant in a bird's nest."

"She WHAT?!" Aria screamed in anger.

"I knew some girls were crazy about jewelry, but climbing a tree?" Sparky raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, she is so dead." growled Aria as she went to the front desk.

"I have to say Miss Dazzle, you are a lucky young lady, taking a fall like that and walking away with only a few bruised ribs." the Doctor looked at the X-ray.

"Actually I was dragged away." Adagio rolled her eyes.

"Well whoever did it, must really care." he said.

Aria opened the door and walked in. "Well, big surprise."

"Oh great." groaned Adagio.

"Hey doc, can can I talk to my 'sister' alone."

"Well I don't see why not."

"Don't worry this won't take long." Aria spoke.

The doctor nodded before leaving. Aria then strolled up to the bed and slapped the injured girls face.

"Ow!"

"What were you thinking?"

"..."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Aria crossed her arms. "When are you going to get it? It's over Adagio, the magic is gone."

Adagio looked away with a frown.

"I am the leader of this team now, and I won't hesitate to slap you again if you do something stupid like this again." Aria leaned in. "Do I make myself clear?"

Adagio's grip tightened on the blanket.

The door opened again and this time it was Mr. Myestro. "Adagio?" he walked over to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just some bruised ribs."

"Oh thank god."

"The doctor says I'll be fine in few weeks."

"Well that's good to hear." sighed Myestro with relief. "Once I sign some papers we'll get you home and straight into bed."

"I say let her stay here for a few days." muttered Aria as Myestro guided her out.

Once they left, Adagio fell back in her bed. "I have to find my pendant, I'll find it if it's the last thing I do."


	11. Chapter 11

Aria was carrying a breakfast tray up the stairs. It had been a few days after Adagio's accident and Mr. Myestro didn't want her out of bed for anything and had asked her and Sonata to bring up her meals.

"She's probably loving this kind of treatment." Aria muttered to herself. She opened the door and found her still sleeping. 'Wonder if I should just dump this on her, that'd wake her up… Nah' she stepped up to the bed. "Hey, sleeping beauty, time to rise and shine."

Adagio grumbled in her sleep without opening her eyes.

"Come on, I got your breakfast. Myestro made oatmeal."

The former leader groaned before her eyes slowly opened.

"Here." Aria placed the tray on its legs over Adagio.

"Not hungry."

"She speaks. It only took you what three days?" Aria leaned against the wall.

"Shut it."

"You really should eat you, skipped every meal since you left the hospital. Mr. Myestro says he won't force you to eat, but if you don't he'll take you back to the hospital."

Adagio's empty stomach made a loud growl that even Aria heard.

"Fine, I'll eat," she picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the oatmeal.

"Good now if you'll excuse me." Aria took her leave. She made her way back down stairs. Walking through the door to the living room she sat down on the chair.

"How is she?" Their caregiver asked.

"Well she decided to finally eat. So there's that."

"That's a start." he sighed. "Maybe I should check on her."

"I was just up there, she's fine." Aria cut in. "Stop worrying so much."

"That's harder to do than you might think."

"You just need something to take your mind of Dagi." Sonata said getting her third bowl of oatmeal.

"Like some kind of hobby or something." spoke Aria.

"I tried almost everything I can think of. I went on a walk, watched TV, listened to music. Nothing helps." he leaned over the counter. "I can't even focus on the shop without thinking if she's okay."

"What if we help you with the shop daddy?" Sonata questioned.

"Maybe, but it's not that easy."

"Beats watching you bite at a your fingernails all day, what have you got to lose?"

Myestro rubbed his chin. "Well…..I suppose it might help."

"Yay." Sonata started eating faster.

Later the three walked down and went to work.

"Alright girls, be sure to be careful this is merchandise your handling, if anything breaks it can't be sold."

"Got it!" smiled Sonata.

"Now here's some new albums I ordered. He picked up some boxes I need you put them on the shelves while I sort the spareparts for instruments."

"Easy enough." remarked Aria. They took the boxes around the shop and placed the albums where they needed to go.

Aria was placing a few more on the shelves when she came to a familiar drum set. She looked at it and remembered her first time trying it out.

"Huh..." She put her box down and moved behind the set. She reached for the sticks and lifted them up. 'Maybe just for a little bit.' she held out the sticks and started tapping them on the toms. The slow sound of them felt right as she kept it going for a few seconds.

Sonata turned and listened to Aria drumming away. "Aria, we're suppose to be working."

"I know but… something about beating out a rhythm on this… I don't know."

"Come on! We gotta help daddy!"

"Fine whatever. If you're gonna get all snippy."

Sonata went back to work and emptied almost the entire box before her eyes landed on the keyboard from almost a week ago. She tried looking back at the box, but her eyes drifted back to the instrument. She shook her head and went back to work, still feeling a pull toward the keyboard.

'Mmmmm, maybe one little touch wouldn't hurt.' she inched herself over and pressed a key. It made a small note that made Sonata relax. 'Okay one more.'

She tapped another key and got another relaxing note. She hit more keys, playing more notes.

She put her box on the ground and started to play out a tune.

"What are you doing?"

Sonata's hands jumped to her chest as she turned around. "Aria! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"And you were shirking your work, hypocrite." Aria countered.

Sonata felt herself blush as she looked at the ground.

"I Stocked the last of my share. So I'm going back to my drums. Finish your share and you can get back to your board."

Sonata nodded before getting back to the box.

Aria returned to her place at the set and went back to drumming. The low sounds she made slowly made her smile. She hit the symbol, feeling herself get lost in its tone.

'I think I'm getting the hang of this.'

Sonata placed the last album in the shelf and tossed the cardboard box over her shoulder before rushing back to the keyboard. She pressed a few keys and smiled hearing their tone before pressing more.

The two started playing in tune to to the other. Something that reverberated through the store.

Mr. Myestro looked out and saw the girls playing their instruments. He found his fingers lightly tapping at the tune they were making. They had good rhythm it was a wonder that they couldn't sing.

"Not bad." he spoke quietly. He then stepped out and gave a whistle.

Both girls stopped abruptly from the sound.

"Girls, a word please." he beckoned them over.

They left their instruments and walked over.

"Please repeat after me. Do Re Mi Fa So." Myestro sang.

Both girls shared a glance before taking a deep breath. "Do Re Mi Fa So." the girls sang together.

"Hmmm, you still sound the same."

"Yeah I could have told you that one." Aria remarked

"Why'd you want us to do that?" asked Sonata.

"On those instruments you have excellent rhythm so I'm rather flummoxed by your inability to sing."

"We just can't." frowned Aria.

"Hmmm… this reminds me of something my father told me when he tried to teach me to sing."

"What was it?" asked Sonata.

"Music is the extension of the heart. your music comes from the the heart it's just noise."

Both girls looked lost.

"I had the same reaction but in time I actually started taking my music seriously and soon enough I was singing like a bird."

"So what do we do?" asked Sonata.

"Well… what if you to sing while you play?"

"Because we sound like a cat that got run over and brought back to life." deadpanned Aria.

"I'm serious you have rhythm while you play, just let your voices go with it." He grabbed the instruments and set them up on the back room. "Okay girls, go ahead."

"If you say so." sighed Aria. She and Sonata went to their perspective instruments and started to play. As they played they began feel themselves get lost in the rhythm.

"Now...sing,"

Ahh, ah-ah, ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah  
Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Mr. Myestro found himself captivated by the way the girls sang. He felt a warmth like no other. And the girls looked as though they were glowing, which in reality they were. "Spectacular!"

When they stopped playing the glowing stopped as well both girl were stunned at what they heard.

"That was...I don't know what to call it!"

"My girls that was beautiful!" Mr. Maestro exclaimed moving to hug them. Sonata gladly hugged him back with Aria just keeping her arms to her sides. "I knew you could do it."

"It was probably just a fluke." remarked Aria.

"Oh no, no, no, that was from the heart. All this time you were singing just to sound good but it never came from the heart. You two clearly love music so when you actually allowed yourselfs to feel it, your love was projected through your voices."

"Like I said, fluke." Aria remarked walking away from the hug.

"She can't see it." he frowned. "Even when it's right in front of her."

"Should I get back to work?" asked Sonata.

"The only working you will be doing is on that keyboard." the shop owner sent her a grin.

"Really?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"It's all yours." he ruffled her hair. "Consider it a congratulatory gift."

"Thank you daddy!" Sonata squealed before hugging Myestro tighter than before.

"Anything for one of my girls, also I may have some books of songs you can practice playing."

"That'd be great!"

As Aria went upstairs, she stopped in front of her bedroom door and looked down at her hands. 'That felt odd.'

Then Adagio opened her door and looked out. "Hey, what's going on downstairs? Does Myestro have the radio on?"

"Actually that was me and Sonata."

"What?" the golden girl stepped out with a blanket over her shoulders.

"Yeah, guess we actually have some rhythm." she glanced back. "And when we started singing…"

"What happened?"

"...go back to bed Adagio." Aria opened her bedroom door and stepped in before closing the door behind her.

Adagio raised her eyebrow. The sound of fast footfall brought her gaze to the steps where Sonata carried her new keyboard in her arms as she happily went to her room.

"Something tells me it's more than that." she said to herself as she went to the stairs. She tried to take it easy as she went down each step. Her arm went to her side with a hiss.

She reached the bottom and looked around to see if Myestro was around.

"Mr. Myestro?" she called

"Adagio? What are you doing out of bed?" he asked rushing over.

"I heard the music and Sonata and Aria are acting weird, even for them."

"Well all I did was have them try their instruments for a little while trying to put hearts into the tunes by asking them to try and sing. I was stunned."

"You heard us sing, we stink." Adagio spoke.

"From what I heard, I disagree. They sounded like angels. Makes me confused why they weren't able to sound like that before."

"Wait, what?"

"They sounded completely different when they played their instruments." He spoke. "It's almost as if they had some sort of magic."

That made Adagio's eye widened before she slowly scowled.

The purple girl looked at herself in the vanity mirror trying to get her head around what just happened. "Do we have some magic still with us?"

*BAM*

Aria jumped and whirled around to see a scowling Adagio holding her side. "You!" she pointed an accusing finger at Aria.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You have it don't you?" the poofy haired girl stomped over.

"Have what?"

"My pendant!" Adagio growled through her teeth.

"I don't have that stupid rock."

"Liar!" The former leaders eye twitched "You've always tried to upstage me. You were always trying to be the one in the spotlight. You and that dunce Sonata are in league with each other to get back your immortality and leave me powerless and weak."

Aria groaned and looked Adagio in the face. "Wanna know why that sounds ridiculous?"

"Why?"

"Because if I ever found that pendant, I'd smash it." Aria replied with a straight face.

Adagio felt her stomach drop and looked at Aria in bewilderment.

"But guess what? I don't have it, so it's still out there somewhere."

"Have you lost your mind?" Adagio ignored the pain and moved to grab Aria's shirt. "Without that pendant, we're nothing. Time will end us. From the moment we first got them, the world was our oyster."

"Yeah, and eventually we'd be the only ones in an empty oyster with nothing worth sticking around for." frowned Aria pulling Adagio off. "A thousand years, a thousand years waisted stuck here watching kingdoms rise and fall, bewitching every weak minded dim wit to get what we want and we never got any stronger until that stupid battle of the bands in Canterlot."

Adagio stepped back while Aria crossed her arms. "Tell me Adagio, what would you do if you were the last one living in this world after everything faded away?"

"Isn't it obvious, find a way back home of course, back to Equestria. The Rainbooms acquired Equestrian magic which means there's a portal to get back."

"And where is this so called portal?"

"I don't know!" she yelled out. "But once I get my pendant back and charge it up, I'll have all the time in the world to find it."

"And what if it fades away, never to reopen again? You end up alone and stuck in this world all by yourself."

"Where is your Siren pride?" Adagio got in her face. "We're survivors, we find a way no matter what lines we need to cross to do so."

"My 'Siren pride', was dropped when we were given something here that we never got back there." Aria glared at her.

"What! What could be so incredibly important that you would just roll over and go belly up?"

"Love."

Adagio's jaw dropped and her fists unclenched. She stayed like that for half a minute before looking at her with disgust and shaking her head as she quickly walked out.

Aria sighed and sat back down looking in mirror. "When did I become such a sap?" the girl rubbed her head.

'She's nuts!' thought Adagio. 'Love?! Love is just another way to prey on others!"

As she thought this she walked back to her own room.

"Okay Sonata lets start you off with an easy song." Myestro looked through the collection of books he brought her.

"Do we have to look through all of them?" she asked with a groan.

"Of course not." he said flipping through a book of songs for beginners. "Here, let's start you off with Old McDonald."

He handed her the book as she opened it.

"Okay, looks easy enough." she looked through the song and took a deep breath. She moved her fingers across the keyboard hitting each note without a single mess up.

"See? Practice with those songs and you'll get to the others in no time. Wait here while I go get us some drinks."

After he, left Sonata looked to one of the books which has a familiar name on it.

"Ludwig van Beethoven?"

That was a name Sonata hadn't heard in some time. She wanted to meet him back in the 1700s, but she never got the chance.

She walked over and grabbed it before sitting back down and opening it. It always intrigued her that a deaf man could still write compositions. She skimmed over the songs and was impressed until she came to the sonatas, one of them had the page number circled. "Moonlight Sonata?"

She looked it up and set the book near her while looking over the notes. As she played the song she found it rather peaceful. Her fingers kept dancing across the keys as she was slowly getting into the song. She could just envision the full moon shining in the night sky.

As she kept going, she opened her mouth and vocalized to the tones. Her voice at first cracked, but slowly began to sound smooth.

Myestro stopped at the bottom of the steps, frozen in place hearing an all too familiar melody. He looked up to the third floor trying to will his legs to move. His legs slowly moved up as the song got louder. He looked into the room and saw it with his own eyes.

Sonata was too much into singing and typing at the keys that she didn't notice him in her doorway.

"Moonlight Sonata." He spoke up, Myestro looking in.

She stopped playing to look up at him.

"Sonata…I...I'm astounded you played that song beautifully, just like my father had."

"Well all I did was try copying and just sorta went with it."

Mr. Myestro smiled before offering her a glass of water. "That song is very special to me, Sonata."

"Really?" She accepted the glass and took a sip.

"In one point of my youth I was afraid of the dark. Every night my father would play Moonlight Sonata on the piano and I would drift off to sleep."

"Wow."

"Yes," the man's smile fell. "but now that he has arthritis his fingers won't move the way he wants them to, so he can't play anymore."

"Poor grandpa." Sonata frowned. "Does he miss playing the piano?"

"Oh yes, he played many instruments but the piano was his favorite. When artists can no longer use their hands it makes them depressed because they can no longer do what they love."

"Well, maybe I could help."

Myestro chuckled. "You're a sweet girl Sonata, but you can't stop old age. It happens to the best of us."

She pouted in response.

"I'm going back down to tend the shop, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay daddy." Sonata put down her glass and continued practicing.

Myestro headed back downstairs to the shop just as he saw a teenage boy walk in holding some flowers.

"Excuse me sir, is this where I can Find Adagio Dazzle?"

"That is correct." Myestro eyed the boy. "What business do you have with her?"

"Well gossip gets around in this city when you're a teenager. I'm GD, I heard she got hurt and after seeing the other girls I figured this is where I could find her. Is it okay if I go give her these?" he held up the flowers.

Myestro kept a serious face up.

"I won't be long just a few minutes." he persuaded.

"...Alright, just in the back, up the stairs to the top floor, and she's in her room."

"Thank you, sir." The boy nodded walking to the backroom door.

Myestro didn't like the idea of the girls dating, but something felt off about that boy. "But what is your full name?"

"It's kinda embarrassing, with all do respect I prefer GD."

"Very well." he concluded letting the young man pass through.

GD walked up the stairs and reached the top floor. He noticed the signs on the doors and went over to the one with Adagio's name. He gave it a light knock.

"Whoever it is I'm not in the mood." She spoke angrily.

GD only blink before knocking again. This time he heard a groan followed by shuffling.

"Sonata if you don't leave, I will shove a book right down your-" the door swung open and the girl lost her voice seeing who was on the other side.

"Actually my name is GD, remember?" he joked with a toothy grin.

Adagio began to stutter trying to find the right words. "Wha… how… I…"

"Nice to see you too, I heard about your accident so I brought you some flowers, Violets. after all they do go great with your color."

Adagio felt her face heat up as she slowly accepted the flowers.

"Mind if I come in so we can talk in privacy?"

"Oh! Uh...sure." she replied moving to the side.

"I was hoping you'd say come in, you shouldn't move around so much with your injury." He guided her to her bed. "Nice PJ's by the way."

'Oh god why did this have to happen!' she thought feeling embarrassed while slipping back under the covers.

"So you and your sisters have music related names and your father owns a music shop?"

"Yeah yeah, get it out of your system." she groaned.

"I'm just saying it's fitting. Although with no other music shop in town your family must get a lot of business."

"Eh, I don't keep track of stuff like that."

"So what's this I hear about you climbing a building for a bracelet?"

"It was a tree." she corrected.

"Ah! I figured it was odd that you looked better than you should, but what about the bracelet?"

"I was looking for a pendant, a bird snatched and I went looking in every nest I could find."

"And you fell while trying to get it?"

"Sonata, the one playing the keyboard in the other room, startled me and I fell on a memorial plaque."

"Ouch." He winced

"I was lucky I just bruised my ribs."

"You need anything?"

"No I'm fine." She looked down at her flowers.

"Alright then, but once you get better what's say we go for Ice Cream, my treat."

"Sounds fine to me."

"It's a date then, here's my number," He handed her a slip of paper. "Just give me a call whenever you like."

Adagio looked at the number and watched him leave her room before blushing even brighter. 'A date?'

GD shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off when Sonata opened her door and took notice of him. "Afternoon Sonata." he nodded going down the stairs.

Sonata tilted her head before looking at Adagio's door. She tiptoed over and peered in through the crack.

Adagio was looking at some flowers with a small smile. Sonata covered her mouth to silence her gasp and backed away so her giggles wouldn't alert Adagio to her presence.

'I am SO telling Aria this!'


	12. Chapter 12

Adagio unwrapped the gauze from around her torso. She was relieved to see that she had finally healed after three boring weeks in bed.

"Ah, much better." she stood up and slowly stretched out her arms.

After changing out of her night clothes, she went down to get a bite to eat. There she saw Aria and Sonata sitting on the couch while they watched TV.

"Adagio feeling better I see"

"And as you can see here, the storm will hit later this afternoon." Spoke the weather man

"Glad we got a roof over our heads this time." muttered Aria.

"Yes, but storms like the one heading for us often cause power outs." Their guardian replied. "Aria, go down to the basement and get the box of candles from the shelf, we'll need some form of light in case that happens."

"On it." she stood up before heading out to go to the basement.

"Sonata go down and close up shop, I doubt we'll have any customers today."

"Gotcha!" the blue skinned girl hopped up and out the door.

"What about me?" Adagio asked walking over.

"Um… why don't you go help Aria." Mr. Myestro replied "She may need help finding those candles."

"Fine." sighed Adagio heading down to the basement.

Sonata walked into the shop and started to switch out the lights before going over to lock the door. Just as she was about the flip the open sign to close, a figure dressed in a hat and trench coat knocked at the door.

"Sorry! We're closing!" Sonata called out pointing at the sign.

"I'm here to see Milo." From the sound of the voice the figure was no doubt female.

"Milo? Oh! You mean daddy!"

"Daddy!" the woman took a step back.

In the basement, the other two girls searched the basement. Neither spoke yet would give the other a glance.

'Why did he have to send her down here with me?' Aria thought trying to find the candles as soon as possible.

"Just so you know, I am going to find that pendant." the yellow girl spoke looking in a trunk. "Even if I have to search this entire city top to bottom."

"And if I find it, I'm going to make sure you watch me smash it to dust." Aria remarked looking in a dusty closet.

"You're a disgrace to your kind, you know that?" Adagio slammed the trunk shut.

"Oh look, I'm drowning in tears." Aria remarked sarcastically before spotting the candles. "Found them."

"Seriously Aria, it amazes me how far you've fallen, how much longer until you start calling Myestro Daddy like Sonata?"

"I have more pride than you think, unlike you who needed to climb up a tree and got hurt for it." Aria shot back with a smirk.

"Laugh now, but once I have enough power and find the portal to get back to Equestria don't count on me holding the door open for you."

"And don't be surprised if I personally kick you through it." Aria moved up the steps followed by Adagio.

'Just try it, tramp.' thought Adagio.

After they walked back up, they saw Sonata walk in with someone in a hat and trenchcoat.

"Oh! there are more of you?" the visitor asked.

"Uh, yes? Who are you?" asked Aria.

"I'm a...friend of your father."

He's not our father." spoke Adagio. "He just took us in off the streets."

"Yes he is!" Sonata cried out with her arms crossed.

"To you maybe." Adagio countered.

"Girls please," the woman spoke. "I don't have much time. Please, just tell him 'Sky needs to see him'.

"Wait, Sky?" Aria spoke.

They heard that name before but couldn't remember where.

The woman removed her hat and white curly hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back.

"I know you!" Sonata cried out pointing a finger to the woman. "You were married to Daddy, right?"

"Yes, before, but right now I need to see him as soon as possible."

Sonata squealed before walking upstairs. "Daddy! Someone's here!"

The woman frowned and looked to Adagio and Aria "So he decided to adopt after all."

"Yeah." nodded Aria.

"You could say that, although I won't be around much longer if I'm lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Ignore her, she's a lost cause." Aria waved.

That's when Sonata came down with Myestro not far behind. The moment he saw her he felt his blood run cold.

"Sky?"

"Hello Milo, I see you're doing well." she spoke plainly.

"Well it's been tough, but I'm managing."

"Uh huh," she glanced at the girls.

The shop owner could feel the air get thicker knowing too well what was going through his Ex-wife's head. "So why did you come by?"

"Gale and I decided to move back to our home town. We just arrived today."

He cleared his throat "Ah, well I hope all goes well."

"So are you going to introduce me to your… daughters?"

He winced at the amount of emphasis of the word daughters. "Of course. The one you already met is Sonata Dusk."

"Hi." the girl giggled.

"The one with the tails is Aria Blaze and last but not least Adagio Dazzle."

"What's up." Aria gave a small wave.

"Well I should get going." Adagio spoke as she walked to the door. "Big plans and all."

"Not so fast young lady." Mr. Myestro spoke in a serious tone.

"What else is there? We already got the candles, so I'm going out."

"With GD?" Sonata held back a her laughter

Adagio stiffened up while Myestro crossed his arms. "You're not going anywhere, there's a storm coming and I don't want you out in the middle of it especially after your injuries just healed."

"Well I'll get back before it hits."

"Absolutely not, you will stay right here until it passes, and that's final."

Adagio was ready to scream as she stomped up the stairs and to her room.

"Well you certainly have a way with teenagers." Sky crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't you head home to Gale before the storm hits? Suppose to be bad."

"He'll be here to pick me up later but for now we have a lot to talk about." she reached for her trench coat and opened it to show off her enlarged midsection.

All eyes widened and the room went silent for almost a minute

"Didn't see that coming." spoke Aria.

Sonata bounced and clapped her hands. "You're having a baby!"

"Gale and I discussed the matter and… if you have no objections, we need someone to be its Godparent."

"So you want him," Aria pointed a thumb at Myestro. "As the kids godparent?"

"Please please please say Yes!" Sonata grabbed her adoptive father's hand.

"That's something unexpected Sonata." Myestro turned to Sky. "I'd need some time to think it over."

"Well hopefully you make the choice before Gale arrives." Sky rubbed her stomach.

"I…I….I need some air, make yourself at home." he walked out of the back room and out into the city.

Up in her room, Adagio looked down at her phone which was set to make a call to a certain boy.

'Why am I even thinking about this? I have better things to do.' she muttered to herself. 'Although he did ask that I call him when I was better.' her finger slowly moved for the call button but she stopped it.

'Why is this so difficult? I'm a siren for goodness sake, he should be swooning over me, not the other way around.' her free hand went to her head. 'If I had my pendant I could make it happen with ease.' but what hurt most was that she didn't. She had a habit of rubbing the stone that once hung from her neck, but that was some time ago.

She sighed and looked down to her phone. 'Alright, one call, but just to tell him I'm better.'

She hit the button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Uh...GD? It's me, Adagio." Dang it why was she tripping over herself?

"Adagio, great to hear from you."

"Yeah, listen my ribs are all better now."

"Aw man, if it weren't for the storm I'd totally come over."

That made her smile and feel happy before shaking her head. 'Keep it together, he's just another human.'

"So, how's your family doing?"

"Eh, not much is happening." she shrugged. 'Hang up, hang up already!'

"Your old man give you any grief about spending time with boys."

"A little," She layed on her stomach. "Says he doesn't want me out when the storm comes."

"I don't really blame him, here in Cloudsdale storms have a tendency to swoop in when you least expect it."

"I'm not worried." she shrugged. 'Click the stupid end button!'

"Trust me, if there's one place to take the weather seriously it's here. Did you know that cloudsdale has the most storms out of all others each year?"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, and because of the lousy power grid this city has. It's bound to blackout. Everyone stays inside the minute they hear the word storm on the news."

"I'll believe it when it happens."

"It's not a joke to most people, in fact the hospital has an underground generator that kicks in the minute the powers goes out."

'END THE CALL!' her conscious mind yelled. "Look I have to get going, call me later some time." She said awkwardly fast before hitting the end button. She set the phone down and sighed. "What is wrong with me!" She started running her fingers through her hair.

Down in the living room Sonata was sitting next to Sky on the couch with Aria peeling an Apple in the chair.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sonata asked.

"My husband wanted it to be a surprise." Sky smiled at Sonata.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Aria cutting a piece from the apple. "Just another mouth to feed." She plopped the apple slice on her mouth

"Trust me, the feeling of having a child ready to be born into the world is perhaps the greatest feeling I know." smiled Sky rubbing her belly before suddenly gasping.

"What's wrong?" Sonata spoke out in panic.

Sky chuckled and relaxed. "The little rugrat just kicked me."

Aria lowered her hands. "Does it... hurt?" she asked genuinely curios

"Oh no." Sky answered "Usually I'm just surprised, but the kicks sometimes come out faster in between each other, which just shows this little fella is growing just fine. You girls can feel it if you like."

Sonata happily laid a hand on the bulge. She waited patiently until a tap made her recoil. "It moved!"

"Looks like it likes you." smiled Sky. "Didn't your mothers ever talk to you girls about this sort of thing?"

Sonata looked away while Aria went back to focusing on the apple.

"Our mothers were skanks, end of story." the purple girl ate another slice. "We never got to know them, and that's just fine with me."

"Aria!" Sky looked at her in shock.

"I'm serious, they ditched us and left us to fend for ourselves with prescription grade abandonment issues." Aria popped another slice in while biting into it with frustration.

"I was adopted by a family once before," Sonata said with a sad smile. "I still miss them too."

"I'm sorry, I never intended to bring up bad memories." Sky looked to the girls.

"It's fine," Aria sighed before slicing off the last of her apple and scarfing it down and taking the knife to the sink before walking back to stand by the couch. "...The little guy still kicking?"

"Yes?"

The purple girl moved her hand over the bump. It took a few more seconds before she felt it kick.

"Woah." she breathed.

Sky's smile returned as she held the girl's hand. "Listen to me Aria, your mother may have given you life, but it's those who love and care for you who are your family."

Aria looked at her before looking at the bump.

Just then Sky's phone started to ring. "Excuse me for a moment girls." she answered her phone "What is it Gale… Milo?... Your looking at him?... Gale, please don't cause a scene, you two we're best friends once."

"Should we leave her alone?" Sonata whispered to Aria.

Meanwhile in the city a man with white skin and black hair looked out his car window with his dark blue eyes set on the shop owner. "I'm only going to talk to him Sky don't worry."

"Okay, but please try to controls your temper. I don't want his daughters to worry."

"Did you just say daughters?" his grip on the starting wheel tighten

"Yes, three of them."

That was all Gale needed to hear before he hung up abruptly.

"Oh no, what did I just do?" Sky spoke with worry trying to call her husband back. Unfortunately for her he left his phone in the car as he stepped out.

"What's going on?" asked Aria.

The pregnant woman looked up at the girls. "I think Gale is going to pick a fight with Milo."

"Oh no!" gasped Sonata.

"Myestro!" called Gale walking up to the man in question.

"Gale." responded Myestro in a neutral tone.

"You really are a piece of work you know that?" Gale glared at him.

"I don't suppose he's told you girls about Gale?" Sky asked.

"Nope." spoke Aria.

"The three of us use to be the best of friends and we spent our younger years together. Gale and Milo were almost like brothers. Then things changed when we matured, both of them had developed feelings for me and they started getting into fights."

"Awww." pouted Sonata.

"Finally, one of their fights became violent and Milo got hurt. I made it plain and clear to Gale that I loved Milo, or rather I screamed it in his face."

"Ouch." remarked Aria.

"It broke his heart, but it needed to be said. After Milo divorced me, Gale was the first at my side."

"And you got married then he knocked you up."

"Yes, but Gale was furious that he broke my heart."

"I can't believe you!" Gale stomped up to Milo.

"What?" Milo questioned.

"Sky was willing to adopt then you just toss her to the curb. Now, years later, I hear about you having three daughters!" the dark haired man clenched his fists.

"I wanted her to experience the chance of giving birth to a baby! If I couldn't do that, her getting with you was much better to give her what she wanted." frowned Myestro.

The man before him roared in rage and tackled Milo into an alley.

"Get off!" Myestro grabbed Gale's arms as the two started rolling deeper into the alley.

The clouds above grew darker.

"Do you have any idea how much she cried because of you!" Gale overpowered him.

"I thought you'd be overjoyed!" Myestro kneed Gale in the stomach and pushed him off. "You gave her something I couldn't!"

"Yes, but even after all these years she still loves you, and I have to see the look of hurt in her eyes that make me think of what you did and it makes my blood boil."

Myestro looked away as Gale stood back up.

"Don't you look away from me!" Gale threw a punch at his rivals head. "How do you think she must feel learning that you adopted after she would have some the meanwhile you were married."

"I never expected you two to come back to cloudsdale!"

"That's not the point!" Gale threw another punch.

Milo bobbed and knocked his assailant back. This time he ran over and pinned Gale's arms down.

"Why? Why did you adopt those girls, what makes them so special?"

"Because they needed someone in their lives. Someone to care and guide them. I found them living in the empty lot all by themselves filthy, starving, and one of them was hurt! What else was I supposed to do, leave them to rot?"

Gale's eyes widened as Myestro stood up. He sat up and looked up at the man he had once called his friend.

With a loud boom both looked up at the sky. Flashes of lightning could be seen with thunder close behind.

"We should get inside." Milo spoke. "You feel like grabbing some burgers before we head for my home, for old time sakes."

Gale looked at him before letting out a breath of air he wasn't aware he was holding. "Why not, but are your girls gonna be alright?"

"They won't be much trouble, besides Sky's with them."

With said girls, they were just watching tv before a sudden emergency warning interrupted their show.

"Uh oh." Sky muttered.

"This just in, the upcoming storm has reached Cloudsdale and already caused several blackouts in the west side."

"I'd better go get the candles." Aria said standing up to get a match for them.

"I'll go get Adagio, she might try coming down the stairs in the dark and hurt herself again." Sonata stood up.

"Here, take this in case the light's go out while you're up there." Aria hands her a one of the candles.

"Thanks Aria." Sonata headed out and up the stairs.

"You girls work very well together."

"We've had a lot of time to practice." 'About a thousand years.'

"You know, if fate had been kinder I would have been your mother."

That made Aria look at the ground as she started feeling a little emotional. "Fate's fickle. I learned that long ago after I lost my birth sisters."

Sky looked down for a silent prayer as they saw the lights start flickering before going out.

"Thank you for proving my point!" she shouted to the sky.

Sky gasped and clutched her stomach.

"Still kicking?" Aria asked

"No I think my water broke." Sky answered.

"Oh no, not now!" Aria shouted in alarm.

"What's going on?" Adagio walked in.

"She's going into labor!"

"Seriously, now of all times!"

"Yay! The baby's coming!" Sonata cheered.

"You idiot! She needs to get to the hospital!" Adagio cried out slapping the back of her head.

"And with this storm how difficult do you think that might get?" Aria added.

"So what, you want her to give birth here?!"

"Girls!" Sky shouted getting there attention. "This is not the time or the place. Now I need you to call Milo, can you do that?"

"I'm on it." Sonata dialed in the number and held the phone up to her ear. But instead of the dial tone her phone buzzed. "Huh? My phone won't work."

"The storm must have knocked out the signal!" Adagio growled tugging at her hair.

"Calm down." Sky said between labored breath. "You girls need to stay calm. Now which of you have the steadiest hands?"

"Uh...I do." said Aria.

"Good, grab Milo's Car keys you'll have to drive."

"Wait, drive?!" she shouted. "I can't drive, I don't even have a license."

"It's okay, I talk you you through it. Adagio and Sonata, you help me to the van."

Both nodded and helped Sky off the couch as Aria grabbed the keys and they headed out to the Van.

"Okay what do I do first?" Aria questioned.

"Insert the key and turn."

"Oh, yeah, duh." Aria slapped herself. She put the key in and turned it as the van started up.

"Check your mirrors."

Aria looked in the mirrors.

"Get your seat belt on."

The girls did so. Adagio and Sonata faster than Aria.

"Make sure the stick shift is in drive."

The girl shifted gears.

"You know which pedal is the accelerator and brake, right?"

"Uh… I'm pretty sure."

Adagio held her belt tightly. "This won't end well."

"Okay now look at the wheel, imagine it's a clock, and put your hands at 10 and 2."

Aria did so while tightening her grip on the wheel.

"Now ease forward."

Aria pushed on the accelerator as the van moved forward.

"You're doing fine Aria, but maybe you should turn on the wipers."

"Yeah, right!" Aria spoke nervously then hit a button with the symbol as the wiper blades sprang up and started wiping the water off the windshield.

Sky hissed in pain of a contraction. "What's say we move a little faster."

"O-Okay." Aria slowly turned the van down the road before pushing more on the accelerator.

"Good girl Aria you're doing fine."

"I don't see any other cars anywhere or people." Sonata said. "It's kinda spooky."

"Yeah, GD told me that everyone stays inside during storms, so I don't think you need to worry about collisions Aria." Adagio answered wringing the seatbelt in her hands.

"In that case." Aria pushed the gas a little bit more. "Remind me to thank your boyfriend next time we meet."

"He's not my Boyfriend!"

"Yes he is!" giggled Sonata.

"Girls!" Sky cut in. "Do you really think now is a good time!?"

Both shut up as Sky gripped her belly while Aria started going faster.

"Mind the speed limits Aria you're doing great."

"Got it."

To the girls amazement they made it to the Hospital without a single incident. The girls opened the door before helping Sky out.

"I can't believe we made it here in one piece." Aria spoke.

"I can't believe you drove." Sonata smiled.

"I can't believe how painful this is." the pregnant woman moaned.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Adagio reassured before they entered the building. "We have a woman in labor here!"

One of the nurses rushed over. "I'll get you to a doctor as soon as possible."

"Thank you." wheezed Sky. "Girls, go to the waiting room and try to get a hold of your father.

"Okie dokie." Sonata saluted.

After the storm settled a bit communications came back and the girls were able to contact Mr. Myestro. Saying he was hysterical would be putting it mildly. Gale barreled through the streets and nearly crashed in the parking lot.

Both rushed out and ran into the hospital. Once they found the waiting room they burst through the door trying to catch their breath.

"Daddy!"

"Girls, h-how's Sky?"

"She's in the Delivery Room." spoke Aria.

"So these are your girls?" Gale inquired.

"Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk." Myestro pointed to each girl as he said there name.

"You must be Gale." spoke Aria.

"Yep, that's me."

"Did you two fight?" Adagio asked noticing a few scuff marks on Myestro's cheeks.

"Let's not worry about that now." he waved off and looked to his friend "Right now you need to be in there with Sky."

"You're right." Gale dashed off to the delivery room.

The four waited for hours before the girls eventual fell asleep.

Myestro smiled as they ended up leaning on each other.

Come the next morning, their guardian tried to wake them. "Girls, wake up."

"Mmm, five more minutes." grumbled Sonata who was drooling on Aria's shoulder.

"But don't you want to see the baby?" he smirked.

"Baby!"

"Yep it's here." he spoke.

"Girls! Girls wake up!" Sonata shook them like ragdolls.

"Mmm, quit shaking me." groaned Adagio opening her eyes.

"Sky had her baby, come on!"

"Alright alright." Aria spoke as they stood up. "Uh, why is my shoulder wet?"

Myestro guided the girls to Sky's room where the proud parents were fawning over a small bundle in her arms.

"Girls, come over here." spoke Sky.

Sonata was the first one at her bedside. "Awww, so cute!"

Aria was next. "Huh, you are little cute."

The baby had a pale complexion like his father with wheat blonde hair.

Adagio looked at the child with a neutral expression.

"This little man is Tempest." Gale spoke with pride.

"Sounds like a great name." remarked Myestro.

"Sonata, do you want to hold him?" Sky asked.

"Yes please!"

Sky carefully passed her son to the girl.

"He's so itty bitty!" she started gushing. "Aw, who's a cutie wutie? You are! Yes you are."

"You can hold him too if you want." Sky said to the other girls.

"I think I'll pass, but thanks for the offer." Adagio turned and left the room.

"What about you Aria?"

"Uh, I'm not, I mean… I don't."

"Oh hush up and take him." Sonata pushed Tempest towards Aria.

"O...Okay." she took the infant into her arms. He looked up to her and made a giggle while in her arms.

"Would you look at that." Sky said in wonder. "He definitely likes you Aria."

Aria blinked as the baby reached his hands out towards her. She moved her hand and let the newborn's tiny hand wrap around her index finger.

He gave it a little squeeze as Aria smiled. "Here!" she passed him back to Gale and quickly made her way out.

"Huh, odd." remarked Sonata.

"Milo?" Sky spoke up. "You still haven't given an answer to our offer."

"Well I have thought it over, and I accept. On the condition that you accept becoming the godparents of my girls."

That surprised the new parents.

"I'd like to know they'll be taken care of should anything happen to me."

"Well, if that did happen, I can honestly say they would be good siblings for our little Tempest." spoke Sky.

"Yay, I have a baby godbrother!" cheered Sonata pumping her fists in the air.

"I should probably tell the other girls about this." spoke Myestro turning and walking out of the room.

He saw Aria not too far of leaning against the wall. "Aria, I have some news to tell you and Adagio." as he got close he could hear the girl sniffling. "What's wrong?"

"I just… all this time I was afraid. I was brought up to think babies were just burdens."

"What? That's not at all true. Raising a baby is actually one of the many beautiful things in the world."

Aria took a deep shuddering breath. "Yeah, I can see that now."

"Do you need a moment?"

"Yeah dad, I just need to find somewhere to sit down." Aria turned and walked away while Myestro's eyes widened. "And yes you heard me right."

Myestro stayed where he was and let that sink in. First Sonata and now Aria. He leaned against the wall and let out a deep sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

Aria had been feeling different ever since Sky had her baby, lighter, more optimistic. Heck, she still remembered calling Myestro dad and didn't feel as much against it as she did before.

"Hey Dad, the delivery truck is here."

"Thank you Aria." Mr. Myestro smiled

Aria nodded while noticing Sonata smiling while looking at her.

"You called him dad~." sang Sonata.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up sister."

"You called him dad, you called him dad." she sang while dancing a little.

"Grow up." Aria shoved playfully.

Adagio was listening to this as she came down the stairs and just rolled her eyes. "Ugh, gag me."

"Great, The wicked witch." remarked Aria.

"Hello to you too miss gloom and doom." Adagio came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Going out to find that busted rock you're so desperate to get your hands on?"

"Kiss my butt." Adagio frowned.

"Girls I could use your help." Myestro called out.

"Coming." called Sonata walking to where he was unloading stuff.

"Alright Sonata I have some plans for us this afternoon, but first we need to get this work out of the way.

"Ok Daddy." Sonata nodded

"Need some help?" Aria walked up.

"Yes, that would cut some time." smiled Myestro. "Now we need hang up these new guitars for display, can I trust you?"

"Of course, we're not that clutzy."

"Just making sure. I'll handle the left side of the store you take the right."

Both girls lifted a box and moved to their side. Adagio rolled her eyes and walked over. "You two are a couple morons. Can't you see he's using you for free labor."

"Hey, either shut it or lend us a hand." spoke Aria.

"Uh oh." Sonata reached in and pulled a guitar with a crack on the neck. "Daddy! I think this one is broken!"

"What?" Myestro moved over to take a look.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, it was no doubt damaged during delivery. Adagio would you take this up stairs? I can probably fix it, but I can't sell it in this condition."

"Fine." Adagio grabbed the guitar and headed upstairs. She looked the instrument over and gave a scoff. "It's just a little crack, I don't see what the big deal is, probably still works fine.

Once she reached the living room, she plucked one of the strings. Adagio blinked at hearing the sound. "Sounds fine to me." she looked down at it before plucking more of the strings. Just like the other girls she was entrapped by the instrument.

She walked over and sat on the chair while plucking a few more strings. "I can't put my finger on it, but this feels good."

She kept strumming the keys as the tune kept getting better. "Well at least I still have my impeccable Siren ability to memorize notes."

She continued playing while nodding her head. The door opening startled her out of her groove.

"Are you playing with that?" asked Aria.

"No!" she spoke as she stood and put the guitar on the coffee table.

"Well if you're done with your jam Myestro want to see all of us." grinned Aria.

"I wasn't jamming." Adagio got out through gritted teeth.

"Whatever, just move it."

Adagio huffed and followed Aria back to the back room.

"How would you girls like to go to the cloudsdale Aquarium?"

"Sounds great!" beamed Sonata.

Aria and Adagio looked at each other in uncertainty.

"What about you two?" he asked to the other two girls.

"Uh…" both felt awkward.

"What's wrong?"

'What's wrong is that we're part fish!' Adagio screamed

"If you don't want to, we could try somewhere else."

"Actually I have a date with GD we put it off for days and I don't wanna keep him waiting."

"Oh? Well, uh, why not bring him with?" suggested Myestro hiding a frown hearing the boy's name.

"Yeah, ooh! But what if Aria invites Sparky and I can invite Kid, we can triple date."

Aria and Adagio blushed hearing that while Myestro visibly frowned.

Shortly after sonata was on her phone talking to Kid. "So we'll meet you at the Aquarium?"

"Sounds fun. It'll give me a chance to work on a school assignment."

"Kid's in!" Sonata turned to Aria. "What did Sparky say?"

"Yeah, he'll meet us there."

"What about GD?" Sonata teased Adagio.

"Keep your skirt on I was about to call." Adagio frowned holding her phone. "Okay here we go."

"This century." spoke Aria.

"Alright!" she hit call. She held it to her ear and waited for a response.

"Hey Dagi, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my...family, at the aquarium,"

"Get out, I'm on my way there right now."

"Oh, what a coincidence."

"I hear they even got a few sharks."

Adagio went pale. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Three to be exact."

Adagio gulped while shaking a little. Sharks were the natural predator of young Sirens. Back when she was still a foal, she was was always being chased by sharks. They were the reason her birth sisters perished.

"Can't wait to see you babe, later."

The call ended and Adagio shivered as she remembered the other two girls focusing on her.

"You doing okay Adagio?" Aria noticed the look on her face. Like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonata dashed out of the like a mad person.

Aria was about to follow when Adagio grabbed her arm with trembling hands. The purple girl felt a mix of shock and concern. "Adagio?"

Adagio looked at her and soon found her voice. "Aria... there are sharks at the Aquarium."

Aria's pupils shrank and her face became an expression of fear. "No." without their magic they we're totally vulnerable. That's why more mature Sirens were never afraid of them.

"We can't go." Adagio whispered.

"But dad and the boys-"

"No! If we go there we won't be able to move!" Adagio shouted. "And Sonata… it will destroy her to see those beasts."

"That just means we have to be there for her. She really wants to go. Beside were not Sirens any more, we're human, right?"

Adagio scowled while Aria pulled her arm free.

"Besides what will GD say if you suddenly cancel your date?" Aria wasn't really teasing, she was too scared for that at the moment.

"It's not a date."

"Whatever, look let's just go and we'll try to avoid the shark tank."

Adagio kept her frown before sighing. "You know if she sees anything relating to… the S word, we'll be trying to snap her out of it for hours."

"I think I can handle my own sister."

Adagio stared at her in surprise as Aria turned and headed to the Van.

Adagio let out a groan. 'These two are definitely too far gone."

She walked out and climbed in the van as Myestro started it and drove them out and down the road.

The aquarium was definitely large, it looked more like a theme park with out all the rides or maybe even a zoo.

The girls were surprised, but two kept an eye on Sonata who looked like she might explode from excitement.

"I'll pay the entrance fee and we can go have fun." Myestro happily said turning to the gate.

"We can't go in now." Sonata spoke up to stop him. "The boys aren't here yet."

Myestro flinched and sighed. "Very well." 'Is it bad to wish I had found them when they were younger?'

They stood there before Aria heard a familiar engine. They saw a motorcycle pull into the parking lot before the rider dismounted

"Wassup ya'll! MC Sparky in the hizouse."

"Hey Sparky." Aria gave a brief wave to the DJ.

"Woah, Ria where's the love," he put his helmet on the bike and walked up feeling concerned. "You feelin aight?"

"Yeah, just tired." she replied trying to sound natural.

"If you say so." he shrugged.

"Young man, do you have any idea how fast you were going?" Myestro spoke up.

"Well I tried gettin down here as fast as my wheels could get me."

"If that's the way you drive with a passenger, then I don't think you can be trusted with my daughter."

"Dad." groaned Aria looking around in embarrassment.

"Woah! woah! woah! Let's rewind a bit." Sparky waved in defence. "Aight, I get it, from now on unless it's an emergency I'll take it easy on the turbo, Cool?"

"IF I decided to let you talk to her at all." Myestro frowned.

"Um, is this a bad time?" a slightly timid voice cut in.

"Kid!" beamed Sonata running over and hugging the teen.

"Good to see you again too, Sonata." Kid grunted. 'Good lord, she's stronger than she looks.'

"Sonata, you can let go of the young man." spoke Myestro.

"Okay Daddy." the girl pulled back and let him breath. "Everyone this is Kid."

"Hello." waved Kid.

"Sup dawg, Joseph Sparks friends call me Sparky Joe." Sparky reached out to shake his hand.

Kid accepted it and they shook hands.

"So to clarify, your name's just Kid?" Aria inquired.

"Well… no, it's just the short version. People normally laugh at my silly name."

"What is it?"

"Uh… don't laugh… but it's really… Whiz Kid."

Sparky snickered before Aria nudged him in the arm. "Sorry, sorry." he cleared his throat fighting off his smile.

"Wow." Adagio muttered with a grin.

"Now you see why I prefer just Kid."

"I think your full name is cute." Sonata leaned against him.

"Well I think I would like get to know this young man first before I allow you to have any physical contact." her father eased her away.

"Aww." pouted Sonata.

Kid felt nervous under the man's gaze.

"You are the one who works for Scroll Tech yes?

"Yes sir, I take my job very seriously. I have never been late to work once, made employee of the month five times in a row, and I've never had a unsatisfied customer."

Myestro raised an eyebrow as Kid started sweating from the gaze. "Hmm, alright, I see no reason you can't date my daughter, but mind those hands."

"Of course, sir." he nodded while b as Sonata clapped in joy.

"Now we just need to wait for GD." spoke Sonata.

"Speak of the the devil and he shall appear." said boy walked up waring beige pant, a white shirt under a denim jacket and black shoes.

They turned to see said male walking over.

"Adagio, you're looking well."

"Um, thanks." remarked Adagio who felt her face feel a little warm.'Seriously, what is it about this guy that make me feel all girly?"

"So is this a family outing?" GD looked around at the group.

"It was supposed to be." Myestro muttered with a frown.

"Now we can go inside." spoke Sonata.

Myestro walked up to pay the entry fee. "Seven please."

"Pardon me sir," GD walked up. "I'd like to pay for my own entry, after all we've inconvenienced you so much already."

"Yeah, let me pay for myself too." spoke Sparky.

"Me also, Sir." Kid raised his hand.

"Alright, it's your choice." The man spoke.

Once they were passed the gate Myestro turned to the group of teens. "You girls go on ahead, the boys and I will catch up."

"Okay." spoke Aria. 'It'll give us a chance to figure out where those sharks are.'

The girls headed deeper into the place while the boys stood in confusion.

"Alright you three," Myestro glared daggers at the boys. "Now that we're alone I have some ground rules I'd like to set."

Kid gulped, Sparky looked nervous, and GD seemed to be able to keep the most calm expression of the three.

"First of all, you will address me as Mr. Myestro or Sir. Not Milo, old man, or pops."

Each boy nodded.

"Second, no touching my girls unless you're holding hands with them, no kissing on the lips, and if you hug them hands are to stay above the beltline."

"Got it." spoke Sparky.

"Absolutely." Kid's response was more defensive.

"Perfectly understandable." GD nodded.

"Next, if you plan on taking them out you are to bring them home before seven o'clock sharp and not a second more."

All nodded again.

"Good, but if you break any of these rules, you'll find out what I can do." Myestro sent a glare to each of them before moving to let them past. "Now off with you."

The boys walked past him as Myestro narrowed his eyes at them, or more accurately, GD. Even after warning them he held his confidence, like he had rehearsed for this very situation.

"Oooh." Sonata stared at the see through tanks and at all the different fish.

Aria had found where they gave out complimentary pamphlets with maps for the visitors and scanned it. "According to this, there are multiple tanks outside, And the whole place is divided into four major buildings along with some concession stands."

"Not only that." Kid and the boys caught up. "Underneath our very feet is a much larger structure that you can access through staircases in each building. It's built to hold the deep sea dwelling creatures in pressurised tanks.."

"And those fish are all kinds of ugly!" spoke Sparky,

"You'd be surprised Joe," Kid responded "some are bioluminescent which I think has a beauty of it own."

"Bio-what?" Sparky was lost.

"It means they glow in the dark bro." GD translated.

"Oh, now I got it."

Aria flipped through the maps of the buildings until she found a shark shaped symbol. 'There they ars.'

"Find something?" Adagio whispered.

"Oh yeah, looks like the sharks are in the southwest building, avoiding it should be easy since it's on one of the ends."

"Good." Adagio rubbed her arms. 

"You feeling cold?" GD asked walking over to her. "Here, you borrow my jacket."

He took his jacket off and put it around Adagio's shoulders.

"Uh, thanks GD." Adagio gripped the edges.

Aria would have made a teasing remark, but saw Sonata was getting ahead of them. "Sonata, wait up, where are you going?"

"To see more of this place, duh." she started walking to the southwest building.

'Oh no.'

"If it's okay with everyone else I need to ask one of the staff for information on their dolphins."

Sonata froze in place, "Dolphins!" she looked back at him, eyes shining like stars.

"You can come with if you want." offered Kid.

The blue girl ran over at a incredible speed grabbing his arms. "Which way!"

"Uh, that way." he spoke with a light blush pointing the way.

"Come on!" she started tugging him.

"Woah there!" he cried out as she dragged him away from the group.

"Your sister really likes dolphins doesn't she?" GD asked Adagio.

"They're like her, innocent and harmless. She was practically raised around them, with her last family I mean." Adagio fabricated truth with a hint of a lie

"Sorry to hear."

"Look you guys, we need your help. We need to keep her away from the shark tank."

"How come?" Sparky asked.

"We have a history with with those things." Aria cut in. "They terrify us, but Sonata was traumatized. If she sees them, I don't think she'll be able to handle the shock."

"It paralyzes us to be near those monsters but Sonata has panic attacks at the first sign of them." Adagio added

"That won't happen on my watch!" Myestro exclaimed.

"You can count on us." spoke GD.

"What Golden Boy said." Sparky threw in.

"Just keep her far away from the sharks, or anything shark related, and she should be fine."

"I'm going after her." Myestro rushed off.

'I hope we can do this.' thought Aria.

"So some dolphins can live up to 55?" Kid asked the handler.

"That's right." said the handler. "They can also travel at speeds of 55.5 kilometers."

"Fascinating."

"Cuties!" Sonata pressed her face against the glass. She watched the dolphins swim around without a care in the world.

"Young lady, please mind the glass."

"Sorry." she stepped away glancing back at the tank with a smile.

"Your girlfriend is pretty big about the dolphins." the handle whispered to Kid.

"Uh, well um, she's not exactly-"

"Hey, can we feed them, please?" Sonata asked.

"Well that's only allowed if I feel the people aren't gonna mess around with them."

"We won't, I promise." Sonata was getting excited.

"Well, alright, but I'm sticking nearby just in case."

"Yippee!" Sonata jumped.

The handler took them up to the top of the tank and handed a bucket of fish to Kid with Sonata grabbing one out. She pointed to a dolphin making whistles and clicks before tossing the fish in the air.

The dolphin moved down before rising up and snatching the fish from the air before landing back under the water.

Sonata laughed and clapped her hands.

"You sure love dolphins." Kid smiled.

The handler lifted his hat and scratched his head. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think she actually just spoke dolphin."

"I did." she smiled.

"You sure must have had a long time to practice. That ain't easy."

She walked over to the bucket and grabbed two more fish. With a series of Whistles and clicks two dolphins hopped up side by side, letting them snatch the fish without taking her fingers.

The handler and Kid were stunned while one moved up and let Sonata rub its head.

The two communicated for a short time before it went back in the water.

"She says bring mackerel next time."

"Woah, I'll... keep that in mind." remarked the handler who was definitely impressed.

She waved to the marine mammals and made more noises.

The dolphins all sprang up a and waved their fins at her.

"What did you say to them?" asked Kid.

"That I had to go and I can't wait to see them again." she skipped off.

"Hey, Sonata!" Kid followed her. "How did you learn to speak dolphin?"

"I have spent enough time with them for it to become a second language."

"That's incredible!" Kid gawked.

"I could tell you a lot more than some dumb books. Heck, I could write a book."

"You probably could if you wanted to."

"Did you know that that dolphins can actually die from loneliness?"

"Really?"

"They're really social, without any other dolphins to be with they just... give up, on everything."

Kid noticed Sonata get a downcast look at the end. But then quickly turned and scanned the area seeing nothing, but he knew better. "We need to get moving." he grabbed her hand.

"Why?" she asked before he started pulling her away.

"I have developed this sort of Sixth sense from years of being the primary target of bullies. I can tell when someone is spying on me and right now we have someone tailing us."

Sonata was surprised as Kid pulled her before she could look around.

"Let's go find your family. Numbers have the upper hand at times."

Unknown to them the one watching them was Mr. Myestro. He frowned seeing Kid and Sonata holding hands.

"Dang girl, look at the slithery sucker." Sparky pointed at the tank of electric eels.

"Eh, they're not so tough." Aria shrugged staring one down. "600 hundred volts electricity or not."

The rapper whistled at that little tidbit "Wouldn't wanna be in the same tank as them."

"There actually closer to catfish." Aria walked off.

"Ya don't say?" Sparky followed. "So how much do you know about sea animals?"

"Plenty." she replied as they came to a tunnel that went through a one of the larger tanks a holding school of mion fish. Giving one the feel of being under water. "Me and my sisters spent most of our lives around the ocean so this is sorta like being back in our home town."

"What was it like?"

"How can I put it." The purple skinned girl thought for a moment. "We spent almost all our time in the water, occasionally sunbathing, we had to hunt for our food because we were on our own. It was like that for years until we started traveling. We made a bit a trouble for others and years later we ended up living here in cloudsdale with an empty lot to call home. Then dad found us and the rest is history."

Sparky was speechless as they kept walking. "Dang, you are one tough cookie, what happened to your parents."

"Don't know where my dad is, for all I know he died before I was born, and frankly I'm glad my mom is nowhere in my life."

"That's cold Ria."

"No, it's the truth." she replied without turning around. "What's cold is someone who leaves her infant daughters to fend for themselves. Out of all, I'm the only one still alive."

Sparky was speechless while Aria kept a scowl on her face as she kept walking ahead of him.

"Sonata is only my adopted sister, Adagio not so much, but at least I'm not on the streets anymore. You ever try sleeping on a pile of junk for a bed? Not the comfiest thing to sleep on."

At this point Sparky heard enough and increased his pace and hugged her without warning.

Aria stiffened up and didn't know if she should relax or push him off.

"Ria… you… you have to be the most amazing girl I ever met."

Aria turned her head to look at Sparky.

"I never…. I mean I thought my life was a pain but…. You've been through all that and your…. Wow."

'Wow. He really cares. The look in his shows this is the first time he's ever met someone like me.'

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "So if you've been on your own since you were a baby, who taught you to talk, to walk, and everything else?"

'Shoot! I said too much!' panicked Aria in her mind. "Well in a dog eat dog world you either learn quick or die slowly." that wasn't technically a lie. Sirens learn from each other and pass on the knowledge to the others, slackers were left to face their mistakes and if they failed to learn from them they died.

"But it don't make no sense, how you being a baby managed to survive on her own long enough to speak, and not have a family sooner."

"I learned from the people around me Sparky. I adapted in order to survive. Listening, watching, studying, it was hard but I did it, mostly out of sheer luck. Later after meeting Adagio and Sonata and we taught each other."

"Wow…..just wow….."

"Yeah, Rough doesn't even begin to describe my childhood." she remarked. 'I just hope Sonata is far from those things.'

Adagio and GD were looking around at the stands selling souvenirs and things to eat.

"Hungry?" asked GD.

"Maybe a little."

"It'll be my treat. I still owe you some ice cream afterall." GD put an arm around her.

Adagio felt herself smile from his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the ice cream stand.

"Welcome you two," the operator greeted. "What can I get you two?"

"What would you recommend?" GD questioned.

"Well this is of our best sellers." said the man reaching in freezer. "Shark pops." he then produced a frozen treat in the shape of the creature.

"AHHH!" Adagio jumped back and darted behind GD. "Keep it away!"

"Woah, you really are scared of sharks." GD waved his hand to the man behind the counter telling him to get rid of it.

"Those things are monsters!" Adagio growled with fear.

"Uh, just give us some plain vanilla cones."

The operator nodded and went ahead to get the cones and ice cream. The two went to a bench so Adagio could calm down.

She panted while GD patted her back. "Easy, you're alright now."

"I'll just be fine when we're far away from this place." she trembled.

"Just like that? One bad experience and you give up?"

"One? One? Oh it's more than one." she frowned with a dark look in her eyes. "Those things, they have no emotion. They're nothing but appetites with teeth."

"Well just remember, they're in the tanks and can't hurt you." GD rubbed her back. "Be thankful there are no megalodons any more."

"Don't. Say. That name." she spoke looking even more scared.

"Sorry." he deflated. "So what happened that made you so scared?"

Adagio tried calming her breathing down before talking after a few minutes she'd have to make it sound good and believable. "Like Aria and Sonata, I was abandoned at a young age, we all had sisters but being so young we couldn't count how many, I remember running away hiding, hearing their screams, and a shark with… blood, dripping from its mouth."

GD panicked seeing Adagio looked ready to pass out as her breathing got heavier.

"Until today, I thought I had put all that behind me, but the screams… my sisters….. I can still hear them as if I was still there."

GD leaned down and hugged her as her whole body shook. "Adagio you gotta calm down. Unless you want to be wearing that Ice Cream." he pointed at the cone that was beginning to crack in her grip.

Adagio looked down at it and tried calmly breathing again.

"Dagi!" Sonata jumped between the two.

"Ah!" they jumped back from the sudden show up of Sonata.

"I met some dolphins!"

"Oh." Adagio panted while feeling some of the ice cream leak onto her hand from the accidentally grip she gave it from the jump.

"I think our stalker is gone." Kid spoke looking back.

"Stalker?" spoke GD in confusion.

"Yeah after we left the dolphin tank I could feel we were being watched."

"That's weird."

"What happened to everyone else?" asked Sonata looking around

"Don't know. We just split up." spoke GD while Adagio growled and went to go get a napkin to clean her hand.

"Let's go find them." Sonata went off again.

"Wait up." spoke Kid following her.

"That Sonata certainly is energetic." GD was under the impression she must have eaten a lot of sugar but any normal person would have defiantly crashed by now.

"She's annoyingly bubbly." spoke Adagio after cleaning her hands. She noticed Aria and Sparky approach while in the middle of a conversation. "How was your trip?"

"Nothing big, just a little walk." replied Aria.

"Sonata ran off that way looking for you."

Aria pull out the map and looked over it. "Uh oh, the southwest building is that way."

"Crap!" Adagio cried out.

"Come on ya'll, let's beat feet." Sparky grabbed Aria by the hand.

She was surprised before he started leading the way down the hall with Adagio and GD following.

Sonata entered the building looking right and left for her sisters. "Come on, Kid ."

"Coming Sonata." the boy said trying to catch his breath. "You're fast."

"And those two are lost." she sighed not seeing Sparky and Aria. "Let's look around."

"Got it."

"Ooh, look at the Starfish." Sonata went up to the tank lickinh her lips, "Mhhh"

"I didn't know you ate starfish."

"I love starfish. Not as much as Aria though. Did you know they can grow back the parts that they lose and the parts they loose grow new bodies?"

"I actually did hear about that." Kid replied handing her a hanky from his pocket and pointed to her chin.

"Some animals get all the luck." Sonata took the cloth and wiped off a little drool and kept looking in the tank.

"Shouldn't we be looking for your sister?"

"Sonata!" Aria burst in with Sparky.

"Looks like they found us." Sonata remarked waving her hand "Aria look over here, starfish!"

"Yeah, that's great now let's get out of here."

"But why?" Kid asked.

"Yeah," Sonata looked at the purple girl in suspicion. "Normally you're going gaga at the sight of Starfish. What's going on?"

"Starfish can wait later. Just follow us." ordered Aria glancing off to the right grabbing Sonata's wrist and started pulling her.

"No!" Sonata pulled free and ran off in the direction her sister looked.

"Sonata no!" Aria cried in fear.

Said girl kept her gaze on her sister before making the turn and looked forward. She stopped and all senses ceased to function as she stared into the tank with the three great predators.

Aria ran over and stopped while feeling her breath catch in her throat.

Kid ran up and noticed Sonata stood there trembling. "Sonata are you alright?"

"She's having a panic attack." Aria's voice hitched.

"Ria?" the rapper put his hands on her shoulder.

"I can't move Sparky."

Sonata watched the sharks swim with one looking at her before she started breathing too heavy, her eyes were dilated.

Kid ran over and got in front of the girl. "Sonata… Sonata snap out of it."

Sonata though didn't hear him as she dropped to her knees without calming down.

"Sonata listen to me, they can't hurt you, look!" Kid walked to the tank. "See this glass separates them from us we're fine, we're all fine."

"Bl….blood…..so much…..blood….." she got out while gasping for air.

"Sonata, there is no blood we're perfectly safe."

As if to contradict his words, one of the sharks slammed into glass, making it crack.

Sonata made a shrill, ear piercing, scream. She crawled away from the tank and bolted to her feet and started running to a staircase going down.

Metal doors in front of the glass closed shut.

Aria had wrapped her arms around Sparky, holding him like he was her only lifeline.

"Easy Ria, it's alright." he spoke holding her while rubbing her back. "Yo Kid, go get Sonny."

"I'm on it." Kid ran down where Sonata bolted off to.

It was dark, very dark. No doubt to accommodate the deep sea dwellers. He moved around following the trails of light to guide visitors.

"Sonata?" he received no response. "You in here?" he moved on until he heard crying. He ran down the hall finding the girl huddled in a ball.

"Make them go away. Make them go away." she muttered through tears.

Kid moved over to her and rubbed her back. "Relax Sonata, the sharks are gone.

"AH!" she jumped from the name and whirled her head around in freight.

"Easy!" he held her arms and looked her in the eyes. "Easy…"

Sonata took notice of Kid and slowly calmed down, but not by much.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt my friends." he spoke patting her arm.

"Those things….. All the blood…..my family…..I saw….."

"It's ok."

"They…..were there….. Then gone….. I was all alone."

Kid tried thinking of something to and saw hint of a glow from a tank not to far off. "I might know something to help you calm down." he lifted her up and lead her off.

Sonata kept shaking, but some part of her rational mind kept her from bolting again.

"Okay, now look."

Sonata looked at the tank. "Woah!"

Inside the tank was a group of translucent creatures with long appendages that were longer than anything she had seen. They were so colorful.

"What are they?"

"Atolla Jellyfish also known as alarm Jellyfish, deep sea dwellers."

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah, and just think that's how they defend themselves."

"How does that keep them safe?"

"Well, when they're being attacked they light up it's draws in greater predators that will eat their attackers, It's like calling for help."

"Help…" Sonata looked down. "That's all I hear from them."

"Sonata, I promise if you ever need help I will be there for you."

"Really?"

"You bet." Kid wrapped his arms around her.

She silently returned the hug while slowly calming down.

"Now let's go find your dad and sisters they're probably worried sick."

Sonata nodded.

Adagio looked at the metal doors of the shark tank rubbing her arms. Just knowing those things were back there made her skin crawl.

"You gonna be alright?" asked GD.

"Yeah, still creeps me out there are Sharks back there."

"Well that's what aquariums have."

"Hey joe, how's Aria?" Adagio turned to the two.

"She's doin' much better."

"They should really really use thicker glass." said girl leaned into The rapper.

Adagio nodded to that.

"I got Sonata." Kid announced as he and Sonata came up the stairs.

The four of them looked and saw the girl seemed more calm and in control than before.

"Girls!" Myestro jogged over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, all good." Aria stood on shaking legs.

"Why are you shaking?"

"Give you one guess." Adagio pointed to the shark tank.

He moved over and patted Aria to try and help her.

"Sir, I think you should get Sonata home." Kid walked his girl to her father's side. "She's had quite the ordeal."

"I was thinking the same thing." he pulled his daughter into an embrace. "Let's go home."

All seven of them walked through the aquarium and out the exit.

"Sorry about this guy's." Adagio spoke to the boy while climbing into the van.

"Don't worry about it Adagio." spoke GD. He lifted her chin and flashed a toothy grin. "You just get yourself and your sister's home, and next time maybe you could give us a bit of warning about stuff like this."

"Yeah, sorry again."

"We'll see you girls later, aight?" Sparky held his helmet under his arm.

"Maybe." spoke Aria.

He nodded slipping the head gear on his head and hopping on his bike. "Good luck girl." the engine roared to life getting Myestro's attention. The man's earlier warning still clear in the boy's mind.

"Do I need to remind you what I said?"

"Naw, I got it clear as crystal, Sir." Sparky started riding away while waving to Aria before heading out of the parking lot.

Kid walked up to Myestro's window nervously. "Um, Mr. Myestro, sir… I apologize for earlier. I had no idea Sonata was scared of sharks."

Myestro kept a stern expression on before sighing. "You're not to blame young man."

Kid was relieved and looked at Sonata. "Remember what I showed you if you ever feel scared again."

She only nodded to the boy.

"Now if you'll two excuse us, we need to go home." he started his vehicle.

"Bye." Sonata waved weekly.

Both guys watched the vehicle drive away with Kid still looking worried.


	14. Chapter 14

"Excuse me?" a female customer said walking up to Kid.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?" the teens voice held less enthusiasm than normal.

"I got this new phone yesterday and it keeps going off when I try unlocking it."

"Oh, well are you holding it sideways when you try?"

"Yes."

"Well see there's the problem ma'am. You hold it sideways and it's gonna do that."

"Oh, thank you young man."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Anything to help."

As the woman walked away Kid sighed and leaned on the counter.

His supervisor poked his head out and looks at him. The older man had light tan skin with short black hair and had a white dress shirt tucked into his blue jeans. He also wore a pair of glasses with thin blue frames. "Alright Kid, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"You're not acting like yourself. You're acting like you just lost something precious."

"Not necessarily lost, just worried about a friend."

"What happened?"

"Well… the other day I went to the Aquarium with her and it turns out she gets panic attacks from the sight of sharks."

"Ooh, sorry to hear."

"I'm just worried, Sonata's Unlike any girl I've ever known she's... Remarkable."

"How so?"

"She's bubbly, she's excitable, and….. Kinda cute."

"Oh? Got yourself something more than a friend?" joked his superior.

"Well…..not officially, I'm afraid of am what will happen when I introduce her to my family especially that older brother of mine."

"Well if you don't do something you'll be down all day. What say I take over and you go to check up on her?"

"You're sure it's okay boss?"

"Don't worry about it. Just head out and be with your girl. You can even take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks boss." smiled Kid walking from around the counter and out the door.

After leaving the mall, Kid looked around town for the shop she had told him about. 'Alright Kid think, what was the name of that shop again?'

He searched his memory, the name of the shop was musical. 'Music, music…' he looked to and fro for any music stores. He wasn't even sure Cloudsdale had any music stores being a city built around athletics. Then he saw a sign down the road. "Myestro's Melodies!"

He jogged down to it and smiled since the name matched Sonata's dad's name. He went through the door and found said man dusting the shelves. "H-Hello sir."

"Ah, hello there Kid." greeted Myestro.

"Um… is Sonata-"

"If you came to talk to her, she's upstairs, but still a little shaken up. She hasn't left her bed since we got home."

"Well, would it be alright if I went up to try and talk to her?"

"I don't see why not." Myestro reluctantly gave the directions to the top floor.

"Thank you." Kid walked to the back and up the stairs. He now stood before a door with a sign hanging from it. He raised his hand and knocked on it. "Sonata, it's me Kid."

All he got was silent with some shuffling inside. The door opened and his heart sank at the sight of the girls disheveled state.

"Hey Kid."

"I….. I came to see if you were alright."

"Does it look like I'm alright?" she asked with a frown and tone that sounded almost like Aria.

He could tell if he didn't do anything she would be the same girl he knew again.

"Anyways, nice talking with you." she replied about to close the door.

"No!" he blocked the door with his foot. "Wait."

"What?"

"Uh…" Kid tried to think of something to coax, her out but he couldn't think straight and blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I want you to meet my family!"

Her eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. 'Why did I say that?! That's the last thing I wanted!'

"Wow….that's really sudden."

"Yeah…..really sudden."

It was silent while Kid kept slapping himself in the head for that.

"I...I guess that would be fun."

His eyes widened hearing that.

"Let me get dressed and talk to my my dad first." she turn and closed the door while Kid slapped his forehead.

He went down to the second floor and started banging his head on the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Meet my family? That usually happens after a few date, doesn't it? Gah, why am I such a dork?"

"What's this about family?" Aria walked out the living room door.

"Oh, um… I'm taking Sonata to meet my family."

"Wow, hopefully dad doesn't get too mad."

"That's the least of my worries."

"Oh? What else could be worst?"

"My family."

Aria raised an eyebrow. "What's the big deal?"

"My father is the high school football coach and my older brother, he's the team see where I'm going with this?"

"Big time."

"My mom works with computers. So my parents are kinda like an opposites attract story."

"And your brother is the kind who picks on you every time he sees you, right?"

"Kickoff likes to like to think he's superior and feels he needs to demonstrate that, constantly."

"By bullying you?"

"Yes." Kid threw his head back. "If him and dad don't embarrass me by constantly mentioning how weak I am, then My mom will start spazzing out about me having a girlfriend."

"Sounds rough." remarked Aria walking over and leaning on the rail.

"I don't even know why I suggested it? It just came out."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I guess I go through with it. If it gets her out of the slump she's in."

"Hard to say. I tried offering her a taco and she turned it down, never thought I'd see the day that happened."

"She likes tacos?" Kid questioned

"More than you know."

'Hmmm, maybe I can use that.'

"I'm ready." Sonata came out in her street clothing with her hair looking a little better.

"Okay!" Kid sqeeked then quickly cleared his throat. 'Now I just need to talk with her dad or I might be in big trouble.'

"Would you care to repeat that?" Myestro tightened his grip on the duster.

Kid gulped and felt like he was looking at an angry lion. "I-I-I wanted t-to introduce Sonata to m-m-m-my family."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you need to take my daughter on several dates first? So you know her better and feel comfortable around her?"

"I know….. But I couldn't think of anything else to say. Plus….. It did get her out of her room."

Myestro walked over to the wall to set the duster away while staying silent. "Sonata is my daughter, my most precious treasure. If anything happens to her it will be on your head."

"U-U-Understand sir." Kid gulped as he tried to stand straight and not slump. He left with Sonata at his side the awkwardness was thick enough to cut do with a knife.

"So….what's your family like?" Sonata asked.

"Well, probably not what you'd expect."

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me, seeing it for yourself would be less of a hassle than explaining."

She shrugged as they got to his house.

He held the front door open for Sonata and closed it behind them. "You wait here. My dad and brother are probably down in the basement, or as they call it, the wreckroom."

She nodded as he left. Kid stood at the basement door with his stomach in knots. "I always hate going down there."

He opened the door before found down the steps while hearing the sounds of workout equipment.

He reached the bottom finding his father spotting his brother while he was lifting weights. "Uh, dad?"

His father wore grey sweat clothes, white sports shoes and a red a white cap. He spared a quick glance to Kid before looking back to his eldest son. "You're home early Kid."

"Guess they finally fired him from the nerd store." The older boy chuckled. Said boy had the same skin tone as Kid with spiky blonde hair and wore a sleeveless black shirt and blue jean shorts.

"No I didn't Kick, I got the rest of the day off. I also brought someone to introduce to the family."

"Great, more geeks playing Dorks and Dragons." Kick mocked

"I doubt she plays it." remarked Kid with a sigh.

That caught father and son by surprise.

"You brought a girl home!" Kids father stared.

"Uh, yeah." Kid rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Kick put the dumbbell down and sat up "Nu uh, no way!"

"She's upstairs waiting if you want to see for yourself."

"Twenty bucks says she's ugly as sin." Kick whispered.

Kid groaned and walked upstairs with his dad and brother following.

Once they turned into the living room, their jaws dropped.

"Sonata, this is my father Touchdown and brother Kick Off." Kid spoke gesturing to the two males.

"Hi." she waved.

"Well hello." grinned Kick walking over.

"Mom still at work?" Kid asked.

"Nah, went out to get groceries."

"Well once she hears about Sonata she'll be barreling home." chuckled his dad.

"Well unless you feel like paying speeding tickets, let's not tell her until she gets back." Kid remarked.

"So cutie, how'd you meet my dorky brother?" Kick Off asked sitting next to Sonata while trying to act suave. The younger brother glared at him not just for the remark, but because of how friendly he was acting with Sonata.

"We met at the mall and he gave me a great deal on phones for my dad and sisters." she replied.

"Oh, so there are other girls who are as cute as you?"

"Yeah." Kid butt in. "And they have boyfriends too so don't get your hopes up."

Kick Off sent a glare at Kid while Sonata took the chance to scoot a little away from the bigger brother.

*Honk* *Honk*

"Sounds like mom's home." spoke Kick.

"Oh boy, here it comes." Kid rolled his eyes.

They turned to the front door as it opened. "Boys! I could use some help with-" 

The person who walked in was a woman with square-framed glasses with a yellow shirt and blue jeans on with several bags of food in her hands. Her skin tone also seemed close to teal. The woman who walked in stopped when she spotted Sonata sitting next to Kick. "Oh, a guest."

"Mom, this is Sonata Dusk, I brought her home to meet everyone." spoke Kid.

"You brought home a girl?" she asked.

'Here it comes.'

"Oh my gosh!" she cried out with a smile. She shoved the bags she was carrying into her husband's arms. And ran to hug the two teens

Kid sighed while Sonata smiled a little.

"I knew one day you'd find a girl Kiddo."

"Mom." groaned Kid hearing the nickname.

"Kick stop loafing around, we have company."

"I wasn't loafing." Kick stood up.

"Well?"

"What?"

"The groceries!" the woman sighed. "Why can't you be more considerate like your brother?"

Kick groaned and took some of the bags from his dad as they tooked them to the kitchen.

"Your mom seems nice." Sonata grinned.

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, you're lucky to have a mom like her." Sonata looked away after saying that.

'Oh man this is just making things worst.'

"Sonata dear, would you like some lemonade?"

"Sure." beamed the girl following the older woman.

'Thank you mom.'

While Sonata went to the kitchen, Kick Off and Touchdown turned to Kid.

"What?"

"Where in the world did she came from to hang out with you?" his brother asked.

"Best not to ask, she's had a rough past. and whatever you do don't mention sharks, it'll give her a panic attack."

His brother shut his mouth while Touchdown patted Kid on the back.

"So your name is Data Stream?" Sonata took the glass.

"That's right. I'm more of a tech genius than my husband and Kick who prefer building muscle." she laughed.

"Doesn't it get weird that you're so different?"

"Well sometimes it can, but we stick through any hitch by talking it out to find a solution. Although Kick and Kid can be difficult."

"So Sonata tell us about yourself?" asked Touchdown

"Well I have two sisters, and all of us were adopted by daddy. His name is Myestro."

"Milo Myestro?" asked the man in surprise.

"That's right."

"How do you know him dad." Kid asked curiously.

"Me and several other folks had to have a rather….serious talk with him one day. We were never really what you'd call friends, but I respected him."

"Wait," Kick interrupted. "is he the guy who owns the music store?"

"That's the one." Touchdown confirmed. "He's also the one who knocked out one of my teeth in high school."

"He was that guy?" Kick's eyes widened along with Kid and Sonata

"I tried flirting with his friend Sky and wouldn't take no for an answer. Next thing I knew I had a fist in my face and my tooth was rattling in my mouth."

"Daddy did that?" asked Sonata in surprise.

"Yep, but it was on that day I started to respect him. Not many people could knock me to the floor with one punch."

"Knocked some sense into you if you ask me." Data Stream held back a giggle.

"Hey!"

"It's nice to know Milo is happy, after his divorce he really changed."

"Daddy already told us." Sonata finished off her lemonade. "We even met Sky not too long ago."

"Oh yeah! I've heard the news about her pregnancy. I wanted to visit and say congratulations, but I got hung up and needed to get supplies when the storm came by."

"My sister Aria was the one who drove her to the hospital. The little guy is soooooo cute, and he's also my godbrother."

"Really? She had the baby! Oooh, I'm going to call her the next time we have the chance."

"Hey Sonata why don't you come down to the wreck room," Kick offered. "We got Air Hockey."

"I've heard of it, but never played it."

"Well now's a better time than any." he lead her down stairs.

Sonata followed while Kid frowned.

"Wow look at all this, is that a pinball machine? I haven't played that in years."

"Yup. We decked this place out with everything."

"Looks like it."

"So, Ready to play?"

"Okay." both walked over and took a side on the table.

"Just to warn you I'm a pro at this game."

"We'll see."

Both grabbed a mallet as Kick put a puck in the middle of the table.

"Ladies first."

Sonata took a shot for the goal. But Kick was able to knock it away with ease.

"Hey!"

"Main rule of the game is keep the other guy from scoring, like this!" he smacks the puck sending it shooting into her goal."

"Aw man!"

"This is as much a defensive game than it is offensive." Kick smirked.

"I'm not missing this time."

Kid watched from the steps as the two played their game. He knew exactly what would happen next.

Just as Sonata pulled back, Kick knocked the puck straight at her goal.

"Ah! Again." groaned Sonata.

"Gotta be faster than that Sonny." grinned Kick Off.

They kept playing but Sonata failed to score a single point.

"And that's game."

"Dang it." groaned the former siren.

"Sorry I had to totally waist you, but a guy's gotta defend his title."

That's when Kid stood up and walked all the way down. "And I think that's enough for one day."

"You just don't like this game because you never beat me." Kick teased.

"Oh please it's simplistic even a child can do it." Kid wasn't one for being macho, but he couldn't let himself look bad in front of a girl like Sonata.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." grinned Kick. "It'll be fun kicking your butt like old times."

"Times change big brother." Kid walked over. "Sonata, let me take a crack at this game."

"Okay." she gave him her mallot. She walked over to the sides and watched.

"It'll be fun beating you in front of your girlfriend. I can show her what a loser you are."

"Tough talk from someone who'll be eating those words." Kid placed the puck at the center of the table.

Kick Off grinned as they got ready.

Both brothers looked each other in the eye.

The game started and Kick Off was about to power drive the puck before Kid knocked it to the side with lightning fast reflexes. It bounced into the side and into the older brothers goal.

Kick off was stunned while Sonata clapped.

"Wha… How did-"

"I believe that's a point for me" Kid crossed his arms.

Kick Off frowned before getting the puck and putting it back in the middle. "Lucky shot."

"If you say so." Kid set his mallet down with a grin.

Kick tried using his power shot again managing to land a hit. He was sure it would make it into the goal until Kid demonstrated more of his reaction speed and blocked it.

Kid grinned and immediately hit the puck against the side where it slid past Kick Off into the opposite side and in the goal. "That's two."

'Dang it!'

"Look Kick, you can't beat me." Kid put the mallet down. "I'll beat you every time if you keep playing the way you are now."

"Shut up!"

"You think you and dad are the only ones who play this game?" the younger brother questioned. "Mom and I play whenever you two leave the house."

His brother growled while Sonata walked over and hugged Kid.

"And just so you know big brother, Dad never could beat Mom at this game even when they were kids. Mom even taught me every trick shot she knows and I've been letting you win since I was ten because she asked me to."

"Liar!"

"Ask Dad for yourself, he'll tell you the same story. Let's go Sonata." Kick off was a sore loser, so Kid knew when to leave when his older brother was about to throw a fit.

"That was cool." smiled Sonata.

"Nothing to it." Kid shrugged as they crossed the threshold. "Hey dad, can you spare some money for lunch? Kicks about to lose it over a game of air hockey so we gotta head out until he cools off."

"Sure. Just try not to do anything that'd make me and your mom grandparents."

"It's not like that!"

A loud shout from the basement was a clear warning to bug out fast.

"Here ya go." Touchdown handed Kid some money.

"Thanks pop, later." Kid dragged Sonata out the house and away from his peeved brother.

As they walked along the sidewalk, Kid was cleaning his glasses. "Any chance your dad will let me sleep over on the couch? I don't think I can go home tonight."

"That might be hard."

"Kicks inability to accept defeat makes him hard to live with some time." the boy slipped his spectacles back over his eyes. "Last year our school lost a football game because he wouldn't pass the ball. It was his fault yet he refused to take responsibility and blamed the team."

"What a sore loser."

"Yes, I know." Kid kicked a discarded can. "Living with him while he's like that…"

Sonata put a hand on his back.

"It's kinda funny really. Back in the day my folks were both really competitive."

"What changed them?"

"It's not what changed really. My dad spent the weekends at the arcade boasting that no one could beat him at foosball, air hockey, and other games like them. Then my mom moved into town and she challenged him."

"What happened?"

"They made a deal, the loser wouldn't set foot in the arcade again until they beat the winner, as an addition to this bet the loser could only challenge the winner once a day. She annihilated him, pulling all these trick moves with expert performance and dethroned the king of the arcade."

"Wow."

"Dad came back every day to challenge her and every time she would knock him off the high pedestal he put himself on."

"Then what happened?"

"Well seasons came and went, but my Dad still couldn't win. Eventually they grew into young adults and right in the middle of a game she gave. She knew my dad wouldn't give up until he beat her so she threw in the towel and said it was time to end the game before they wasted their lives away for nothing."

"Wow your dad sounds stubborn."

"Oh big time." Kid nodded. "They didn't speak until he took a punch to the face, which was done by your father apparently. The next day she asked if he was alright before it became a friendly conversation."

"So is that what lead to them getting together?"

"Indeed. Though they did but some rough patches they worked them out."

"That's amazing."

"I know. Not many people expected them to last long in their relationship. Him the high school quarterback, and her being head of the computer club."

"And eventually they got married, right?"

"How else would I be here." he chuckled. "Hey you wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure."

"I understand you like tacos so let's stop of and the Mexican restaurant around the corner."

"How did you know?" she gasped with a smile.

"Your sister Aria may have let it slip." Kid admitted.

'Thanks Aria.'

"Here, I'll take half the money my father gave me to grab something from the burger place down the block and you can have the rest to get your tacos."

"You're not coming with me?"

"Sorry, Mexican food doesn't agree with me, indigestion and all, but I'll be right back."

"Alright."

"Great," he smiled as he handed her some of the money. "I should be there and back in five minutes. So wait in front of the restaurant after you grab your food and wait until I get back."

"Sure thing."

Kid jogged off while Sonata went to get her meal and waited nearby for his return.

"HEY!"

She turned her head as Kick walked up to her. "Where's that pipsqueak brother of mine!"

She tapped her chin. "No idea."

"Ha! I knew it, he can't even dump anyone right."

"But apparently he can beat you properly, right?"

"Eh, so what." Kick shrugged. "I can do a lot more things better than he can...like show a pretty lady a good time, eh?" he moved closer to her.

"I'll pass." she looked away.

"Aw come on, I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I said I'll pass." she frowned.

"Just a little kiss?" he tried getting his arm around her waist.

"Not even for all the tacos in the world." she slapped his arm away and attempted to put some distance between them.

"Why are you playing so hard to get?" he grabbed her wrist.

She struggled to get free, but the boy's grip was too strong. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

Kid rounded the corner and saw his brother with Sonata trying to push him away from her. His eyes widened as all rational thought became clouded with primal fury, his adrenaline level shot through the roof, and he charged with an animalistic roar. "LET HER GO!"

Sonata and Kick turned, only for Kid to rear his fist back and slam it into Kick's jaw with a sickening crack.

Sonata escaped the larger boys hold pulling her arm to her chest. She was stunned while Kid was huffing with anger.

Kicks screams of pain were muffled as he covered his mouth with his hands. "AH. That actually hurt!" the older brother felt something in his mouth and then spit out two teeth. "Are these….. There are my teeth!"

"And if you even think about putting a finger on her again you'll be missing even more!" Kid pointed at him. "NOW BEAT IT!"

'Kid.' thought Sonata in awe.

"Y-You little punk!" sniffled Kick as he ran off. "I'm telling mom!"

Both watched him run while Sonata turned to Kid. "That was incredible."

Kid finally cooled down from the adrenaline high and just nodded while trying to catch his breath. "Ah!" He hissed looking at his knuckles. "That really hurt."

"Maybe you should get that looked at." The girl suggested.

"Nah, I think I'll manage." he said rubbing his knuckles to was the pain. "Let's go somewhere quiet and eat."

"Well if you say so."

The two found a bench by the park and peacefully chowed down on their lunch.

"I gotta say, that was awesome." she smiled.

"Yeah, now that I've regained my senses I can hardly believe I just did that."

"I just can't believe you went nuts just cause he grabbed me."

"Well yeah, how else would I react when my girlfriend is in trouble?"

That made Sonata beam and hug him. She opened her eyes and caught the bruise on his knuckles. "Maybe you really SHOULD get someone to look at that."

"Alright, but if we go to my place my parents will probably kill me for knocking out Kicks teeth, but if we go to your place and tell your dad about it then he'll kill me. Either way I'm dead meat."

"Maybe we can sneak you in and have Aria patch you up."

"No, I can't run, not this time. Your dad trusted me to look after you so better to own up and take as a man, no matter how much it scared me."

"Aw, that's so mature of you." she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Uh… yeah, but can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you lead me there, my legs won't move."

She giggled at his silliness. "Sure thing." She pulled him up by his fore arm and guided him home. All the while Kid tried to keep the bruise on his hand hidden.

"DADDY I'M HOME!"

"Ah, hello Sonata." smiled Myestro walking down, but lost it when he saw Kid.

"Daddy, kid hurt his hand, can you take a look at it?"

"How did he hurt his hand?"

"Well it all started with my older brother."

"Wait, let me take a guess. You had enough and punched him?"

"Well sorta, you may want to sit down for this story."

Myestro sat at a chair while both teens sat across from him.

Kid gulped slightly. 'Maybe he won't take it so badly."

"WHAT!"

"Now daddy, take some deep breaths."

"Only after I wring that delinquents neck!" Myestro seethed. "When I get my hand on him I'll-"

"I'm sure after my parents hear what happened, they'll deal with him." spoke Kid.

"You were supposed to be watching her!" he poked the boy's chest.

"I-I know sir! And I'm terribly sorry!" Kid backed up a little.

"How could you leave her alone after I trusted you?"

"I never knew my brother would actually come looking for me." Kid defended. "He's never done anything like this before."

"That doesn't change the fact this happened under YOUR watch."

"I know that and I take full responsibility, but please-"

Kid was interrupted when his parents came through the door with Touchdown holding Kick by the scruff of his jacket and Data Stream pinching the boy's ear.

"Oh good, you're already here." spoke the boy's mother.

"Yes, and frankly we need to talk." he spoke glaring at Kick.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Touchdown shoved his eldest son. "Get moving you."

"So, you're the young man who thought it was a good idea to lay his hands on my daughter." Myestro's glare got even more harsh.

"Yes, my eldest son. He came home bawling like a baby about Kid knocking his teeth out, he's not good at lying so it was easy to get the truth out of him."

"Uh, actually dad….that's not a lie."

Kid showed his hand to his parents. His dad's eyes widened while his mom let out a small gasp.

"Uh… hello?" Adagio and Aria looked out from the back. "What's going on? I heard Myestro scream.

"Apparently something quite interesting happened with Sonata and Kid's date." spoke Myestro with his arms crossed.

"Myestro," Data took her eyes off her son. "I was hoping to discuss the incident like civilised people."

"We don't need to take this to court when we can just talk it over right now." Touchdown stood by his wife.

"Well if you can manage to make a compelling argument in, oh say, ten minutes, than perhaps."

"This sounds bad." Aria looked around them. "What happened?"

"It seems Kid's brother was a little too touch grabby with your sister."

"He tried to get me to kiss him, even after I said no." Sonata held Kid's arm.

Both frowned while eyeing Kid's brother with small glares.

"Myestro, you're a very well respected man in this city." Touchdown spoke. "Maybe working for you for a few weeks after school will teach him a thing or two about respecting others."

"Him working here around all my girls puts me under more anger than before." he frowned.

"Yeah and I got football practice after school, the next big game is on a month."

"Oh no, as the coach I'm cutting you from the team until you get your act together."

"Dad!"

"Finally, I'm taking away your key to the Wreckroom."

"DAD!"

"I know having him here might be infuriating Myestro, but… well you know how it use to be. My father made me get a job at and the library and work there for a whole month. But someone like you could set a good example."

Myestro kept a stern expression with his arms crossed. "Hmmm?"

"Dad please, you can't do this." Kick pleaded

"I can and will. If you can't learn some respect, then life will just get harder for you. If Myestro is kind enough to let you work this problem off, you should be grateful he doesn't tell the police what you did."

"But my Wreckroom Key?

"Some hard work without goofing off will show you that there are times to play, and times to grow up."

"Well, I guess I'll allow it," Myestro huffed. "but while you're working here you will stay on the first floor. And you are not to touch my girls."

Kick groaned before looking at the ground and nodding.

"He can start tomorrow."

"Thank you Myestro." spoke Data Stream. "And tell Sky I look forward to meeting her new baby."

"Understood." he watched them take Kick out the door before turning to Kid.

"Sir, as I said I take full responsibility for leaving Sonata."

"Yes you should. And normally I'd throw you out and want you far from my daughter as possible. But…"

"But?"

"...you did defend her and keep your brother from doing anything worst, so…...if Sonata still wants to hang out with you, then perhaps you might be a good fellow for her after all. We'll just call it your first strike." he narrowed his eyes. "But remember, if you reach three strikes, I will make sure you never set a foot anywhere near here or near my daughter."

Kid nodded sadly.

"One of you girls go get the bandages from upstairs to wrap his hand."

"I'll get it." spoke Aria before heading upstairs.

Sonata took Kid's other hand and leaned into his while smiling. "Thanks again Kid."

"Any time." he smiled back.

The next morning Kid went into work. "Morning sir." he spoke to his supervisor.

"Hey Kid, how'd things go?"

"With Sonata, better than I expected. Not so much with her father. We don't have anything heavy to unload today, right?"

"Nah, just small stuff."

"Good because I don't think I'll be able to handle the heavy stuff for a while." Kid showed off his hand.

"Ouch, what happened?"

"It's a loooong story."


	15. Chapter 15

Kick grumbled as he swept the shop floor. He frowned while sitting on the counter keeping an eye on him was Aria.

"You missed a spot." she remarked.

"I know I know." he grumbled bringing the broom over and sweeping it clean of dust.

"You must feel pretty lame right now. Getting your teeth knocked out by your halfpint brother? Ouch."

"I know." he growled in irritation while trying to stay calm.

Myestro walked out of the back holding the guitar he had just fixed. "That should do it, now to just let the glue dry. At the very least I can probably trade it off at a swap meet."

"Looks good enough to sell." spoke Aria.

"No Aria," her father shook his head "I named it a rule to never sell any merchandise that was broken."

"Just sayin." she hopped off the counter. "Well I'm heading out."

"Where to?" Myestro asked in curiosity

"I was thinking of going over to Sky's place." she said moving her arms behind her back.

"Well let her know I send my best wishes." he flashed a grin.

"Will do, later dad." Aria went out the door.

Myestro turned to Kick with a less than friendly glance. "You missed a spot."

The boy groaned and was about ready to call it quits. But knew if he did, his punishment would get even worst.

Aria came to the address Sky had given Myestro and took a breath as she went up to the door and used the knocker. She waited a few seconds before the door opened. Sky had walked out with her hair a mess and dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh? Hello Aria." yawned Sky.

"Everything okay, Sky?"

"Oh yeah, the baby's just been keeping us up, for the past few days."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Ooh, sorry." Sky moved aside to let the girl enter. "Come on in."

"So how's Gale?" Aria walked in looking around the quaint little home.

"Right now passed out in his coffee." Sky pointed a finger to the kitchen.

Aria looked and saw the male snoring with his head on top of a mug. She snorted before collecting herself.

"Gale!"

"Ah! Wha?" he sat up and looked around.

"We have a visitor." Sky said to him.

"Oh, Aria what a surprize." Gale waved before taking a drink from his mug.

"Tempest must be riding you two ragged." she said in concern.

"Big time." nodded Gale.

"But it's just one of the downside s of parenting," Sky sat down. "he'll grow out of it."

"So what's it like now being parents?"

"It's tough, but we knew what we were getting into when we decided to have children."

The baby's cries filled the house.

"I'll get to him." spoke Sky standing up and heading upstairs.

"You don't mind if I tag along right?" Aria asked hopefully.

"Not at all."

Aria followed the woman upstairs to the nursery where the baby was thrashing around in the crib. Sky walked over and picked the little guy up. His face was red as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Guess naming him Tempest wasn't the best idea." Aria joked.

"I doubt a real tempest would be louder than him." Sky joked back.

"Hey there little fella." Aria rubbed his cheek.

Tempest stopped his wales and looked at Aria before giving a smile.

Sky's jaw stopped at her baby.

"Are you giving your folks trouble?" she laughed tickling his chin. He made a few giggles in response.

"I don't believe it." Sky stared with wide eyes.

"Uh, who knew it was easy to make him giggle." smiled Aria.

"He hasn't giggled since you held him at the hospital."

"Really? Weird."

"Um… Aria, I hate to ask, but would you mind looking after him while Gale and I take a short nap?"

"Sure, no problem." Aria took the infant before the mother ran out to fetch her husband. She looked at the child who smiled up at her which made her smile back. "What is it about you that makes me smile?"

Back at Myestro's Melodies, Adagio poked her head out from the back room and looked to the instrument on the counter. "Why can't I get that thing off my mind?"

It kept sitting there and she bit her lip before huffing. She tip toed out towards the counter, watching Kick sweep while going for the guitar.

'Almost there.'

"Man this bites!" Kick started to turn around.

'Crap!' Adagio Ducked down to avoid being seen.

"I could be on the field right now tackling dummies, but the only thing I'm tackling here are dust bunnies. Stupid Kid and his dimwit girlfriend."

'This coming from a guy who's talking to himself.' thought Adagio rolling her eyes.

"Aw well, she wasn't even that cute anyway, dumb little bimbo isn't anything special."

Adagio frown and actually felt herself getting angry hearing that.

"Now her sister Adagio, is another story. Nice piece of eye candy like her under my arm would really boost my popularity."

'Oh keep dreaming dipstick.' thought Adagio who was close to throwing something at the football player.

"Well at least that blowhard Myestro isn't screaming in my ear at the moment."

"Maybe I should take his place." spoke Adagio standing up and making Kick jump.

"Adagio?!" Kick exclaimed grasping the broom tightly before she slapped him in the face.

"I'd rather make out with a dog than even CONSIDER going out with you. I actually know a man who treats me a lot better than you ever could to me or my sister." she grabbed the guitar and locked open the door to the backroom and going upstairs.

Kick rubbed the spot she slapped him in shock. "Dang, these girls are nuts."

Adagio sighed as she sat on the bed with the guitar on her lap.

"What is it with this thing? Why am I drawn to it? It's just a simple electric seven string, it's useless without an amp."

She held it up and shrugged. "It doesn't look like anything special."

But still, the urge to play it kept nagging at her. She held it up and strummed. The sound wasn't very loud, but plucking away at the strings and listening to the tones calmed her racing mind.

Aria sat in the nursery rocking chair gently bouncing the tyke in her arms. Each time he let out a giggle of joy with his hands raised up.

Aria smiled wiggling a finger over him watching him try to grab it. "Come on Tempus, keep trying."

The baby eventually got it and tried pulling it to his mouth. Aria let him and smiled as he lightly gum on the appendage. 'Wait should I be letting him do this?' she pulled her finger away in worry.

He pouted and started making small whimpering sounds.

"Oh, no, no, no." she stood up and rocked him hoping to settle him down. "Don't cry, Don't cry."

But the young baby started making a slight cry that started getting louder.

"Okay, don't panic," she said to herself looking around the room. "Maybe I can find a binky for you to suck on somewhere."

Tempest kept crying while Aria frantically looked around the room. She went to the crib finding one next to the little pillow. "Here we go."

She held it to Tempest's face as he slowly looked at it before grabbing it and put it in his mouth.

"Whew, much better." she said walking around the room when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out noticing she had gotten a text from Sparky."Wonder what he wants." she said opening the message

SJ: Sup girl?

She sat down and sent a reply.

AB: I guess you could say I'm babysitting.

SJ: For real? For who?

AB: My godparents. The new baby has been real rambunctious.

SJ: Dang, I've heard that kinda stuff can make people go nuts.

AB: He's actually real cute when he's quiet.

SJ: Want some company?

AB: Naw, Sky and Gale are sleeping in another room and they might freak out seeing a stranger in their house.

SJ: How rude! I'm not a stranger to you :)

Aria let out a giggle.

AB: Hold on, I'll send you a pic.

She switched to her camera and got herself and the baby in frame. "Say cheese." she snapped the picture and sent it to Sparky.

SJ: Aww, you two look cute.

AB: Thanks.

SJ: Don't tell me you learned child care out on the cold cruel world?

AB: Honestly it just feels natural, which is kinda weird given my mom and all.

SJ: Maybe you get it from your birth father's side?

Aria looked out the window and thought about it. 'Could I have gotten this nurturing side from my biological father? If I did, would things have been different if he raised me, knowing what I am?"

She shook her head and texted Sparky back.

AB: I should get going, but I'll see you around some time.

SJ: Aight, later girl.

Aria hung up and went back to her task while in thought. Tempest waved his hands while sucking on the pacifier.

Adagio kept at it for a few minutes and didn't notice her rhythm slowly going faster making her smirk.

She heard yelling from down stairs and halted. 'What's that idiot doing now?' she left her room and went back to the shop.

"I'm telling you, Adagio took it!" Kick shouted to Myestro.

"And I highly doubt it." spoke the man with his arms crossed. "Now either you tell me where you hid that guitar. Or I will see to it they lock you away for theft."

"Uh, did you say guitar?" asked Adagio walking out.

"Yes I left it on the counter to let the glue dry and when I came to get it, it was gone."

"Well I might have taken it up to my room." she admitted.

Myestro looked at the girl unable to respond.

"I told you so." Kick crossed his arms.

The man glared at the boy. "I'm willing to admit when I'm wrong, and this is one of those times. Now get back to work."

Kick grumbled as Myestro turned to Adagio. "Now, about that guitar."

"Uh, yeah, you see…"

Myestro sat next to her on her bed as she held the instrument. "So after you slapped Kick you grabbed it?

"I don't know why, but I have this stupid nagging feeling inside me. Without an amp it's nothing to be impressed by."

"Well have you tried playing it?"

"Yeah, twice."

"And?"

"It's… relaxing, plucking the strings I mean."

"Well see? You don't need an amp."

"I guess not, I just don't get why I'm so drawn to it, I mean I could have grabbed one of the other guitars but I was drawn to this one."

"Seems you have a musical bone in yourself. Wait here for a moment." he left the room and went down to the basement. "Now let's see, where did I put it?" he said looking in the boxes. "No. No. No. That's not it either. Aha, here it is." he picked up a small box and went back to Adagio's room. "Maybe you can make use of this, sorry if it's a little dusty." he put it on her bed.

"What is it?"

He opened the box and pulled out what appeared to be a speaker with a leather strap. "This is a battery powered amp I got back when ideas still married do Sky. There should be a little juice left in it at the moment."

"You want me to try it out?"

"You're the one holding the guitar. Which reminds me," he reached into his pocket and fished out a metal guitar pick. "This is my lucky pick. It like a good luck charm to me." he grabs her hand and placed it in her palm, "But maybe, you can get some luck out of it."

She looked at it and then looked at Myestro.

"It's already helped me more than I ever could have hoped for, a roof over my head a good profitable buisness, and a family. What else could I possibly want in life?"

"Wow, thanks."

He pulled out the cord and plugged one end into the amp while handing her the other. She took it and plugged it into the guitar.

"Now give it a shot."

Adagio sighed and brought the pick near the strings. She slowly strummed the strings as the sound was louder thanks to the amp.

"You girls take to your instruments like you played them all your lives." Myestro chuckled.

"Just sorta comes natural I guess."

"Wait if, Sonata and Aria could sing good while they played then maybe you can as well."

"Doubt it's gonna work." Adagio looked away.

"Well maybe my lucky pick could add a little boost, that is if you actually tried." He tried encouraging her.

She looked down at the little thing in her fingers. 'What have I got to lose.' she sighed in her head.

She strummed a familiar tune and got into the rhythm and started to sing

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

The world around her became black and her entire body felt like stone while her hands trembled.

'Did… did I just sing?' Adagio's thoughts ran a mile a minute. 'That should be impossible.'

The pendant had been long gone and almost forgotten yet she sang as if it were still around her neck.

'Am I going nuts?'

A hand falling on her shoulder brought the curly haired girl out of her trance. She looked up and saw the smiling face of Myestro.

"I knew you could do it."

"I...I guess I did." her initial shock not yet gone she looked down at the guitar. 'Just what's going on around here?'

"Um, are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just fine." she absently nodded. "Can you give me a minute? I need to wrap my head around all this."

"Of course." he patted her shoulder and left her to her own devices.

She groaned after he left and set the guitar down before laying down on her bed. 'I don't understand, without my pendant I should be powerless in this world.' she touched the spot where the pendant once rested. 'But if that's true, then what was that feeling?' Myestro's words from back when she was recovering came to the surface.

'Well all I did was have them try their instruments for a little while trying to put their hearts into the tunes by asking them to try and sing. I was stunned.'

'Is that it?' She shot back up furrowing her brow. 'Is that the key to getting our power back?'

She looked at the guitar and tapped her chin before grinning darkly. "Okay then, if that's the case then so be it." she gripped her instrument and held it close. "If I can't get my pendant back I'll play by this world's rules."

Aria placed her godbrother in a small blanket she laid out on the floor. She smiled and made sure he had enough room around his face so he didn't suffocate. "That should do it."

As Tempest let out a giggle, Aria smiled and held her phone up again.

"Just one photo for myself." she centered Tempest and took the picture.

"Who would've thought something so small and squishy looking could turn me to mush." Aria shook her head before an idea hit her. "I'll send some pics to Sonata, she'll love it."

She tapped at her phone and sent the pic to Sonata. Now all she needed to do was wait.

Her phone started ringing and she wasn't surprised to see it was Sonata. She hit the answer button expecting a flurry of words of gratitude. "Hello?"

"What the Heck Aria!"

"Ow!" Aria held her phone away and put it back to her ear.

"If I had known Sky was bringing the baby over, I would have stayed home."

"She didn't, I came over and she asked me to keep an eye on the little guy."

"Are you for realsies? I'm here at the mall with nothing to do and you didn't invite me?"

"You never asked." shrugged Aria.

"Ooooooh, you're just… just… Awful!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"I'm never speaking to you again!" the call ended.

"Looks like auntie Sonata is mad." Aria spoke to Tempest who let out a cooe. She reached down and wiggled her fingers on his little belly. He giggled while Aria smiled down at his happy face. She stopped entirely after a terrible odor reached her nose. "Oh please tell me you didn't..."

The infant began to squirm in discomfort.

"Oh no." Aria reached down and picked him up as he started whimpering. "Could have gone my whole life without doing this." She took the baby over to the changing table. After almost losing her breakfast, she put a clean diaper on him. "What are your parents feeding you?"

He just giggled and clapped his hands.

"You might think it's funny, but I sure don't you little stink bomb." but Aria couldn't stop smiling a little. She picked him up and rocked him in her arms like before. "But even if you stink, you're still adorable."

He sighed while nuzzling in her chest.

"Sleepy huh? Well why don't you make like your mommy and daddy and take a little nap." She moved walked back and forth across the room. Tempest's eyes slowly dropped down while listening to her heartbeat. His small breaths gave her confirmation that the infant was in the land of nod.

She smiled and sat on the couch to let him sleep in her arms.

Sky and Gale walked out of their room and felt uneasy by the silence.

"Hear that?" asked Sky.

"I don't hear anything." Gale shrugged.

"Exactly, it's too quiet. No screaming, no wailing, something is not right."

"Now Sky, let's not jump to conclusions." Gale grasped her hand.

"But what if something happened? What if someone broke in and Aria couldn't stop them? What if-"

"Sky you're being paranoid, let's just go into the nursery and you'll see everything is fine."

Sky nodded as her husband lead the way. However the moment they saw the empty nursery, Sky's heart pounded in her chest.

"Stay calm." Gale spoke rubbing Sky's back. "Maybe they're somewhere else."

Sky ran through the hall and down the stairs. "Aria? Aria!" She stopped after seeing the sight on the couch. There she saw the girl sleeping with Tempest sleeping her arms.

"Oh, Gale look."

Gale walked in and smiled at the cute and serene sight. "Well there's a sight that that just warms your heart."

"Aww, maybe I should take a picture."

"Milo would probably make it his background photo on his phone."

Sky rushed off to get a camera and came back taking a few pictures.

Gale smiled while Aria and Tempest twitched a little, but just cuddled closer.

"Okay let's get the little guy to bed and send Aria home. Gale walked over and gently shook Aria's shoulder.

"Wha, huh, oh hi guys."

"Sleep well?" Sky joked with a smile.

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep." she looked down at the sleeping Tempest. "Guess this little guy made me tired."

Sky took her son, letting Aria sit up. "Aria we can't thank you enough."

"Oh it was no problem." She waved off. "Really it was pretty fun."

"Well take this for your troubles." Gale pulled a ten dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Aria pocketed it and stood up while stretching. "Alright, I gotta go work things out with Sonata, she's kinda peeved I spent the day with the little whirlwind and she didn't."

"Well if she ever wants to come by, let her know I think Tempest would love the attention."

"Right, see you later." Aria waved and tickled Tempest's chin before heading out the door.

"Something tells me Aria is going to be here often." gale looked to his wife and son

"Well I think Tempest is all for it." Sky smirked

Said toddler squirmed as he giggled.

**A/N **

**Just a little shout out to my readers if you have any constructive criticism you would like to share it would be greatly appreciated**** any one out there has experience in song writing I ask for your assistance.**


	16. Chapter 16

At the ice cream parlor, Aria sat a table tapping her fingers. "Sonata, would you knock off the childish silent treatment?"

"Humph!" the blue haired girl pouted.

"How long are you going to act like that?"

"Hey girls." Aurora walked up wearing an apron. "What can I get you today?"

"Orange and Watermelon for me." spoke Aria.

"Rainbow sherbet." Sonata said.

"Is Sonata okay?" Aurora asked Aria, noticing the blue girl's unusual position in her seat.

"She's just miffed I spent the afternoon babysitting our baby godbrother Tempest and she didn't." Aria replied.

"You two have a baby godbrother?" Aurora nearly dropped her pad and pen "That's great. What's the little guy like?"

"Cries a lot, but calms down once he sees me for some weird reason."

"Sure, rub it in while you're at it." Sonata slumped in her seat.

"I'll just go get your orders." Aurora walked away.

"Where the heck is Adagio!?" Sonata slammed her fists into the table.

"Beats me." shrugged Aria. "From what I heard she's still playing that new guitar in her room."

"I wonder, when did she get into instruments?" Sonata questioned not wanting to make it seem like she was asking Aria.

"From the way she was shredding it sounds like she's had some practice without us noticing."

"Here you are ladies." spoke Aurora coming back with their orders.

They thanked Aurora and took their ice cream.

"So when are you gonna let me see him?" asked Aurora

"Sonata's probably gonna go running over after she finishes her ice cream."

"Hey Aurora, tell Aria maybe I will." Huffed the girl.

"Seriously Sonata, get over it already." Aria shook her he

"Aurora, tell Aria I won't."

The door opened and Aria turned to see a familiar lavender skinned boy. "Hey Cloak."

"Huh? Where?" the boy looked around. "Wait, are you talking to me?"

"Do you see anyone else standing there?"

"Dagger!" Aurora glared.

"Dagger?" Spoke Aria in confusion.

"He's Cloak's younger twin brother, we don't get along."

"You're twins?" Sonata blinked.

"I'm guessing you go to that lame Disco club too. Is that hack Sparks still trying to act all cool?"

"Wow. If you think that place is lame, then clearly you're already wrong."

"Ha! That place is dump compared to the club I'm with."

"Dagger, unless you plan to buy something I think you should leave, now." Aurora opened the door.

"Whatever, you tell that wannabe Joe that whenever he decides to grow a spine then Thunder will be ready to throw down."

"Out, before I go get my mom!" Aurora went red in the face.

The boy growled and walked out of the shop..

"Who's Thunder?" Sonata questioned.

The girl rubbed her arm and looked hesitant until she sighed. "Give me a minute to talk to my mom and we'll head to the club. You should hear it from Joe himself."

"Okay?" Aria raised an eyebrow

At first glance Sonata wasn't impressed by the clubs exterior. "This place looks like a dump."

"You won't be saying that for long." Aria smirked before Aurora knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" came the angry voice of Cloak. The slot in the door opened as he looked out. "Oh, it you Aurora, and Aria! Hey good to have you back."

"Yeah, I came here with my sister." she gestured to Sonata.

"Well give me a minute to get the locks." he closed the slot and undid each lock. Then it opened with Cloak gesturing them inside.

From a short distance away, Dagger grinned and lifted his phone to his ear. "Boss, they fell for it just like you said they would."

"Good, come on back. We'll move onto the next part."

"Understood, Dagger out." he hung up and crept away.

"It's really quiet." spoke Sonata. "What kind of club is this? where's the music?"

"Just hold on." Aria said. "Look Cloak, we're here to speak with you and Sparky."

"About what?" Cloak asked curiously

"We ran into your brother at my family's Ice cream parlor earlier." spoke Aurora.

"Dagger? Oh great." groaned Cloak. "What did that backstabber want?"

"Nothing really," Aria replied. "but he said something about someone named Thunder."

"Say no more. Come let's go get Sparky." Cloak opened the soundproof door and Sonata started hearing music.

"Wow, look at this place!" Sonata looked around in wonder

"And you called it a dump." Aria grinned.

"Aurora, tell Aria I'm still mad at her."

"Oh shut up already." Aria said as the girls went around with Cloak as they searched.

"There he is." the boy pointed to the booth seats where Sparky sat enjoying a drink.

"Sparky!" Aria waved.

"Yo there's my girl!" grinned Sparky before noticing Sonata. "And I see you brought your sister and Aurora to the party too."

"We didn't come for fun, we wanted to know about a guy called, Thunder."

Sparky's eyes widened and he did a spit take. "How did you hear about him?"

"We met Cloak's brother and was bad mouthing you, calling you things like Hack, wannabe, and in way he also called you spineless."

"Sounds like that brother of mine." frowned Cloak.

Sparky growled slamming his cup on the table. "A hack! wannabe! That boss of his wouldn't know a good song from white noise."

"Who is this Thunder guy?" asked Sonata.

Sparky took a moment to calm down and brushed his hair with his fingers. "His full name is Roaring Thunder, he use to be my rappin' partner. We beat any and all challengers. We we're unbeatable. Then thunder gets it in his head to start taking money from the losers. Soon enough no one would come up and face us. When more and more of our regulars didn't stop by any more I had no choice but to talk to the owner and have him banned from the club. Until he cleaned up his act he wasn't welcome here, but instead he goes and builds his own club right across town."

"So he's basically just a big baby." spoke Aria.

"He calls his club The Station, kinda lazy considerin' it's the old Cloudsdale Subway Station."

"And I take it he's trying to play the whole 'they don't understand my genius' role, right?" Aria raised an eyebrow. "That's just sad."

"The place is decked out with games that cheat and high priced foods and drinks. but since The Station opened, the number of people who come by went down to half."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sonata.

"I don't know," Sparky looked down at the table. "Maybe Max can give me some advice."

"Max?" Aria tilts her head.

"Oh right you never met him yet, well he's the dude that owns this joint." Sparky moved out of his seat. "I think it's about time I introduce you." Sparky took the two girls back stage and up a staircase. "Max's office is at the top. Although I should warn you, he's kinda… lively, for a man his age."

"So is Sonata here at times."

They came to a door with flashing lights visible from blurry window and music coming from inside.

"You may want to brace your selves." Sparky said as he reached for the knob.

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah.

The girls jaws dropped as they saw a man with a huge afro wearing a purple disco outfit with white platform shoes. With his back to the door he didn't see them as he danced.

Show 'em how we do it now  
Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah  
Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now.

"Max!" sparky called out, but said man was too into his dancing.

Let show the world we can dance  
Bad enough to strut our stuff  
The music gives us a chance  
We do more out on the floor.

Sparky went over to the radio making the music and switched it off. "Max!"

"Woah!" the man jumped and quickly turned showing he had a wrinkled face and blue tinted glasses. "Sparky, you don't mess with a man's tunes you know?"

"Sorry, but I brought some friends by cause we got a major problem."

"Well well." Max slid to them and leaned in moving his glasses down. "A pair of new bunnies in the club."

"Bunnies? Where?" Sonata turned her head around.

"He means you two." Sparky pointed to the girls. "He's saying you're cute."

"Oh, well thanks."

"Okay Sparky ma' boy, what's the skinny?" Max remarked.

"Well we just got word that Thunder's startin to stir up trouble."

"Not cool man," the elder shook his head. "that rude dude ain't been nothin' but trouble."

"Yeah, and Sparky said we should talk to you." Spoke Aria.

The man tilted his head and leaned in to look her in the eyes.

"Uh, personal space?" She frowned.

"Huh…. Something about you two…. Feels a little funky."

"Like...what?" She asked stepping back.

"...nah, never mind, probably nothin'." the man brushed off. "So, any tips?" Asked Max.

"Probably the same as always, he wants to hear me so you'll leave the place to him in your will instead of me."

"That ain't happenin! This place went to ya for a reason, and that's cause you got the flow! Unlike that cat who couldn't groove like you."

"What's the flow?" asked Aria.

"The flow is where you take all the groove from music and good vibes from those cheering for you and work it through your bod. Oh! That's why as long as I'm still kickin and showin' my sweet moves! This place is stickin' with my man Sparkster here."

"I had this hunch that Thunder got greedy for money as compensation after Max told us he was going to leave the club to me." Sparky shrugged.

"Well what do we do about now?" Asked Aria.

"Nothin'." Max walked away

"Nothing?" Sonata scratched her head in confusion.

"Roaring Thunder is just another bully. You gotta show em' you won't cave under pressure. Sparky ,you get your backside down to The Station and tell that jive turkey it ain't happening."

"Wait, so suddenly this Thunder guy is a turkey?" Sonata rubbed her head in confusion.

Aria slapped her forehead. Aria couldn't blame Sonata for not understanding, they were in another country during the seventies.

"But what if he keeps comin' back?" Asked Sparky.

"Take a chill pill Sparkster. All ya gotta do is keep your head on your shoulders."

"And if they keep going at it?" Asked Aria. "Can I take care of them?"

"Woah!" Max raised his hands. "Look chickadee, I don't allow violence among my Groovers, or anyone else. You just chill and learn to relax."

"Wait, Aria's a chicken?" Spoke Sonata.

"Just be quiet Sonata." her sister covered her mouth.

"Alright Max, you never steered me wrong before so I'll trust you."

"Cool. Now if that's all, I got's to get back to my groovilicious songs!" Max turned his radio back on and went back to dancing.

The three left the office and went back to the front.

"So we just sit back and do nothing?" Spoke Aria to Sparky.

"No, Max told me to go to The Station and talk to Thunder. So that's what I'm going to do."

"I'm coming too, my brother and I need to talk." Cloak said.

"Great let's go." Aria said going for the door.

"Hold up Aria, maybe you should hang back here with Sonata?"

"Why am I staying with her?" Sonata asked.

"You're not." she spoke up and glared at him. "If you think I'm just gonna sit back and let this Whining Thunder and his lap dog bad mouth our club he's got another thing coming."

"Look, I just don't want you or your sister getting caught up if something bad happens."

"I'm going." she glared into his eyes. "Even if I have to follow."

Sparky and Cloak stepped back and blinked before she walked out.

"Man, she's scary sometimes." Cloak said.

"You're tellin me." Sparky smiled.

"I'm going too!" Sonata ran out the door.

The four teens walked through the city and came to a stairway with a sign over it.

"Here it is." Sparky sighed. "Just heads up. Most of the people down there use to be fans of mine so it'll feel a little awkward."

"Just focus on what max told you to do and you'll be fine." spoke Aria.

"I'm glad you're here with me Ria." smiled Sparky to the former siren.

She blushed before pushing him forward. "Just go you big softy."

Sonata grinned ear to ear. "Cloak, tell Aria her face is all red."

"I will slap you Sonata." Growled Aria.

"Okay guys, let's get this over with." Sparky went down the stairs. Soon they reached the bottom and heard the sounds of music coming off from the walls. Sparky knocked and the door was opened by Dagger.

"Ah, hello Joey." The twin greeted with a grin.

"Dagger, you no good sell out." Cloak stepped up.

"Easy there." spoke Sparky putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to your friend my dear brother." Dagger taunted.

Cloak scowled at his brother wishing he could slap the grin off his face.

"Roaring Thunder has been waiting for you to show up."

"Good. I'm here to set things straight." Sparky said with a glare.

The group walked inside turning down another flight of stairs. Soon they started hearing the sounds of music get even louder. When they reached the bottom, the girls had their breaths taken away.

"Woah." Sonata got out.

What they expected to be thin stretch of space was actually a large structure. All around there were other teens dancing to the music, eating at tables, or playing at different games. The ceiling had murals painted on it and A fountain shaped like humming birds.

"YO!" Sparky called out.

Some of the teens turned and spotted the group. The music stopped and soon every one looked to them

"Sup ya'll." Sparky spoke out emotionlessly and put his hands in his pockets. "I, uh…. I see a lot of familiar faces here." he stepped up.

"Oh, uh...hey Sparky." spoke one of the teens.

"Wow," Sonata blinked, "You can totally feel the awkwardness."

"So…" Sparky looked around. "These are all the people who went ahead and left the Disco Club"

"I'm surprised you're not madder." Aria walked up beside him.

"Oh I'm mad, but more disappointed than furious." he replied looking around at the teens. "Everyone meet Aria Blaze, she's-"

"Really close to him." she finished.

"Yeah." he cleared his throat.

"Looks like another fan you always have on your arm." mocked Dagger.

"Dagger!" a deep voice called from the back.

Dagger and the small group turned to where the voice came from. A boy not much older then Sparky Joe walked through the crowd. His skin was dark yellow, long straight grey hair that covered half his face, and a bright green eye. He wore a white muscle shirt and blue cargo shorts.

"That's no way to treat guests."

"Sorry boss." Dagger replied.

"I see you're still rockin' the long hair." Sparky got out.

"Ah, Sparky. If I knew you were coming, I would have dressed for the occasion."

"I'm not gonna be here long Thunder. I'm just here to talk."

"Sure, go ahead. Stay awhile and have a drink while you're here." grinned Thunder with an arrogant smile.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm not going to rap against you."

"Really? You came all the way here just to tell me? I should be honored?" Thunder took a mock bow before laughing.

"Look, beating me won't do either of us any good. You still won't be welcome at the club, and Max won't leave the club to you."

"Look around here Sparky. With a place like this, why would I need that dump of a place?" Roaring Thunder replied.

"Does this mean you'll stop being a baby?" asked Aria with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, is that what you've been calling me Sparky?"

"No, I started calling you that." replied Aria.

"Ooh feisty, I can see why Sparky likes you."

"Look, we just came here to tell you what we told you. We won't be staying." Sparky spoke up.

"I see, still afraid of losing." Thunder smirked

"No, but letting this stupid feud go on is pointless."

"Face it, without me your music has become lacking in luster." the grey haired boy remarked.

"Oh yeah? Well what about this place? Without the overpriced drinks, extra equipment, and games that cheat, this would be nothing more than an empty hole in the ground."

"You got some nerve talking to the boss like that." Dagger snarled.

"And you got some nerve working for this chump." spoke Cloak.

"Why you!" Dagger jumped his twin and the two started fighting.

Sparky ran over to try and break it up. "Cloak, stop it!"

"Dagger, stop, enough." Thunder inspected his nails not even showing a bit of care.

When Cloak looked back to Sparky, Dagger glanced to his Boss who glanced and gave a smirk. Taking the sign, Dagger threw a powerful punch to his twin's face, knocking him down.

Sonata covered her mouth with her hands while Aria's jaw dropped.

"Cloak!" Sparky kneeled to help him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah," the downed twin groaned as he covered his left eye.

"I call foul on that!" Sonata cried.

"Not my fault big brother can't take a punch." Dagger shrugged.

"Wow, I might have to take back what I said before. BOTH you and your boss are big babies!" Aria threw in.

"Aria!" Sparky shouted making the sisters jump. "Don't make it any worse."

Aria Blinked and stopped talking while Sparky sent a glare at Thunder and the smirking Dagger.

"We're leaving." Sparky firmly spoke.

"Glad you could stop by." grinned Thunder. He looked to the stage and pointed to the band.

They stiffened before playing their song again.

"Alright everyone, as you were. Shows over." Roaring thunder bellowed to the party goers.

They muttered to themselves and went back to what they were doing, only not having as much fun as before.

Sparky and the rest of them made their way out while Roaring Thunder smiled down at Dagger.

"Well done. You performed marvelously."

"Thank you boss, but why'd you just let him leave?" the boy questioned. "We could have just locked the doors and forced him to face you."

"Because I need him to willingly participate. It wouldn't be much of a battle if he's too focused on getting out. Once they get back to their club, phase three comes into effect." thunder chuckled.

"Ow, hurts worse than I thought." hissed Cloak as they walked back to the club.

"I can't believe those two would stoop so low." Sparky felt bad for getting his friend involved, the blow had left Cloak with a black eye. "I never should have let you come along."

"Dude, I still would have come." spoke Cloak. "Dagger is MY brother, we always fight. He just caught me off guard that's all."

"That was a cheap shot!" Sonata frowned. "You should tell your parents."

"No." Cloak shook his head. "My mom and dad can't know. As twins my brother and I have a silent agreement, I don't snitch on him and he doesn't snitch on me. We both got plenty of dirt on each other over the years to get us grounded forever."

"So we're on our own?" Asked Sonata.

"Eh, it's not that bad at least it'll heal, but it was still a pretty cheap shot."

"Yeah, even I wouldn't stoop that low unless my life depends on it." Aria turned to Sparky. "Sorry about opening my big mouth."

"At least the damage was only minor. I'd hate to think what would happen if it got worse." Sparky I opened the door to let them in. All of them walked in with Cloak crashing at one of the tables.

"Hey guys," Aurora came up. "Great to see you made it ba-" she gasped see Cloaks eye. "OMG! Cloak what happened?!"

Others all around heard her exclamation and faced them.

"Just a little brotherly scuffle." replied Cloak.

"You're saying Dagger did this?" Aurora's expression fixed into one if anger.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal." Cloak waved off

"What's going on?" one of the clubbers walked up.

"Look at what Dagger did to poor Cloak." Aurora spoke.

"Aw man, that's one nasty shiner."

"Really it's nothing." Cloak tried to cover his eye.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Hey guys! Those posers at the station are at it again!"

"Say what!"

"Again?"

Other teens around the club approached after hearing about the station.

"Dagger gave Cloak a black eye." spoke Aurora.

"Aw, dang!"

"What kind of club is Thunder running!"

"Those jerks!"

"Someone get Max!"

"What happened over there Sparky?"

"We tried to tell him I wasn't gonna rap against him, Cloak and Dagger got into it, and…..Dagger threw a sucker punch."

Everyone was appalled hearing this and tensions only got worse.

"That is so low!"

"I've had it up to here with those delinquents!"

"We should teach them what happens when you mess with us!"

"Yeah, this time they've crossed the line!"

"Enough!" Max shouted.

Everyone went quiet and turned to the old man.

"The last thing we need is everyone getting riled up like a pack of dogs!" he looked around "Check it, I'm as steamed as the rest of ya, but we can't go over and start a brawl with all them for the doings of a few like a gaggle of punks, that ain't cool ya feelin' me?"

The teens looked at the floor while shuffling their feet at how quick they were to go out like some kind of gang.

Sparky looked at them and then to Max before walking back and speed walked for the door.

"Where ya going Sparky?" asked one of the teens.

He didn't answer before slamming the door behind him.

"This doesn't look good." spoke Sonata.

"Aria," Max spoke to her. "Go chit chat with him, he needs someone like you right now."

Aria nodded before rushing to the door and followed Sparky out. He was sitting with his back to the wall and had his knees against his forehead. Aria was feeling her heart sink. She'd never seen Sparky so out of it. 'Wish I could knock that Thunder guy on his back.' she thought before going towards him. "Sparky?"

The boy rubbed his eyes and let her crouch down next to him. "He knew, Aria."

"What?"

"Thunder, he knew this would happen. He no doubt planned this from the beginning. He wanted the twins to fight knowing I would try to stop it, which would gave Dagger an opening and once we got him back here….."

"Everyone would get riled up." the pieces came into place

"He knows I'd never let anyone in the club get hurt so now he wants to get the clubs into a fight."

"Wait, if you know what his plan is, just tell everyone."

"Aria, I'm pretty sure there's more to this plan and unlike the plans in cartoons that the hero usually stops this one succeeded."

"What? I don't get it"

"He knows everyone respects Max, and that he'd stop this before it happens. Thunders real goal was to give me a message. He wanted to show me that he doesn't care what happens to anyone else. As long as he gets what he wants. The others could end up hospitalized in the brawl and he wouldn't give an inch, his plans always have been about misdirection."

'So this guy likes to be conniving and deceitful.' Aria glared 'In another time he and Adagio might have been a couple."

"The one he wants to actually rile up is me." Sparky huffed ."And he did it."

"What are you gonna do?"

Sparky took a deep breath and stood to his feet. "First we tell the others, they need to hear this."

Aria stayed back as Sparky went back inside.

Sparky left nothing out as he stood on stage and spoke softly into the mic. "So now Thunder is waiting for me to accept his challenge."

Everyone either looked to the ground, sat down in a chair or just felt plain dirty.

"What are you gonna do?" asked a girl.

"I can tell each and every one of you that though it may not look like it, I'm angrier than I felt in my entire life."

Aria walked over and stood next to Sonata while listening.

"If Thunder wants to throw down, then so be it. If only to get the punk of our backs."

'I hope this ends well.' Thought Aria.

"Aight y'all, let's get over to The Station and settle this once and for all!"

"YEAH!"

The mass of teens marched through the city with Sparky and max at the lead, and moved to the station entrance. Sparky banged on the door and waited.

The door opened with Dagger grinning ear to ear. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah, and this time, we end this." Sparky huffed. "Tell Thunder, I'm ready whenever he is."

"Gladly, you can come in if you want."

They walked inside and the station club members felt uneasy as the disco club members walked in. Many use to be friends and now they couldn't bare to look at each other.

"It feels even more awkward than before." Sonata muttered.

"No duh." Aria muttered back.

"Could someone tell Aria I wasn't talking to her?" Sonata asked.

"I swear Sonata, I will leave you here." growled Aria.

"Roaring Thunder!?" Sparky called out clenching his fists. "Get out here?!"

Dagger came back with said young man following with a grin. "Welcome back Sparky."

"Thunder….I'm done with this, if I have to battle you just to get you to lay off the Disco club, then let's get to the stage and get this over with."

"Well, this is just what I wanted to hear. Time to show you who stands high and who stays low."

The two boys went to the stage, each one holding a mic and glaring at the other

"You can go first." Thunder pointed to his clubs DJ to start the music.

Step down and back off of, I'm takin' stand and holding' my ground see? We used to be friends, partners, brothers-in-arms until the end and now you want the old glory back by defeating me?

I didn't come here to fight but I will finish this war you've brought us to. You've gone too far, trying to wear the bigger shoe.

Now you better conform to the beat, concede defeat. Cause you're gonna lose this image of victory when I bring the heat!

The Disco club cheered. Dagger and Thunder However were not very impressed.

"Yeah that's tellin' him!" Aria exclaimed as she smile.

"Go Sparky, go Sparky, go sparky." said Sonata rotating her arms.

"Try to beat that." spoke the the teen.

Ha, I was always the best when it came to our little team. You're a fake, a phony, some kid who clings to fleeting dream.

Stop acting like a man telling me to step back, you shouldn't have stepped up, now there's no goin back! Partners or not, I was always on top, they came to see me, not total hack!

I don't need glory from this win, you just too small to match. You never had chance, come back another time and maybe we'll have a rematch.

The Station club members clapped for Thunder who soaked it all in with a grin.

"What a shnook." Sonata crossed her arms.

"This ain't good." Max said looking at Sparky. "That first verse must've hit Joe hard, Thunders going below the belt."

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"Another time Ria." the man waved off.

You can't deny that I pulled us through, this club is out of its mind letting you be the master. Don't call yourself king or you will only find disaster!

I'm taking the throne and my people back! Gotta get Tombstone to remix my track!

Now listen everyone I'm gonna set it straight, I didn't want to lead you into a fight or even participate.

I declare this over because none of this is what clubs are about, I just want a joint where we all go to hang out!

"Yeah Sparky!" cheered Aria. The Disco club whooped and whistled while The station club members wished they could be a part of it.

Thunder frowned and let out a deep sigh.

"Look at you running away, just like all the other times, you cut it off short cause you know you can't beat my Rhymes.

It's the fighter who wins the crown, not those her run and cower! welcome to my crib where I of power.

A place of real talent, you know my people grow louder when they hear my voice. So give it up Spark Joe, because you no other choice.

So look out world, you now have one less hack, this fool just lost his way, I think he's about to crack.

And about his poor excuse for a hangout? It's so dilapidated it looks ready to blackout.

It is better off down to the ground, Don't kid yourself with foolish hope, your place has always been the background.

I had this in the bag, now our partnership is dead, for eternity, and I remain victorious, for everyone to love and see!"

Thunder smirked and crossed his arms. "Care to top that?"

Sparky tried to form a come back but his mind was in an emotional spiral and nothing came him.

"Sparky?" Aria called out.

The boy lowered his head before the mic fell from his grasp and dropped to the floor.

The onlookers gasped and were horrified to see Sparky Joe just give up

"Yeah, that's what I thought." laughed Thunder.

"You won boss!" Dagger exclaimed.

"Of course I did, look who I was up against."

As the two laughed while Aria looked at Sparky. He was a broken shell and the boy who was once his friend was just laughing at his pain. She gripped her hands and clenched her teeth while glaring at the two teens. It was that moment where she felt something come undone and jumped on to the stage then grabbed the microphone and faced Thunder.

"Oh? Is Sparky's little girlfriend going to say something? Or does she want to try and beat me? Hold on, I'm still laughing." snickered Thunder.

"Why don't you grow up, Whining Thunder."

"Ooooh." called the crowd as Thunder and Dagger stopped and glared at the girl.

"Aria-" Sparky reached out to her, but her glare made him pull back.

She held the mic and took a step forward.

"You call this a club I call it a dump. you call yourself a pro but in truth you're a chump.

There's a real rapper, his name is sparky. Here you are talking about your great skills what I see is just malarky.

You and you crony are nothing but little boys so why don't you just go home and play with your toys.

"Oh, burn!" Sonata laughed.

Aria grinned at seeing the two boy's frowned and looked to see everyone smile and nod, even those from The Station.

The people know you as Roaring Thunder, but when I'm through it'll be Griping Blunder.

You got no game, no moves, not even a short cut, and quite frankly you really need a haircut.

That got another round of "Ooooh" from the crowd.

Sparky looked at Aria, he was ready to give up, but she's still fighting. He was lucky to have someone like her.

Thunder was about to counter until Aria raised her hand.

Stop, don't say another word, we're all tired of hearing of you squawk like a dying bird.

There's one important lesson that must learned, the spotlight is a prize that must be earned.

The people had their eyes on Aria, her voice had this way of capturing their attention. Soon the room filled with a odd mist that was drawn to the girl and she began to glow green with her pony tails seemingly defying gravity's pull, which most found unusual.

"Uh boss…" Dagger said taking a step back from the sight. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." he Blinked in surprise.

Aria began walking over to them.

For too long you had your way, but there's a new girl in town, and now… she's gonna blow you away!

As she swung her arm in the air, a wave of green light knocked the the young man off the stage and into a garbage can. Everyone was stunned even Aria, who dropped the mic and looked at her hands with wide eyes.

"What...was that?" she muttered.

"That was totally awesome!" Cloak shouted. "How did you do that?"

"Who cares, look at Thunder." Aurora laughed.

"Boss!" Dagger jumped down from the stage to help Thunder out. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay you idiot!" he shouted in anger as he got himself out then pushed the boy out of his way making him fall to the ground as he stomped back on the stage.

"Dagger!" Cloak ran to his twin brother. "You okay, bro?"

Aria saw and frowned while trying to ignore her shock.

"You!" Thunder pointed at her. "I don't know what that was, but I want you out of my club, NOW! And don't even think of coming back!"

Dagger stood up and tried to reason with his employer. "Boss, calm down."

"DON'T tell me to calm down you little runt!" he growled at Dagger making him step back. " The party is over, everyone with that stupid Disco club, beat it!"

"What a sore loser?" Sonata muttered to herself as the Disco club started for the door.

Sparky lead aria off the stage.

"I...I gotta go." Cloak said to his brother and followed his friends.

The younger twin watched them go then looked back to Thunder. He started to weigh his options. "Wait, hold on!" he called out.

The Disco club stopped and looked at him confused as he approached.

"Max…..I...I'm sorry."

"Say what now?" the man lowered his glasses

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused your club, for my part in Thunder's scheme, and...for abandoning the club. Do you…have room for one more in your club?"

"Dagger, what are you doing?" spoke Thunder with a firm tone and a furious glare.

"Getting back with the right side," he glared back before returning his attention to the disco clubbers "That is... if you guys will let me."

"Well the total choice has gots to come from Sparkster." spoke Max pointing to Sparky Joe

The boy moved away from Aria and looked down at Dagger. "Dagger..."

The boy gulped and shrunk back a bit.

"If you're willing to make up for all the stuff you put us through, I suppose we can give you another chance." replied Sparky with his hands in his pockets.

"For real!" the boy perked up.

"Yeah, why not. The more the merrier. That goes for the rest of ya'll." he spoke out to the crowd. "If you want to that is."

The crowd talked to themselves with some walking over. Soon others joined them.

Thunder could only watch as everyone was walking out. He clenched his teeth in anger and felt his anger rising. "Fine! Go! I don't need you!" he takes heavy breaths and when his anger begins to subside he looks around at the club and finds he is all alone. He clenched his fists and let out a loud scream before turning and stamping off to his office.

"Yo Aria?" spoke Sparky turning to the girl.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you do that crazy light show?"

"Uh...I'm not sure." she lied and looked away from him. "Sonata, it's getting late let's head home."

"Someone tell Aria I'm not… Oh nevermind!" the two girls walked off and when they were far enough away Sonata blocked Arias path. "Aria…back at the station was what you did what I think it was?"

"I think so, but it shouldn't even be possible." she replied. "I don't even have my pendant anymore."

"Maybe….it was because of your song."

"Whatever it was, Adagio is going to go nuts when we tell her."

"Big time."

After returning home and prying Adagio from her guitar they told her about what happened at the station.

"SAY WHAT!"

The girls winced and rubbed their ears.

"Dial it back on the decibels Dagi." said Sonata.

"You mean to say, that you used magic?!"

"Well it was something." Aria replied. "I waved my hand, and Thunder went flying off the stage."

"So yes, it was magic." nodded Sonata.

"This is… inconceivable." Adagio sat down in the chair.

"Considering I'm the one who did it, you're not the only one." remarked Aria.

"Awww!" Sonata groaned. "Just when we're getting settled into lives without crazy magic we get pulled back in."

"Last time I'll be singing, cause I'm not taking a chance." replied Aria. "Am I right, Adagio."

"..." said girl only looked away.

"Wow, you not saying we should take pride and take the chance? You feeling alright?" asked Sonata.

"Look girls if you want to keep away from magic and live normal lives that's fine. But I can't let an opportunity like this go to waist."

The two girls looked at her in surprise while Aria raised an eyebrow.

"I can't go another day worrying about what will happen in the future. I need to get back my immortality."

"Fine, but me and Sonata here are sticking with this new life."

Adagio left the living room and hurried to her room. 'This might be my only chance left.'

"I just can't believe you actually used magic just from singing."

"Whatever that was, it's not the magic we're use to. Something about it, it felt….warm."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it, let Adagio worry about it. If we look into it too much we might get drawn back in."

"Good point, we have it good enough here. A home, a father, even each other."

"Yeah, I guess." she replied sitting down before Sonata hugged her.


	17. DO NOT REVIEW

Dear readers I regret to saythat i have hit a little block in thestory so as of now the story is on hiatus. Ideas are welcome Via PM. Any ideas. If you have a situation you's like to see the dazzlings go through im open to it. Now this doesn't garenty _every_ idea will get its own chapter but you will be given credit where credit is due.


End file.
